The Shadowverse: The Early Adventures
by Carrie Shadow
Summary: Originally a series of RPs between myself and a friend, I have cleansed the logs and turned them into the story you are now reading, detailing the adventures of Orion Shadow, his family, and his friends!
1. That Fatal Kiss: Chapter 1

The dark, rainy streets of Manehattan were largely abandoned. The ponies that were out hurried to their destinations without stopping to talk, lest they get any wetter than they were already, for the local weather team had scheduled quite a downpour that would last well into the following morning. The only place that seemed to be doing anything like a normal night of business was the city's seedy underbelly. All throughout Manehattan, ponies of shady backgrounds (and sometimes of shadier color schemes) did a roaring trade, ill-gotten bits passing freely from hoof to hoof.

A seedy bar called Babs' was opening up for business, and at a dingy table sat a lonely purple earth mare, idly nursing a cider. Her name was Raven Shadow, and she was a down-on-her-luck magician from the far end of town. The Great and Powerful Trixie had stolen much of her fanbase, and though she tried valiantly to regain what she had lost, the fact was her little magic shows were simply not as profitable as they were. Considering the rent on her apartment was coming up, she needed funds and she needed them quickly. That's why she was here, to meet with Blackclaw, the head griffon of The Bad Seeds, Manehattan's largest crime syndicate.

Around 10:30, and just as the young magician was contemplating getting up and leaving, a tall, black feathered and furred griffon with equally dark paws and mysterious red eyes entered the bar, wearing a dark leather jacket. He spotted Raven and smirked, licking his beak hungrily.

"So you're the one," he said quietly, sounding a little like a male, deeper voiced version of Babs Seed. "That magician, right?"

"I have a name, you know," Raven hissed. "Although, if more ponies knew of it I woudn't be here right now." She sized up the griffon standing before her. While most ponies would be wary of such a presence, Raven was unconcerned. Being as adept at magic as she was, especially being an earth pony, she knew she could knock him quite senseless and escape even before he could regain the ability to give chase. She motioned to an empty chair at the table. "You wanna talk, sit and talk. Otherwise, quit wasting both our time."

The griffon's smirk only widens as he moves to sit across from Raven. "You're a feisty one," he comments lazily. "Name's Blackclaw. Want a drink?"

Raven shrugs. "Sure, why not? As long as you're footing the tab. Just a cider for me, thanks." She gives him a cold stare. "Feisty, huh? You spend all day learning that word?" She let out a snort. "I didn't think you had the penchant for using such a high-brow vocabulary. I guess that's why you're the leader, eh?" Her eyes narrow. "Look, we both know the Bad Seeds aren't known for their chivalry. You want something of me and I'm low on bits. So, let's just skip the verbal foreplay and lay it out so I can get out of this place. Just the thought of coming here made me itch." She repressed a shiver - places such as Babs' weren't exactly on her list of must-stop destinations.

"Oh fine." He narrows his own eyes and roughly slides the cider to her. "There's a lotta things I could have ya do... rob Manehattan National Bank, for example. But that's too easy, I need ta challenge you." He sips his own cider. "How about... a murder?"

She nearly spit out her cider. "WHAT?" she coughed, a little too loud as the unwanted stares in her direction indicated. She looked around and blushed a bit. "Tickly bubbles... teehee," she said in her best girly voice, flashing a toothy grin. She then turned her attention back to Blackclaw, her eyes narrowing to slits. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she leaned in and asked, "You must think I'm more desperate than I let on. Asking me to kill somepony? With magic? Assuming I could even pull off such a thing, what makes you think I wouldn't just run to the cops and turn your feathered hide in?" She sat back and took another sip of her cider. Although trying to project an aura of calm, her glass trembled ever so slightly.

"Because if you don't," he says softly, holding up his sharp eagle talons for her to see, "I'll kill you myself. All it would take is a slit across your jugular vein. Just one. I don't need liabilities around here, filly. So... what's it going to be? Life or death?"

Raven's mind raced. Should she try to run? Should she attempt a spell to cripple her potential attacker? She realized both of those options were pointless... even if she did escape, the rest of the gang would hunt her down relentlessly, and the end result would be the same. She blinked and swallowed hard. "Well, when you put it that way..." she said softly, in a defeated tone, "Looks like I'm in whether I want to or not."

He smiles darkly. "That's more like it." He gives her a folder containing information on her target. "This'll tell you all you need to know. Now get out of my sight!"

Tucking the folder into her saddlebag, Raven quickly finishes her cider. "Pleasure doing business with you," she sneers, getting up from her seat and walking out into the night. It seemed the storm outside had ended early, the streets still wet and covered with puddles. Inside her head, however, a storm raged on. 'What did I get myself in to this time?' she thought as she made her way back to her little apartment.

Once opened, the folder would reveal a picture of her target, a unicorn noble from Trottingham. His name was Orion Brownmane, and in the picture he looked quite posh and important, though not cold and detached. His gaze seemed warm, almost fatherly. Below the picture was a list of things he had done to stop Bad Seeds from spreading out of Manehattan.

Raven studied the information carefully. "Hmm... manor-born, parents are nobles, highly respected in Canterlot circles... sheesh, they're not making it easy for me, are they? Magical abilities... holy cow, I wouldn't stand a chance against him." Taking the picture out of the folder, she studies it. "Shame, really... he's kinda cute." She blushed and stuck the picture back in the folder. Also included is one round-trip ticket to Trottingham, and strangely enough, a tube of lipstick. The attached note read "Kill him with a kiss." The departure time was in two hours.

Raven studies the ticket. "Trottingham, huh? This might be actually be fun..." She looked at the lipstick tube. She raised an eyebrow. "Really, Blackclaw?" she asked with amusement. "Like I'm gonna be able to get close enough to him to plant one on him. Although..." Her thoughts drifted to territories uncharted, and she shook her head to clear the images forming therein. Checking the date and time on the ticket, she made mental preparations for what to pack. Something sultry but not too obvious would be a good choice. She grabbed a valise and stuffed a few things into it, then hurried to the train station. Apparently they didn't want to waste any time on this.


	2. That Fatal Kiss: Chapter 2

Somewhere in Trottingham, that same unicorn noble sat in a tall, imposing manor house on the outskirts of town, reading the newspaper. The Bad Seeds had been quiet lately, it seemed. Almost too quiet. He thought for a moment, considering that. Should he be afraid? Were they planning something big? He folded the paper up and rose to his hooves, grabbing a coat and putting it on magically. He decided to go out for a walk to clear his head, and stepped out into the brisk night.

The train to Trottingham stopped with a mighty whoosh of steam. Raven, having changed outfits on the train, stepped off and surveyed her surroundings. She wore a glittery purple dress, one of her old stage outfits that looked like it could be worn at the finest Canterlot ball, with matching shoes and a feathered tiara-style headpiece. Smelling faintly of exotic spice and flowers thanks to a slight daub of her finest perfume, she gathered her valise and strode into town, seeking a hotel room.

Trottingham looks very like Victorian London, complete with ponies in fine dress and ponies in their bare coats, or occasionally rags, trotting about on the streets. Vendors sell their wares, and on one street corner, there is an older mare surrounded by a flock of birds, saying softly "Feed the birds... two bits a bag..." Carriages of all sizes trundle through the streets. Some are taxis, others belong to nobles. One unicorn in particular is sitting on a bench, bread crumbs in hoof as the birds flock toward him.

Raven makes her way down the busy street, then stops dead in her tracks. She blinks, then rubs her eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on her. Sure enough, there he was - and without a single clue as to how little time he had left on this world. She affected a slight limping gait and approached the bench where her intended target was sitting. "Pardon me, sir... would you mind terribly if I sat down here for a moment?" she asked in her most innocent tone of voice.

Orion Shadow looks up, a mildly shocked expression on his face. "Oh not at all my dear, please do!" He moves aside, smiling warmly, though with a touch of concern. "Are you quite alright?"

"Oh, it's these silly shoes," she says, removing the one on her left forehoof. "I think one of them wasn't sized properly." She removed the fancy footwear and stuffed them into her valise. She turned to face him - whoa, what was that sensation she just felt in her chest? "M-my name's Raven," she said softly. "It's nice to meet you, Mister...?"

"Brownmane, Orion Brownmane," he says breezily. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Raven. And may I say, you look truly stunning tonight! Are you going somewhere in particular?" He's not so bad himself, clad in a deep green velvet trench coat and a bronze-grey waistcoat with a fob watch, and a midnight blue cravat.

"I've only just arrived in town, and I was looking for a place to stay... perhaps you know of somewhere I could go?" She gave him an appraising look-over... darnit, there's that feeling again. Once this is over, she resolved, she would go to a doctor to get that looked at. "I would be very grateful for your help, Mister Brownmane."

"As a matter of fact, I do! I'll show it to you!" He rises, and whistles sharply. Almost at once, a carriage pulled by a few suited stallions and marked with the crest of his family on the front door pulls up. Orion opens the door with magic. "You first!"

'Oh, it couldn't be this easy...' she thought. She smiled demurely, and stepped into the carriage. "Why, thank you, good sir. May I call you Orion?" she asked, a flush creeping across her face.

"You may," he says politely, sliding in beside her. "Home please, gentlecolts!" The drivers nod and they set off toward the manor in the distance.

"Do you... do this for every mare you meet, Orion?" she asked coyly, giving him an approving glance. 'Wow, he's even cuter in person... and such a gentlecolt...' "And, just out of curiosity, where are we headed?"

"No... I rarely have time to go out and meet mares," he admits. "And we're going home, of course! Coltsworth Manor, one of Trottingham's largest."

Raven blinked in surprise. Here was this generous stallion taking a strange mare to his home, no thought of his personal safety or concern that she wouldn't rob him blind... she sat in thought for most of the trip, wondering if she could back out of what she had to do... and how painless her imminent death would be once the Bad Seeds found out. A tear slid down her cheek.

The carriage rolls on through town, eventually going through a pair of ornate iron gates and up a driveway to the front porch of the house. Orion looks to the purple mare, noticing the tear. "Is something the matter?"

She dabs at her eyes with a hoofkerchief. "Um... I'm just overtired, I suppose. But, would it be too much to trouble you for a small snack before I turn in for the night?" She gazes at the manor in awe. She also wondered if she asked... no, later, not now, she scolded herself.

"But of course! Just tell Carlisle what you want, he'll get it for you. Your room will be upstairs!" He hops nimbly from the carriage, offering his hoof to her.

She takes his hoof and alights from the carriage. What felt lkike a bolt of electricity sprang from the touch, and she stumbled a little before regaining her balance. "It's okay... tired... nothing to worry about." She looked for her valise.

Orion Shadow helps her up, and holds up her valise magically. "You dropped this, I think," he says. "Would you like to go up and relax? I can have your snack brought up to you."

Raven smiled. "That would be lovely, Orion. You are a dear, being so nice to a pony you've only just met. And such a cutie, too-" She slammed her hooves against her mouth and blushed a fiery red, visible even through her purple coat. She clears her throat. "Um... thank you again... for everything..." she stammered.

Orion Shadow laughs. "You're quite welcome, m'lady. I shall see you in the morning!" He trots upstairs through the grand interior, his room is marked with a picture of a pocket watch on the door. He leads Raven into a room nearby, it is large and comfortably furnished. "Sleep well," he says politely. "Breakfast is served at 8:00."

"Thank you, Orion." She steps inside and closes the door. Once inside, she allows her veneer of calm to fall away and starts to silently weep. She can't go through with her plan, not against him... she had to tell him everything, perhaps he could find a way to get her to safety... She dried he eyes as her snack was delivered, and ate silently. She changed into her nightclothes and sunk into the very plush bed, eventually allowing exhaustion to take over and let her fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Orion was reading a note sent to him by one of his Manehattan contacts... a mare fitting Raven's description entered and exited Babs' earlier that same night, though the contact did not know what had transpired at the meeting, as the bar had been particularly busy that night. Orion looks in the general direction of Raven's room, frowning some. What had he done?


	3. That Fatal Kiss: Chapter 3

The following morning, the manor kitchen is filled with the sounds of servants and staff preparing breakfast. They'd all been informed of Orion's guest, and so were busy making a meal for two. The unicorn himself was in the master bedroom, getting dressed for the day.

In the guest bedroom, Raven was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Sitting on the vanity table in the room were two almost identical tubes of lipstick, one of which was marked with a small red dot. She picked up the marked tube and stared at it, then turned back to her reflection in the vanity mirror. She thought back to the kindness Orion had shown her, and although she had her suspicions that he already knew about her and her "mission," he still allowed her to stay under his roof. She picked up both tubes of lipstick and tucked them away inside her dress, then sat on the bed and pondered her next move while waiting for the summons to breakfast.

In time, a servant would trot up to Raven's room and knock politely on the door. "Breakfast is ready," he calls out. "Sir Orion has requested your presence at the table."

Raven opens the door. "Thank you, sir. Please, lead the way." She follows the servant to the dining hall, where she spots Orion already seated at the table. She took a long look at him as she moved to her seat. She felt a flutter she had never felt before, and instantly she had no dubts about what she had to do. "Good morning, Mister Orion," she said pleasantly. "It seems a lovely day today."

Orion Shadow nods, smiling to the mare. "Yes it does! An excellent morning if I do say so myself. It's rare that we have a sunny day in this town, with the near-constant rain." He gestures to the plates and serving dishes, piled high with perfectly cooked breakfast food. "Let's eat!"

Raven nods in agreement, and they soon are eating. Silence reigns over the breakfast table until Raven says, "I really wanted to thank you for letting me stay here, Mister Orion. It was very generous of you to do so." She smiled what she hoped was a happy smile, hoping her emotions and inner thoughts weren't gong to betray her true feelings.

"You're welcome," he says pleasantly. "It's the least I could do, I'm sure the trip from Manehattan to Trottingham is quite a long one!" He intentionally lets slip that he knows exactly where she came from before. "But please, call me Orion. Everypony else does. Except the servants, and goodness knows I've tried."

"Yes, indeed it was. Very long..." her voice trailed off. She pondered the choices that got her to this point. Attempting to clear her mind, she sipped at her cup of tea. "I really hope I'm not imposing Mist- um, Orion," she said, a light blush crossing her cheeks, "Because I could always find a room at the nearest inn if that's the case."

"Imposing? Ha! Are you mad? This place is pretty quiet, even with the staff. It's usually only me here. I'm glad to have another pony to actually talk to, allegations of criminal activity non-withstanding." That was intentional too.

Raven almost dropped her fork at hearing Orin's words, but kept her composure and her mask of innocence. "What criminal activity are you referring to, Orion? I assure you, I have no intent of trying to rob or otherwise hurt you." She took another sip of tea, her hoof shaking ever so slightly.

"Oh no? Then why were you spotted with Blackclaw, leader of the Bad Seeds, at the bar they frequent?" He uses a small bit of magic to keep her cup steady.

Raven sighed. The ruse was discovered. She set her cup down gently, lowering her gaze to the table. "With all due respect, sir, if you know who I was with then I also suspect you know why. What you may not know, however... is how." She reached into her dress and produced the two tubes of lipstick. "Nothing unusual about a lady carrying makeup around, right? Well, it's not," she continued, lifting the tube with the red dot, "if they were regular lipstick. This one contains a very potent and fast-acting poison. The unmarked tube is my protection against it. Apparently, Blackclaw thought it would be a hoot if some damsel in distress - that would be me - were to gain your trust and plant the fatal kiss upon you."

"Whereupon the poison in the lipstick would enter my body and run its course, leaving me with approximately..." Here, he checks his pocket watch, "Depending on the length and strength of the kiss, anywhere between a few minutes to a few seconds left to live. Is that right?"

Raven chuckles wryly. "I don't even know why you're bothering to ask me for this information when you seem to have it all in hoof to begin with." Her eyes raised to meet Orion's. "Now, ask me why you're still alive."

"I don't need to," he says simply. "You haven't killed me once in the last twelve hours, and you had plenty of opportunity. Even now, you could still do it. But the fact you haven't suggests you are either a coward, afraid to hurt some pony of my status, or you're having second thoughts."

"You left out, 'all of the above,'" she said dryly. "Which is the correct answer, incidentally." She took a deep breath. "After seeing how kind and caring and cute-err, generous you are, I knew I couldn't go through with it. And even if I did, I'd be a dead mare within hours anyway because I'm quite sure Blackclaw would have me killed to avoid me blabbing to the cops after I got caught - which I have no doubt would have happened." Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Blackclaw knows I've been trying to stay clean, but he used one thing from my past to blackmail me into doing this. I doubt very highly you will, after all that's happened, but if anypony can protect me form Blackclaw, I know you can."

"Then you're in luck," he says with a nod. "Because I will. In fact, did you know it's against the law to kill a noble or their relatives, unless said noble has been convicted of high treason? Not even Blackclaw would go that far." He offers the mare his hoof. "I like you, Raven. You're a beautiful young mare. I promise, you will always be under my protection."

Raven cannot contain her joy, rushing over and wrapping Orion in a tight hug. "Thank you," was all she could say, over and over again. After a moment, she composed herself and took a seat next to Orion. "Blackclaw is scared of you... so much so that he wanted you dead. He gave me three days to do the job. If he finds out you're still alive... I don't know what he'll do but I can bet neither of us will like it."

"We'll deal with that when it comes... for now, let's just enjoy being together." He hugs the mare back and kisses her cheek lightly.

Raven blushes. "Um... just so you know, I didn't wear any lipstick today, Orion..." She kisses him back on the lips, and cheek, before wrapping her forelegs around his neck and hugging him close to her.

Orion Shadow runs a hoof through her mane, nodding. "That's good... I'd hate to die on such a nice day, with an equally nice mare like you around."

"Cute, and with good taste. I'm glad I chickened out, I would have missed this," she said coyly, nuzzling close to him. "I feel so safe with you…"

Orion Shadow nuzzles her back. "Hold onto that, dear. Somepony might try to use it against us someday."

Raven nods, fearing what would happen should that day ever come.


	4. The Freight Pony and the Noble

It was a bright spring day in Ponyville. An ornate carriage containing His Lordship, Sir Orion Brownmane Baronet and his new wife, the Lady Raven Shadow, rolls along the main road into town. In the residential section, an opulent manor house has been built by a construction crew, awaiting its new inhabitants.

Sitting in the road across from the manor house, Longhaul was hitching himself back up to his wagon, having just finished a delivery. He had watched the manor house grow over time, and wondered about the occupants. He felt a twinge of jealousy over never being able to afford so grand a home, but he was content with what he had nonetheless. He spotted the carriage coming down the road, and hustled to make sure he was out of the way.

Inside the carriage, Orion is looking around not with haughty disdain but with curiosity and wonder! "What a wonderful little town this is! I think it'll be a great place to live, wouldn't you say, Raven?" He smiles at the purple earth mare, who only three months earlier had almost been his killer. Two days before the two of them had married, during a small ceremony.

Raven smiles at her husband. "It's a lot quieter than Manehattan, that's for sure. I saw the sweet shop and the bakery on the way in - I think I'm really going to like it here!" she said, cuddling close to Orion.

Longhaul looked at the two in the carriage and smiled, seeing true love in its purest form. He gave a tug on thw agon, only to have one of the connection points break away, sending him sprawling into the dirt.

"Oh my goodness!" Orion exclaims when he sees the grey earth pony fall toward the ground, right in the path of the four carriage-pullers. Quickly, he calls out "Drivers, stop please!" And just as the carriage slows to a halt, Orion is already pulling the door open with his magic and leaping outside, landing neatly on all four hooves. He canters over to the pony and asks, "Are you alright, sir?" while checking for any signs of injury.

"Oh, quite all right, thank you," Longhaul replied, getting shakily to his hooves. "Hazard of the job, really ... sometimes the old hitch gives way when you least expect it." He takes a step and winces in pain. "Hm, seemed to have bruised something. Oh well, it'll be a slow hobble back to the yard." He tips his battered Stetson. "Name's Longhaul, nice to meet you, sir. Thank you for stopping, I'm sure you're quite busy..."

"A slow hobble? Certainly not, good sir! Follow me please, we'll get you back there!" He smiles warmly, "My name is Orion, by the way. Nice to meet you, Longhaul." He looks toward two of the drivers. "If you could, follow along behind us with Mr. Longhaul's cart. Then we can go to the house as planned." That done, he trots toward his carriage again and opens the door, "You'll find plenty of room in there!"

"A pleasure, Mister Orion. I really don't want to be a bother, I can limp the old buggy back-" He stumbles a bit as a sharper stab of pain goes up his leg. "- or not, I suppose." He peeks inside and sees Raven. "Ma'am," he says, removing his hat and smiling, "my apologies for the delay, and for the intrusion." He gingerly steps into the carriage and has a seat opposite Raven and Orion.

Raven smiles warmly at Longhaul, "Not a problem, sir. Trust me, Orion does things like this all the time! It's how we met!" At a nod from Orion the carriage begins moving again toward the yard.

Longhaul smiles. "That's very sweet! Maybe, if we see each other again, you can tell me that story." He studies the two. "Let me guess, you two are the ones that own that huge mansion, aren't you? Well, that tells me you're not from around here, so what made you want to settle here?"

Orion nods, "That's correct! We decided to settle here because, to be honest, I was getting tired of life in Trottingham and... well, it wasn't exactly safe for Raven." He squeezes the earth mare's hoof.

"Trottingham ... well, that explains your accent. We don't get many from Trottingham in town, unless they're passing through on a vacation or something." He gazed out the window. "I travel between Appleloosa and here quite frequently, today I was helping out on local deliveries. I'm just glad something like this would happen here instead of out on the trail."

Orion chuckles, "I'm not surprised... the trail's not exactly filled with helpful ponies, after all! How long have you been doing this?"

"Most of my adult life. It's been at least twenty, twenty-five years or so. I used to travel all over Equestria hauling goods. Now, I got my little ranch, and just do short hops. Couldn't stay out there forever. So, what do you do? You strike me as the professorial sort."

Orion nods, "I taught at the University of Trottingham, where I was head of the history department. Until I left and came here, that is! Now, I think I'd like to pursue a similar job here, but for much younger ponies!"

Longhaul nods. "Very interesting." He turns to Raven. "And what about you, ma'am? For some reason, I seem to remember seeing your face somewhere..."

Raven laughs, "I'm a traveling magician! Or was, until I fell on hard times... I'd like to get back to it though."

"Ah, that explains it ... I might have seen one of your posters in my travels." He hems and haws a bit before saying, "Look,you're being awfully nice about this. I really hope I'm not interrupting anything important, I'd feel terrible if I were."

Orion smiles warmly, "Don't worry, Longhaul. We've got plenty of time, and as Raven said, I do things like this all the time!"

"Okay, if you say so ... " Longhaul looked out the window. "Shouldn't be too much longer, anyway, the yard is right next to the train station. Say," he said, "I don't know if you're gonna need any stuff moved, but if you do, I'd be glad to help you out. Just to say thanks for all you've done, you know."

"Why thank you! We'll be sure to let you know. In fact, come and visit us once we've settled in! It would be nice to meet some of the locals." Orion smiles happily as the carriage approaches the station.

"I'd be glad to. Uninjured this time," he said with a chuckle. As the carriage stopped, he stepped out carefully, wincing slightly when his injured hoof made contact with the ground. "I can take it in from here. Thanks again, Mister Orion ... Miss Raven," he said, tipping his hat toward both of them.

"Until next time, Longhaul!" Orion calls, waving. The carriage door then closes and turns around, toward the residential area again.

"Nice ponies," Longhaul thought to himself, hitching up as best as he could and slowly walking toward the freight yard. "I hope we can stay in contact, he seems like good friend. His wife's very friendly, too. Not at all what I expected."

As the carriage winds its way toward the manor, Orion smiles again to his beloved. "What a nice pony! I hope we're friends for a good long time!"

"I hope so too, dear. He's quite well-mannered and very polite." Raven take Orion's hoof in hers. "And what a nice start to our life in Ponyville."

"May it last as long as we both shall live!" Orion says brightly, leaning in and kissing Raven on the lips this time.


	5. A Bug's Life: 1

The rhythmic pounding of hooves on stone, punctuated by the occasional burst of magic, filled the drone's ears as she toiled away with her fellow worker drones in the unending task of hive expansion. It was a loathsome task, only the weakest drones were assigned to the job. Each changeling was required to blast any rock with magic, then clear the debris away manually along a pre-determined route.

The overseer, known as Strax, shouted "Alright everybug, lunch break! Lunch break! Hurry up, we don't have all day!" Sighing, the drone (known as Astra) buzzed her wings and flew off with the others toward the small feeding room reserved for diggers.

Life in the changeling hives was hard work, and rising up from the caste you were born in was nearly impossible. While noble changelings like the Queen and her underlings got as much love as they could want, lowly workers like herself were left to the scraps. Some days, Astra didn't eat at all.

She sat down at the edge of the great feeding pool filled with green changeling honey, otherwise known as love, and looked in. There wasn't much left but a few bites, and the others were already munching away at even that. Astra bent her head and took a bite, but before she could swallow a larger drone knocked her to one side and said "Out of my way, babywings!"

Astra frowned, looking up at the bigger changeling. "My name is Astra," she hissed coldly, in the native language of her kind. To pony ears it sounded like nothing more than chitters and squeaks. "And I have every right to be here, just like you!"

"Do not,' replied the bully, smirking down at her. "Your wings are too small! Get out of here!" And before Astra could do anything more the bully lifted her up with his magic and tossed her out into the corridor, hard. There was a splitting sound as she landed, and then pain as she realized some of her chitin had splintered, again. Her vision began to blur, and no time she had fainted as various other changelings gathered around her to take her to the infirmary.

Lying in her infirmary bed, Astra stared up at the ceiling and listened to the distant sound of the surface-dwelling drones tell stories of their adventures. As one of them passed her door, she heard them say "Grey fur, brown mane and tail, green eyes… supposed to be a powerful noble in someplace called Trottingham… he's marrying the pony who tried to kill him!"

The other one laughed. "Is he brave or stupid?"

The first shrugged, "Bit of both, really. Shame we can't spare any surface drones, I'd love to see him shrivel up and get fed upon…"

Astra smirked. She had a plan now, and it would all go smoothly. She hoped. Maybe this was just what she needed, a chance to grow and become a better changeling.

Every day since that encounter, Astra devoted herself to becoming worthy enough to be a surface scout. She volunteered for more work, and was seen frequently carrying bigger loads to increase her body strength, and tuning her magic to blast away larger sections of rock as they dug. Her fellow diggers thoght she was crazy, and perhaps they were right, but Astra refused to let their whisperings and chitterings amongst themselves ruin her resolve.

It began as any other lunch period, with Astra and the rest of the digging crew herded into the eating area to get whatever love they could manage. Astra actually managed to get a couple of bites down before she heard a familair buzz behind her.

"Yer in my spot, babywings. Didn't I teach you a lesson last time?"

Channeling all of her magic, she never said a word as she hit the bully with a full-force blast from her horn. The dent the bully made in the wall was quite impressive, according to the two guards that witnessed the entire episode. Astra was quickly taken into custody for assaulting a higher caste changeling, and was brought before Queen Chrysalis. Astra could only smile; her plan was going perfectly.

Chrysalis sat on her throne, two guards flanking the base of the riser, a changeling taking notes at her right side. She clucked her tongue softly. "It seems someling can't restrain her violent impulses," Chrysalis buzzed, "and that means, like any good mother, I have to punish a naughty little child. Yours is a serious offense, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Astra hels her head high as she chittered, "I am not the weak little digger everyling thinks I am. I am capable of standing up for myself, and I swear as I stand before you, I will do it again if provoked. I regret nothing!"

The stenographer chaangeling's eyes widened as he heard her speak, and he hurriedly whispered into the ear of the queen. Chrysalis listened, nodding slowly. "Such a fire you have inside you, my child. Perhaps you might be better suited for scout work, at least according to my advisor. Steno, would you kindly prepare the processing for Astra to begin her new career in the hive?" She turned her gaze back to Astra. "Don't think this means you're off the hook. Should you fail at this task, your fate will be worse than being returned to the mines," she said icily.

Steno approached the nervous Astra, who was doing her best to not visibly tremble with excitement and fear. Steno smiled. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, cousin? I haven't seen you since you were a nymph. Come, let's get you prepared, and welcome to the scout brigade." As the two walked out of the throne room, Astra let a few tears of joy slip from her eyes. Her dream was coming true at last.

* * *

Meanwhile, Orion Brownmane and his newfound marefriend Raven Shadow were busily unpacking their belongings. The plan was for them to live together in their new home, Shadowfall Manor, for a few weeks until their wedding could finally be held. The two of them worked busily as the summer sun shone down upon them, and only stopped as night began to fall. There was no staff yet, just the two of them, alone together in a gigantic house. Orion sat with Raven in the sitting room, surrounded by cardboard boxes.

Raven heaved a sigh. "So many things ... good thing we have a big house to hold everything. I'm glad we'll be getting some help soon, I don't think I could keep this place clean all on my own." She snuggled closer to Orion. "That was a nice thing you did for that Longhaul fellow. You think he'll be okay?"

Orion smiles and wraps a foreleg around the purple mare's shoulder, "I think so, he seems like a good pony. Maybe we'll see him again sometime... I hope so."

"I do too, he seems nice." She looked around at the still-unpacked boxes. "I wonder if it could be tomorrow to help us finish unpacking..."

Orion smiles, "That's not a bad idea! In the morning I'll go and find him. What do you say?"

"Sounds lovely, dear," Raven says. "Now, next order of business, what to do for dinner. We have no food in the house yet and the kitchen isn't unpacked anyway. I've heard there were a couple of decent restaurants in town, which seems to be our best option."

Orion nods, getting to his hooves, "Perhaps a place called 52nd and Mane?"

Raven rises and nods. "Sounds good to me. Let me get prettied up and we can go." She trots off to the lavatory.


	6. A Bug's Life: 2

52nd and Mane, one of the leading eateries in Ponyville, was bustling as usual arund this time of evening. Ponies came and went, some taking orders home for their families, others sitting at quite tables enjoying each other's companty as well as the food.

One pony sat watching all of this. She was a brown-colored unicorn, with a strawberry-blond mane and a telescope for a cutie mark. She called herself Astra, and told those that asked that she was on a brief sabbatical from the Canterlot Observatory, taking a small break in the quieter town. She spent her days either sitting at Sugar Cube Corner or strolling through the town square, always watching the goings-on and keeping mostly to herself. She sipped a drink and looked around the busy restaurant, wonering if anything worthwhile would happen tonight, or if her next report would read like the others she had submitted to her beloved changeling queen.

Orion walks into 52nd and Mane with his tail entwined with Raven's, and when they are seated, end up at a table right beside Astra's, and given menus. Orion's hoof runs slowly down the list of items, "Let's see... should I have pasta tonight, dear? Look! With spaghetti sauce and everything!"

Raven giggled. "I know it's not those fancy sauces you're used to, you silly Orion you." She looks over the menu. "I think I'll just have the veggie burger and hayfries."

Astra's ears perked slightly. Orion? This was the pony those drones were talking about? She ate her meal slowly, fixing her gaze on the newspaper she had brought with her. Don't see why he's so special, she thought to herself. Seems kinda awakward, in a cute way - wait, did I just think he was cute? She cleared that thought from her mind and went back to her listening.

"I am -your- silly Orion," he reminds her, laughing. "I'll get the pasta then, and a Joe Cola too."

Raven smiled, and dinner progressed, with Orion and Raven sharing small talk about their upcoming wedding and the work still to be done atr Shadowfall Manor. Astra took all of this in, especially the parts about Orion's connections and apparent wealth. She sized up Raven, scrutinizing her as best as she could without giving trhe appearance of staring. A plan started to form in her head, and Astra smiled to herself.

At long last, they are given the check. Orion gets to his hooves collecting it in his telekinesis, "I'll go and take care of this, darling... shall I meet you outside?"

"Yes, I need to use the restroom anyway. I'll see you outside,darling." Raven kisses his cheek and heads toward the back. A moment later, the brown unicorn leaves her seat and heads for the restrooms.

Raven steps into the restroom, flicking her tail in time to the cheesy elevator music coming through the speakers as she disappeared into one of the stalls to do her business. Afterward, she rises up onto her back legs and starts washing her hooves, unaware that she had company.

Astra slipped quietly behind Raven, remembering her training. She would have to be quick, lest anypony's suspicions be raised. Her horn flashed a sickly green color, and Raven slumped quietly to the floor. Astra smiled, and her horn flashed yet again.

Fixing her mane in the mirror, Astra/Raven hummed softly to herself. With the real Raven spirited away in a bolt of magic to a safe location, there would be no detecting the deception. The life Astra had always craved would soon be hers. She stepped out of the restroom and made her way to the exit, while the manager and waitstaff searched for the brown unicorn with strawberry-blonde hair that had run out without paying her bill.

Orion smiles and gives who he thinks is his wife-to-be a warm hug when he sees her, "There you are, dear! Let's get going, shall we?"

"Let's do," 'Raven' says, returning the hug lightly. "It's been quite the day today." She allows herself to smile as sne snuggled close to Orion. She can feel the love radiating from him. She would never want for a decent food source ever again.

* * *

That night, Orion is asleep in bed, dreaming. Raven in her wedding dress, trotting down the aisle toward him, when suddenly she mutates into a gigantic changeling, with fangs as sharp as knives. She bites him and he wakes, gasping for breath.

Raven stirs, and looks over to Orion. "What is it, dear? Did you have a bad dream?" She wraps her hooves around him and hugs him to her.

"A horrible one," he concurs, hugging her back. "You were walking down the aisle when suddenly you turned into a changeling, like the ones from the Royal Wedding." He shakes his head. "But of course it was only a dream. You aren't one of those creatures."

Raven shushes him. "Of course not, my love. Here, close your eyes and let me hold you while you try to go back to sleep. I won't let any evil bugs get hold of you, I promise." She smiles, settling Orion down gently and keeping him in her embrace. She can practically taste the love radiating from him.

Orion nods, compelled to do so by some force he could not name, and closes his eyes. Within moments he is pretty much dead to the world, leaving 'Raven' on her own.

The genuine article however awakes to find herself floating in green liquid, hanging from the ceiling in a cocoon. Against her better judgement, she lets out a scream, and yells "Orion?! Somepony?! Anypony?! Help me! I'm trapped!"

The cocoon is suspended in a room with many identical cocoons, each connected to a central point on the ceiling. It is here that excess love is siphoned form the creatures inside the cocoon, and processed into a solid foodstuff to be fed to the denizens of the hive. Changeling guards patrolled the room, barely noticing the muffled screams of a trapped pony.

Back at Shadowfall Manor, 'Raven' has her first taste of pure, unprocessed love. Sneaking a small tendril to entwine with Orion's horn, she begins slowly siphoning the love he produces, even in his sleep. She sighs contentedly, keeping the drain low for now, so as not to arouse suspicion. When she had drunk her fill, she released his horn and snuggled close to him, allowing herself to fall asleep. A please smile crossed her face. I could get used to this, she thought to herself.


	7. A Bug's Life: 3

Weeks pass. Orion and Raven continue their wedding preparations, with one of them unaware that the other is actually a changeling in disguise. Invitations are sent out to everypony in Ponyville, and to a certain somepony in Appleoosa. The furniture has been moved in, and the house looks beautiful. However, things were not going as well for the real Raven. She has spent most of the last few weeks in her cocoon, kept fed through the goo she floats in. Luckily for her, she wasn't transforming. Yet.

Raven spent her day as she spent every day, kicking at the cocoon wall that held her prisoner. Changeling cocoons are incredibly strong, designed from a changeling's magic to hold even a pony as strong as Big Macintosh, should someling ever get lucky enough to capture him. It was rumored that even the alicorn sisters themselves couldn't break through the cocoon.

What wasn't widely known, however, was that a changeling's cocoon was only as powerful as the magic used to create it. Astra, having transformed back to changeling self from maintaining pony form for most of the day, wasn't at her peak magically.

Raven kicked at the cocoon. She was startled to see a small crack forming where her hoof had landed. She kicked again. The crack grew. She looked through her gelatinous prison. She could see an exit, with actual daylight down a long corridor. There were no gaurds present, she reasoned it must be time to change the patrols. Summoning all of her strength, she gave one mighty kick. The cocoon shattered, dropping her to the ground. Sticky, but free, she ran as fast as she could toward the exit, and freedom.

In her throne room, Chrysalis looked up abruptly from her latest meal. She summons Steno and orders, "Stenographer! Inspect the area surrounding the holding cells at once! Something seems amiss. And bring my scrying glass!"

Steno bows and, grabbing two guards, races to the holding area. After about thirty minutes, he returns with the implement. "Your Highness, one of the cocoons has been breached, and the pony inside has escaped! A drone team is scouring the area now, if she's nearby we'll catch her."

Chrysalis activates the scrying glass with her magic and nods. Sure enough, Raven is galloping around through the desert, hopelessly lost and confused. She smirks. "She'll never get out of here without help. When the team has found her, have her brought to me. I'll see if she'll be of use to us."

"As you command, Your Highness," Steno says, bowing. He leaves to instruct the drone teams of their new objectives.

Surrounded on all sides by the Macintosh Hills, and bearing no discernable landmarks, the Badlands were the worst possible place to be lost. There was only one path, if a pony was lucky enough to find it among the similarly-colored landscape, that would lead to Dodge City and rescue. Raven ran in ever-widening circles, searching for some form of clue as to the way out. She saw black figures buzzing in a pattern in the distance. It wouldn't be long until she was discovered out in the open like this.

As the sun grows higher in the sky, Raven's energy would dwindle. After all, spending several weeks practically immobile and running almost solely on adrenaline is not exactly a good exercise plan. The changelings quickly spot her and use their magics to knock her out, and carry her back toward the hive to be interrogated by the Queen.

Back in Ponyville, Astra receives a message via the hive-mind: "The original tried to escape. She has been re-captured, but you must be careful. Keep your prey under surveillance, under no circumstances should he be allowed to know the truth."

Astra/Raven frowns, she was sure that her cocoon was strong enough! She hoped that this wouldn't be held against her and seen as a failing. She sat in front of a large vanity mirror, studying her disguise carefully, making sure nothing was out of place.

As she looked at herself, music began to play in the background. /RytgSge5iLs Orion meanwhile was busy getting dressed in his finest tuxedo, with Longhaul's assistance. Pinkie Pie was putting the finishing touches on the reception, and other ponies were milling about, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Longhaul dusts off Orion, making sure everything is straight and neat. "Looking good, my friend. Ready for your big day?" he asks with a smile.

Orion straightens his bowtie and smiles, "As I'll ever be!" He flicks an ear. Was that somepony singing? He shrugs, figuring it was just Pinkie. "We've got a couple hours left. I'd go and check on her, but apparently it's bad luck."

"You'll see her soon enough, I'm sure she's fine," Longhaul replies. "Say, if you two ever want to get away from this place for a while, come down and visit in Appleloosa. I could put you up at the ranch, it's beautiful country down there ... whaddya say?"

Orion smiles, "Perfect! It'll be our honeymoon!"

Meanwhile, a groggy Raven is brought before Queen Chrysalis. Actually, she's thrown unceremoniously onto the floor in front of the queen's throne. Chrysalis smirks, her fangs showing. "Well, well, well, if it isn't our little escapee... did you enjoy frolicking around the desert, earth pony?"

"You can't stop me," Raven spat, huffing and puffing from exhaustion. "I'll fight my way out of here and nopony can stop me ... not even you three," she declared, looking directly at Chrysalis.

Chrysalis rolls her eyes, "Be serious. You've been cooped up in a cocoon the last few weeks, you're in no shape to fight your way out a paper bag, much less an entire hive, full of a hundred thousand hungry changelings who would sell their souls to Tirek just for a bite of food from you." She bores right into Raven's eyes. "My agent in the field will drain your little scamp of a boyfriend dry, and when he's fully susceptible to her mind games, she will take him back here, and the two of you will become our newest members. What do you say to that?" Her voice is low and hypnotic.

Raven knew the tricks of hypnosis, and tried as best as she could to ward off the effects of the queen's voice. She adopted a glassy stare, easily accomplished in her current state, and very quietly, said, "We will ... we will serve." Mentally, she plotted and used what memories she had to form an escape plan.

Chrysalis smiles, "Excellent. Guards, take her back to the cells!" The guards nod and take Raven back, making a new cocoon for her. Once inside, she slumps down. "There has to be a way out of here," she says to herself.

At long last the ceremony begins. Orion stands near the officiator as he waits for Raven to come down the aisle. On either side were the citizens of Ponyville, even a couple representatives from the Royal Palace.

Raven arrives and walks down the aisle, a smile pasted on her face. This was it, the realization of a dream by a little nymph long ago back in the hive, a dream of prosperity and luxury without having to dig or do any form of labor. She resisted the urge to laugh as she saw all of Orion's friends, just more vessels to feed upon. Her queen would be pleased. She felt the siren song of the love in the room, but held her resolve. She could feast later on, away from prying eyes.

Orion smiles wider than ever at the sight of her, "You look beautiful," he mouths, as the officiator looks to them. "Do you, Sir Orion Sirius Brownmane, take Raven Corvus Shadow to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to cherish her, to love her, to support her in her goals? To care for her in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Orion nods. "I do."

The officiator looks to Raven next: "Do you, Raven Corvus Shadow, take Sir Orion Brownmane to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to cherish him, to love him, to support him in his goals? To care for him in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Raven nods. "I do."

The oficiator looks over the crowd. "If there is anypony here knowing of any just reason why these two should not be united in matrimony, let them speak now,or forever hold their peace."

There is a long silence, broken only by the sound of some galloping hooves. After a moment, the officiator speaks again. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" With a beaming smile, Orion leans in to kiss his new wife on the lips.

The hoofbeats grew louder, and the doors burst open. In ran a disheveled Raven, breathing heavily and glaring daggers at her doppelgänger. "Stop this farce of a wedding at once!" she cried out, stunning the guests assembled. Assuming an attack stance, she yelled, "That - that thing captured me and took my place! That's no pony ... it's a changeling!"

Orion looks around between the two Ravens and gasps, horrorstruck. "So that's why I've been having these headaches! I nearly kissed a changeling!" Then he stops. "Worse! I just -married- a changeling!"

Astra throws herself at Orion, wrapping her hooves around him. "Don't listen to her! She's the changeling! It's really me, darling, the one you love!" Astra glared at Raven. "Look at her! Filthy thing probably crawled right out of the sewer!"

Raven's mouth dropped open. "Why, you little-" She launched herself at Astra.

Orion uses his magic to throw up a protective shield around himself and Astra, "That's enough!" he shouts. "I will decide which of you is the real Raven." He deactivates the shield and places the two mares side by side. "Okay, Ravens... first question: in what context were we originally brought together?"

Astra is the first to reply. "I was sent to kill you. Instead, I fell in love with you, and we've been together ever since." She was glad she overheard that conversation, it was really useful.

Raven hung her head. "Yes. The leader of the Bad Seeds, Blackclaw, sent me. I couldn't go through with it."

Orion sighs, this was going to be hard. "Question two: Who did we meet when we arrived in Ponyville?"

Raven blurted the answer before Astra could. "Why, Longhaul, of course. He was making a delivery across from the manor when we saw him."

Astra piped up, "The poor dear hurt himself. You were nice enough to give him a ride back to the freight yard."

Orion sighs, time for a deceptively easy one. "Question three: what is my favorite color?"

Astra was stunned. "Oh come on, you can't be serious, asking a question like that! I mean, anypony could know that answer! Ask us something harder, for crying out loud!"

Orion grins, "But you see, that's exactly the point! The real Raven would know!" He gives the real deal a warm hug, then blinks. "...I'm still married to a changeling, aren't I?"

The official shook his head. "Tedchnically, you didn't seal the deal. The kiss is what makes it official, and you never kissed the ... err, other Raven, so for the moment, at least, you're still not married."

"NO! That can't be! We said I do, you pronounced us, we're husband and wife now!" Astra protested. "I wil not be denied this! I won't!"

Orion scowls, standing protectively beside the real Raven, "And just what are you going to do about it? Admit it, you've lost. This entire chapel knows your secret. They'll tell. And you'll be forced to flee, before you're caught by the guard!" He turns away. "Take off your disguise, you won't be needing it."

Astra sighed, knowing Orion was right. With a bright flash, she stands before the gathering as the changeling she truly was. "Is this what you want? To see me humiliated? Well, take a good look. You've done far worse than humiliate me. You just signed my death warrant. If I return to the hive, I will be killed for sure. If I stay here, who's to say I won't meet some horrible 'accident' at the hooves of the townsfolk?" She makes her way down the aisle, avoiding the stares of the gathering. "Don't worry, I'll go quietly. Not like any of you will care. Just another pest eliminated." Tears filled her eyes as the last vestiges of her dream crumbled away into nothing.

Raven stands still for a long moment, shivering slightly. She had never seen Orion act so cruel before... it was unlike him. Seeing Astra leave, she felt her heart break. Then without another thought, she runs off after the changeling. "Wait, come back! Hold on! We can talk this out!"

Astra stopped, and looked at Raven. "What's there to talk about? I'm ruined. I've failed at what I was assigned to do. What could you possibly have to say to me that's going to make everything all better?"

"I forgive you." Raven wraps her forehooves around the mare and hugs her. "Look... you were only trying to survive. I can see that. Orion could see that, or he will once I talk some sense into him... I don't think you're a bad pony, er, changeling. You were just acting on instinct." She smiles. "Hey... want to be my bridesmaid?"

"Y-you'd let me do that? After what I did to you?" Astra can barely believe what she's hearing, but eventaully returns Raven's hug. "I ... would be honored. You have a great husband, Raven, I saw that the whole time I was with him." She looks over to Orion. "Orion.. I know it isn't much, and probably won't make any difference, but ... I do want to apologize for putting you through this. I'm hoping you can try to forgive me."

Orion smiles a little, "I most certainly can, miss." He gives her a hug too, smiling, before looking back to Raven, "Shall we do this properly, my dear?"

"Yes, let's do this. Everypony, please re-take your seats," Raven says, walking with Orion to the officiant. "Now, then," the officiant says, "let us begin again. Orion, do you take Raven for your wife?"

"I do!" He says brightly, nodding excitedly.

"And do you, Raven, take Orion to be your husband?" the officiant asked.

"I certainly do," Raven said happily, gazing at Orion.

"Does anypony have any objections to these two being joined in matrimony?" Silence greeted the question. "Then, I do pronounce you husband and wife. Orion, you may now kiss your bride." Orion kisses Raven's muzzle, which she returns. Everypony applauds, particularly Astra.

Then, from a corner of the room, Pinkie Pie is heard to yell "Let's get this party started!" And she pulls out Vinyl Scratch, who immediately begins DJing.

As the music starts, Orion and Raven share their first dance together, after which they're joined by the rest of the group. Longhaul finds himself being stared at by a changeling. He shrugs and says, "Sure, why not?" and leads Astra to the dance floor.

A while later, the dancing has given way to casual chatter among the guests. Raven stands next to the food table with Astra, looking curious. "So, what are you going to do now? I mean, your mission kind of went off the rails, after all."

"I honestly don't know." Astra sighed. "I can't go back to the hive, and I doubt I could live here. I may have to find another town to settle in." She munches on a small sandwich. "I'm just not sure where I can go."

Raven smiles, "You know, there's a lot of room at our place, and we need guests... interested?"

Astra looks a bit unnerved. "Wouldn't that be a bit awkward? I mean, it's very generous, and if you and Orion are okay with it..."

Raven just smiles more, "It was his idea! Besides, you'll be safe. Orion's got connections, he'll be able to protect you."

"Well, then, how could I refuse?" Astra smiles a toothy changeling smile. "Hey, thet's one more thing ... and this is where it gets awkward ... but, would either of you be okay with letting me siphon off a little bit of your love now and then? It's what sustains us changelings, you know. I mean, I'm fine if you say no, I can try to find it elsewhere..."

Raven nods, "It's okay with me. It'll be great to have you around!"

Orion trots up at just that moment, "Shall we go home, ladies?"

Raven gives Orion a big hug. "Please. I've really missed it." She walks with Orion while Astra walks behind the pair.

Orion chuckles a bit, nuzzling Raven's cheek. "Luckily for you, we have an actual bed to sleep in, now. And of course, one for our new guest, too!"

"Hooray!" Raven says, laughing. The three continue on back to the manor.

Arriving home, Orion gives both mares hugs, but only Raven gets a kiss goodnight. "I'll see you both tomorrow morning for breakfast, I'm making pancakes!"

"See you both in the morning," Astra said, heading to the guest room.

With a wave, Orion and Raven walk together to their room, closing the door behind them.


	8. A Town Called Appleoosa: 1

The small frontier town of Appleloosa was quite the thriving community. Ever since the alliance was formed between the native buffalo and the pony settlers, the town prospered, wth the apples from Braeburn's orchards being the most successful export, gaining renown throughout Equestria, on a par with the crops from Sweet Apple Acres. It was a peaceful town, too, with very little crime to speak of save for the occasional mischievous colt who decided to test the limits of the law.

This all changed dramatically with the arrival of a certain stallion. Beaten by the weather, meaner than a pack of diamond dogs, Angus Mustang was rapidly becoming the scourge of Appleloosa, terrorizing the citizens and making life miserable for all, but one pony in particular was bearing the brunt of Angus's wrath. Longhaul Hoofer didn't quite understand what he had done to bring Angus down upon him, but every day was a new challenge to avoid bodily harm at the hooves of his antagonist.

This was set aside on this particular day, as Longhaul waited at the train station. His friend Orion and his wife Raven were coming to town for a romantic getaway, with accommodations graciously provided at Longhaul's sprawling ranch house. Longhaul checked the clock in the town square. The train should be arrving any time now.

Music plays on a phonograph record as the train from Ponyville pulls into the station, and off it steps a grey furred unicorn stallion with a floppy brown mane and a pocketwatch on his flank, wearing a tweed jacket, white shirt, blue bowtie, and a stetson. He surveys the dusty settlement before him and says, "So this is Appleoosa... I love new towns!"

Longhaul approaches the unicorn, smiling. "Orion! Good to see you again, my friend!" he says, wrapping Orion in a big hug. "My wagon is just over there," he says, indicating the end of the platform, "so we can load your bags in there for the trip to the ranch. How was the ride?"

"Splendid," Orion says with a smile, returning the hug and then using magic to float his and Raven's bags to the wagon, "I never knew this region of Equestria was so picturesque!"

"It is lovely down here, partly why I fell in love with this area," he replied, helping Raven down from the train before giving her a big hug as well. "Let's get your bags secured in the wagon and then I can take you out for a quick drink. I imagine you might welcome something after your trip."

"Please," Raven says politely. "We would love something." She smiles warmly as Orion gets the bags secured, "What was the other reason you came here?"

"It doesn't snow much," Longhaul said with a chuckle. "Big selling point for me. That, and the space. It's not as crowded as, say, Manehattan, or even as busy as Ponyville is becoming. You'll understand when you see the ranch." He walks over to the wagon and looks over Orion's work. "Nice work. You could make a great freight hauler," he says with a chuckle. "Come on, both of you, let's head to the saloon." He leads the two across the dusty main road to the saloon.

* * *

Orion steps into the saloon, Raven and Longhaul on either side of him, and trots like a cowpony up to the bar, chewing on a strand of hay. He fixes the barkeep with a tough expression and says in his best Amareican accent, "Tea. But the strong stuff. Leave the bag in." Then he gets the hay strand stuck between his teeth and spits it out.

Longhal glances at the bartender and laughs nervously. "He's from out of town. Sweet tea for me, hot tea for my friend, and whatever the lady would like please," he says, placing a pile of bits on the bar.

"Sweet tea for me also, please," Raven says quietly.

The bartender grunts and goes off to fetch the orders. "You might want to watch the act, friend, the locals don't take kindly to being mocked," Longhaul cautions.

Orion looks around as all the patrons are now giving him some nasty looks, "Ah, yes... sorry, everypony," he says in his normal voice, going to the farthest table he could and making himself comfortable there.

Longhaul carries the tray of drinks to the table, flanked by Raven. He waits for her to take a seat, then sits down himself. "Relax, they'll let it go eventually. They're quite a forgiving group, really-"

The saloon doors burst open and a gray earth pony stomps into the room. He wears a battered cowpony hat and matching leather vest. His face is rough-looking, beaten by weather and age. he squints as he surveys the room, the other ponies sitting stock still. Sighting his quarry, he bellows, "HOOFER! You and me got a score to settle!" He stomps over to the table and gets as close to Longhaul as possible, practically breathing into his face. "I aim to git what's mine, and you ain't gonna stop me! And if you won't give it to me, I'll take it out on the whole dang TOWN!" Steam clouds issued from his nostrils as he snorted heavily.

"Could you please not shout?" Orion asks politely, staring at the new arrival with barely a care in the world, "And what are you talking about, aiming to get what's yours? What are you looking for? And why take it out on the town? That hardly seems fair."

Turning his head slowly, the stallion fixed a steely gaze upon Orion. The stallion seemed to tower over the unicorn, and the stallion snorted again. "I ain't skeered of no horn-headed city slicker, and you'd do well to keep your snout outta this. This is between me and Hoofer here. Ain't no concern of yours." He turned back to Longhaul. "This ain't over yet. You will see me again, right soon I reckon. And you better be prepared to give me what's rightfully mine!" The stallion turned and stomped out of the saloon. The ponies inside breathed a collective sigh of relief at the stallion's departure and returned to their activities.

"Longhaul is my friend," Orion calls back at the departing pony. "And I never leave a friend behind!" He turns to Raven, who has been quiet most of the time, "Looks to me like we're going to be busy. Wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed," Raven replied, taking in the entire exchange. "Longhaul, who was that pony? And why is he threatening you like that?"

"His name is Angus Mustang," Longhaul said, starting the story. "A couple of weeks ago, I spotted him out on the back forty, walking arund and kicking at the dirt in various places. I went out to see what was going on, and he said he had come for his property. I explained to him that I owned the land and if he told me what he lost, I'd gladly try to locate it for him. I never saw his hoof coming, and he hit me square in the jaw, muttering about staying out of his business. Well, I wasn't gonna let some interloper do this to me on my property, so I slugged him back harder, knocked him clean to the ground. Told him to pack up and never come back. Well, he left, but eveyr day I see him watching me, whether in town or at my ranch." Longhaul took a drink of sweet tea. "He's tried to turn the town against me as well, threatening to do nasty things if they won't join him. The sheriff's been keeping order, but I don't know how long it will last."

Orion straightens his bowtie in a gesture Raven would be familiar with by now. He has his 'Right, I'm going to fix the problem of the week' face on as he sips his tea, "Right... let's go talk to this sheriff later, see if we can dig anything up on this Angus Mustang... he won't be expecting us to trail him."

Longhaul looks over to Raven. "Nice to see some things never change," he said softly. Raven nodded and sipped her tea.

* * *

At the sheriff's offfice, after hearing Longhaul's story, the sheriff pulled out a thick file. "Eeyup, we know all about ol' Angus. Used to lead a gang in the San Palomino Desert, used to do raids on the first settlements out this way. Even went after the buffalo a couple of times." The sheriff pulled out a mugshot of Angus. "Aftr a failed raid in Dodge City, his gang sold him out to the authorities and he did hard time. Seven years of hard labor, building a bridge across Ghastly Gorge, laying the tracks for Appleloosa and Dodge City ... we thought he'd turned over a new leaf when he was finally released. Looks like he's hankerin' to start his old way all over again."

"And now we have what appears to be a land claim by him on Longhaul's land... Sheriff, who owned the land before Longhaul? Does it have any intriguing magical properties that might be of interest?" Orion peers through the file, glasses on, reading everything.

"Longhaul here got himself a patch of land that nopony had owned before. The buffalo lay a claim to a migration path, and part of the sales contract stipulated that the path must remain open at all times," the sheriff explained.

"It was just off that path, on my land, that I first found Angus poking around," Longhaul said, remembering that first meeting. "Don't know what he was looking for, but he was kicking at a few different places."

"Then I propose an investigation of our own," Orion says, looking up. "And a stakeout to keep an eye on Angus. There must be something there he wants, and if it is on Longhaul's land, then we have to see to it that he doesn't get it. Whatever it is could fall into the wrong hooves, and we can't have that!"

"All right, I'll support you on this," the sheriff said, "but don't go taking the law into your own hooves. Observe and report only, let me handle the arrestin' and whatnot."

"Thanks, sheriff, we'll be careful. Come on, Orion, Raven, let's head to the ranch," Longhaul said. "We'll get you settled in and have a nice dinner."

Raven nods, and leads her adventurous husband back toward the wagon.

Longhaul hitches up and pulls the wagon down the road, Orion and Raven walking alongside him.

* * *

Turning down a path off the main road, Loghaul's ranch came into view. A single story building seemingly plunked in the middle of a vast expanse of desert, the house appeared small, but as the group drew closer, the true size of the house became apparent. "LIke I said, I like room to breathe," Longhaul explained. He pulled up in front of the house. "Here we are, home sweet home."

"It's almost as big as Coltsworth," Orion says in amazement. "And probably just as spacious!" He starts to collect his bags from the wagon, "Where will we be sleeping?"

"Follow me," Longhaul said, nosing the door open. Stepping inside, he turned to the left into a small hallway. "Your room will be here," he said, pointing with a hoof, "and the bathroom is right across the hall. My room is at the far end of the hallway." He turned back to where they had entered. "To the right is the main sitting room, and the kitchen is straight off the main entrance. No ceremony here, no fancy dining room. I also figured since it was such a nice day, we could have dinner on the back porch and watch the sun set."

"That sounds wonderful!" Orion says with a nod, teleporting the bags into their room. "What will we have?"

"I have some vegetable kebabs I'll cook up on the grill, flavored with a lovely sauce I made with some peppers I got from Mexicolt. It's not too hot, I make sure of that, I can't take a lot of heat either. Get your stuff settled and meet me on the back deck. The door's righ off the kitchen, just go straight ahead and you'll see it. I'm going to get stuff ready for dinner." He trots off to the kitchen.

"It is a lovely house," Raven said to Orion. "Wonder what's so special about a sunset, though, we see those all the time in Ponyville."

"Well, Ponyville also has more ponies," Orion comments with a nod. "Out here... just look at all these wide open spaces! I think we might be in for a treat!"

"I think you're right, dear," Raven said, nuzzling her husband. "I think we'll get to see more of why Longhaul loves it out here, despite all the trouble he's facing now."

Dinner was a simple affair, or as simple as a pony that loved cooking for friends could make it. Skewers of zucchini and yellow squash, alternated with bell peppers and onion, were grilled to perfection, slathered with Longhaul's special sauce blend. Bottles of Appleloosan cider were served along with sweet tea. "So ... whatcha think?" Longhaul asked, watching his guests eat, taking a forkful himself.

Carrie Shadow takes a bite, and after chewing and swallowing says "Delectable, Longhaul! I never knew you were such a good cook!"

"It's wonderful, Longhaul. Coud you give me the recipe? I'd like to see if we could duplicate it at home," Raven said, eating enthusiatically.

Longhaul blushed. "I'm glad you both like it. At one time I thought I could be a famous chef, but I found I liked being out in the open air more. Now, I do this for special occasions." The daylight started to change, and Longhaul glanced out to the west. "Now ... one of the other reasons I love it out here so much. Watch this."

The sun sank lower in the sky, turning the entire sky a brilliant shade of red and orange as it lowered toward the horizon. Distant saguaro cacti stood silhouetted as the night prepared to begin, and the final rays of the sun faded from view.

"Oh my..." Orion whispers, awed by the spectacle. But that is not all, for as Luna's moon rises into the sky, the stars come out. Silhouetted in the sky is the Princess of the Night herself, keeping watch over her subjects.

"Bet you don't see sights like this in Ponyville, do ya?" Longhaul said with a smile, lighting a couple of lanterns to stave off the darkness. "I sit out here for hours and just stare at the stars and listen to the sounds of nature. It's truly beautiful."

"So many stars..." Orion whispers, looking astonished, "I don't even need my telescope!"

"No light pollution out here. Ponyville, Canterlot, Manehattan ... too many lights obscuring the true beauty of the night." Longhaul took a pull from his cider. "I've spent nights talking to Luna out here, trying to get answers to things that are bothering me. Well, I do the talking, I doubt she even listens, if she hears me at all. Still, it brings me comfort getting it off my chest."

Orion Shadow chuckles, "I've never met her, myself... though I would like to think she hears everypony's cries, and tries to help when she can."

"Possibly," Longhaul says, finishing his cider. He glances over and sees Raven slipping into slumber, her light snoring just becoming audible. "Looks like today caught up with her," Longhaul says with a grin. We could all do with some rest, I reckon."

"I think so," Orion says, floating Raven onto his back magically, "Goodnight, Longhaul. I'll see you in the morning." He pecks the purple mare on the cheek.

Raven squirms slightly, never awakening. Longhual follows Orion back into the house, holding a lantern to light the way. "Goodnight Orion, see you in the morning."


	9. A Town Called Appleoosa: 2

Come the next day, the trio has split up: Raven and Longhaul are exploring the latter's lands, while Orion is staking out Angus' land. He hides in some bushes, doing his best to remain hidden.

Angus steps out of his rundown shack and takes a deep breath of the crisp morning air. He adjusts his hat and vest and makes his way down the path. Still a little rankled by his encounter with that pushy hornheaded city slicker, he felt in a more ornery mood than usual. His eyes sweep over some bushes at the opposite side of the road from his property, and for a moment he thought he saw something hiding in them. Shaking his head and taking another look, he concluded his eyes must have been playing tricks on him. Removing a tattered piece of paper from his vest pocket, he studied its contents carefully before heading in the direction of the White Tail Woods.

Moving as silently as he can, Orion rises slowly out of the bushes and follows after the earth pony, though all that is seen of him is a slight distortion of light, as he is using an invisibility spell on himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Longhaul and Raven are exploring near the buffalo path. "He was pawing around right around here. I don't know if he buried something or if there's a marker, but whateevr it is it's in this area, if it's here at all."

Raven finds an x scratched in the dirt and smirks, "He made it easy for us! I'll have to thank him later." She begins digging, not caring one jot for the fact that she's getting dirt on her hooves.

Longhaul runs over and joins in the digging, stopping when his hooves hit a mass of wood. Dusting the area with his tail, he reveals several planks. Pawing at one with his hoof, he lifts it enough for sunlight to shine into the hole. A brilliant golden glow greets both him and Raven. "Holy ... by Luna's nostrils, there's a whole stockpile of gold in here!" He removes more planks to reveal sacks full of golden coins. "So this is what he was loking for! I wonder if this was his haul from all those robberies long ago."

"Durn tootin' it is, pardner," came a low drawl from behind the two. A lasso followed a split second later, ensnaring the two ponies. "and if'n y'all had jus' let me go about my business, we coulda saved all this hassle, I gotta do something about this. Durn shame it worked out this way, but-" Angus took off his hat and held it close to his chest, "-it's the Laaaaw of the West."

"Untie my wife and friend at once," says a new voice. It was Orion, but thanks to the invisibility spell his voice sounds like it's coming from everywhere at once, "Before I am forced to do something drastic." His tone was icy.

Angus perked up, and looked around in every direction, trying to see where the voice was coming from. "Better show yerself, hornhead, or I'll show these two the real meaning of 'drastic.'" He yanked the rope tighter, sending Longhaul and Raven down to the dirt.

"Oh very well," Orion continues, and with a swirl of light he is there, dressed like a magician. "So, tell me... why did you steal the gold? Who are you working for?"

"I don't work for nopony," Angus snarled. "I led the fiercest band of roughnecks this side of the Macintosh Mountains. And all because of one failed bank job, them lowlife hornswagglers sole me down the river rather than face a necktie party. I buried that stash here after each job, in case somethin' like that happened. Then, this idjit," he said, indicating Longhaul, " had ta come along and stake his claim on my hiding spot." He turned to Longhaul. "Shoulda let me go about my business, y'all woulda never seen me agin."

Longhaul said nothing, but worried for the fate of Raven and Orion.

"Your business is illegal," Orion says, annoyed. "Besides, it's not Longhaul's fault. He didn't know the gold was here, did you Longhaul?"

"The only thing I knew about as the buffalo path, I swear! Look, I didn't want no trouble, I just got a little hot seeing somepony rootin' around on my land! Just - just take everything and go, you won't get no trouble from us," Longhaul pleaded.

"I know I won't," Angus said with a wicked grin. " 'Cuz I don't plan on leaving anypony who can go runnin' to the sheriff."

"Ain't nopony runnin' nowhere!" cried out a familiar voice. Angus turned to see the sheriff and a small posse standing behind him, The unicorns in the party had their horns charged. "Hooves in the air, Angus, and drop the rope, it's all over."

Orion smirks at Angus and says "Subsonic magical signal. That's fancy unicorn talk for an invisible magical signal that only unicorns can detect, alerting everypony within range to the caster's location. Enjoy your bounty."

The sheriff tips his hat to Orion. "Mighty fine work there. Why don't you help your friend out of the pit and we'll take care of ol' Angus here." The unicorns had already slipped bonds around Angus's hooves, preventing him from running away, then turned their attention to excavating the bags of gold from the hole.

Orion helps Raven and Longhaul out, starting to check for injuries.

Raven wraps her hooves around Orion. "I'm okay, sweetie, just bumped around a bit. Longhaul, are you all right?"

Longhaul dusts himself off and adjusts his hat. "Yeah, just hurt my pride having to beg like that," he replied sheepishly.

Orion hugs them both, nuzzling Raven's cheek. "Let's get going... After all this excitement, I'm starving!" He leads the charge back toward the house.

Longhaul and Raven gallop off after Orion, a cloud of dust rising in their wake.

* * *

As soon as the trio were out of sight, an eerie green glows overtook the sheriff and his posse, and in their place stood several changelings. Angus dropped his head and said in a soft voice, "Look, I did what I said I would do. What's gonna happen to me now?"

"That's up to our glorious queen to decide," one of the drones said. "She might be merciful when she hears how cooperative you were. It's a slim chance, so don't get your hopes too high." Turning to the others, the drone said, "Let us return to the hive. Our queen willl be most pleased with our efforts." Two other drones lifted Angus effortlessly, and wings beating, the group flew back to the hive, bags and all held between them.

* * *

Arriving back, Orion sets about making a snack. "Is it me, or did that seem a little too easy, you two?"

Longhaul is at the stove making some fried potatoes. "Maybe a little. Sheriff sure seemed to get there quick, considering how far from town we were. You think he was tailing us as well, to see if we were on the up and up?"

Ravn sat at the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee. "All I know is, I'm glad that nasty business is over with. Orion, we came to relax and have fun, let's not dwell on this too much."

"Raven, you're right," he says with a nod, "I'll just have to dwell privately." He sits beside her at the table, munching on some carrot sticks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angus and his changeling escorts had arrived at the hive, and were now approaching the royal throne room. The changeling formerly known as the sheriff rapped on the door with her forehoof. "We have returned with the prisoner, your majesty," she hissed. "May we enter?"

"You may enter," purred a silky voice. The doors opened to show Queen Chrysalis seated upon her throne, surrounded by drone guards. "Greetings, Mister Mustang. I understand you have been most ...cooperative on our behalf. And I suppose I should thank you for helping finance our little scheme."

Angus looked visibly nervous as he was brought before the changeling queen. "Not like I had a choice, when your crew here grabbed me in the desert two weeks ago. It was either help them or become dinner." His eyes narrowed. "Is that what happens to me now?" he asked in a whisper.

Chrysalis smiled and ran her hoof through Mustang's mane, licking her fangs. "Oh yes... And more besides." She looks to a couple of other drones, "Prepare a conversion cocoon for our friend Angus," she orders. The two drones nod and fly away.

Chrysalis turned back to Angus, "Keep the image of that unicorn and his purple trophy wife in your mind, Angus... I have plans for them." She stares at him hypnotically. "Do I make myself clear?"

Angus's eyes glowed with a green hue. "Clear as crystal, my queen. I am in your service." He was led away by two changeling guards.

Chrysalis threw her head back and laughed. "You fools have no idea what you've stumbled upon," she said to no-ling in particular. "No matter, soon you will be under my control, and your pretty princesses will have fallen!" She laughed more, her laughter echoing through the great throne room.

* * *

Longhaul got a shiver up his spine. "Whoa .. just got a feeling that something bad is brewing," he said, spooning the potatoes into a large bowl.

Orion blinks, pulling a pocketwatch from his jacket. "Teatime on a Saturday... Yes, seems like a typical thing to have happen at a time like this." He closes the watch. "I almost wonder if it's related to that little misadventure at our wedding..." He looks to Raven. "You know the one I'm talking about, where I had to come rescue you from your evil twin?"

"Ah yes, I remember that," Raven says wistfully. "Funny, I never knew I had a twin until she abducted me. She felt she deserved to be 'living in the lap of luxury,' as she put it."

Longhaul set the bowl of potatoes on the table, along with a serving spoon and some smaller plates. "You think there's something more sinister ahoof, Orion? Come to think of it, there's been some strange goings-on out here recently."

Orion nods, using his magic to serve himself some potatoes, "Longhaul, I would be more surprised if there wasn't.. there have been too many sightings for it to be a coincidence. And if something is happening? We'll need to prepare."

"So what should I do? I'm not nobility, nor do I have a direct line to the princesses should something serious arise." He chewed his potatoes and thought about what was possibly going on.

"Maybe not, but you have friends who do," Orion says with a smile. "My father was great friends with Princess Celestia when he was still mayor of Trottingham. She'll definitely listen to his son."

Longhaul nods. "I never thought of it that way. I'll just have to find a way to get in touch with you should anything really strange happen out here."

Orion floats over some paper and a quill, "Our mailing address," he informs Longhaul. "You can write to us!"

Raven nods. "If it's really urgent, perhaps you could send a telegram. It looks like the lines out here are working, and it will get to us faster."

Longhaul takes the paper and quill. "Thanks, both of you. I'll be sure to keep you informed." he chuckles. "Who knows, perhaps the princesses might make me one of their spies!" He laughs at that. "Ah, it's nice to dream, I guess."

Carrie Shadow winks, "Spoilers," he says mysteriously, before kissing Raven's cheek, "But enough talk, let's enjoy our vacation!"

"Yes, let's do!" Longhaul agreed, as the conversation around the table turned to more pleasant topics.

* * *

A couple weeks later, the time had come for Orion and Raven to return home. They had gotten many souvenirs during their time in Appleoosa, but the one Orion treasured most was a conversation he had with a certain somepony on their last night on the ranch. He sat alone on the back deck tonight, looking up at the night sky and all its splendor.

The soft flapping of wings heralded the arrival of the lunar princess. Touching down gently on the ground, Luna made her way over to where Orion sat. "Greetings, Sir Orion. We did not expect to find thee here. To what purpose dost thou find thyself in this locale?"

Orion bows low at the sudden approach of his Princess, then says "We... that is, my wife and I, Raven Shadow, have been visiting a mutual friend of ours, Longhaul. We also helped him solve the mystery of Angus Mustang and the lost gold claim."

Luna smiles. "Rise, Sir Orion. Yes, we know of Longhaul Hoofer, we have heard him many a night speaking with us. He is a loyal servant, and lover of the nighttime. We regret we could not speak with him, but we have heard his supplications." Luna sat down next to Orion. "He must be a true friend for you to take your time to assist him in such a matter."

Orion blushes a little, "He most certainly is... I would do the same for all my friends, for they have always been the best of me." He smiles as Luna joins him, "I am honored to have you join me tonight, Princess... it is not often one gets a personal conversation with a princess, considering we've never really had a chance to talk before, after all."

"Thou art one of the few we can trust, Sir Orion. Our sister still remembers fondly thy father and his loyalty, and she feels such traits were passed to his son. A grave threat is approaching, Sir Orion. It is one that will test the will of everypony, and we fear that even our sister and ourself are in grave danger. Tell me, what knowest thou of the changelings?" Luna asked, her face serious in the glow of the moon.

Orion looks taken aback, his face suddenly pale, "I... I admit, I know little, only what the books tell... apart from this: when Raven and I were married, a changeling drone abducted her, and took her place... she said she was tired of a lowly drone's life, and wanted a slice of the rich one instead. She was defeated, but only just in time. Raven risked being changed, or worse." He did not add that the drone came to live with them for a time, before flying off to start a hive of her own.

Luna looked grim. "Why hast thou not told anypony about this until now? This only confirms our fears that a large-scale invsion is imminent." She looks up toward the stars. "Our sister made a mistake not destroying the changeling queen when she had the chance. Now, there have been reports of drones infiltrating our cities, amassing supplies and equipment, all because the queen has had time to regroup. When they attack, we fear we will be powerless to resist the onslaught." She turns to Orion. "How trustworthy is thy friend, Longhaul? Wouldst thou stake thy life upon his honor and dedication to Equestria?"

Orion nods solemnly, "I would. In fact, I would say that both of us would die to protect this country, if asked to."

Luna nods, her brain already working out a plan. "We shall speak to him soon. Tell him nothing of our conversation. Orion, we sincerely hope neither you or Longhaul will need to sacrifice thy lives in the service of Equestria, but it comforts us to know that thou are truly loyal and dedicated. We shall speak again, Sir Orion. We must go now." Luna rises and steps back off the porch. Flapping her wings, she took to the night sky, rising until she was indistinguishable from the stars shining all around.


	10. Infestation: Chapter 1

It was midnight in Ponyville. The moon was hidden beneath a blanket of clouds, shrouding the world below in darkness. The busy town was now eerily silent, even the nocturnal animals had quieted. The air was tense with anticipation. Down below, ponies slept. In one house, a Victorian manor far removed from the town's usual building style, a grey unicorn noble dreamed, his purple earth pony wife held protectively in his forelegs. Up above and all around town, insect-like creatures sat quietly, waiting for their queen's signal.

A dark figure darted through the empty streets, keeping to the shadows and alleyways. He glanced up, left, right, all around... good, it didn't appear he was being followed. His luminous green eyes kept a watch for any signs of movement - by now, he was sure that the end was only a heartbeat, and a command, away. Reaching his destination, hidden in the back of the Victorian mansion, he lurked by the servants' entrance. Drawing a deep breath, he changed his eyes bak to their normal brown color, then he knocked softly once, then three times, then three more. He hoped the signal was still valid, or all was for naught.

Upstairs, the grey unicorn noble jerks awake and carefully extricates himself from his wife, then makes his way down to the servants' entrance, trotting as quietly as possible. He opens the door. "Hello?" He mumbles sleepily.

"Orion, thank goodness you answered... I was afraid they'd gotten you, too!" The gray earth pony's voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but shaky and his speech was rapid with fear and excitement. "You were the only one I could think of... the only one left I could trust! I need your help!" He glanced around nervously. "It's not safe out here. May I come in?" he practically pleaded, his eyes brimming with fear.

"Of course Longhaul, of course you may... They'd never get me, this house is too well-protected." He moves to one side to let his friend in. "Would you like some tea? I can make us both some."

Longhaul shakes his head. "No time... just some water will do. I can't stay long, but I didin't know who else could help me... everypony else has been turned... I can't..." He broke down in silent sobs before drawing a deep, ragged breath and regaining some composure. He looks up at Orion, and as he does so, his eyes blink green before returning back to their original color.

Orion turns away to get the water, turning back in time to see Longhaul's eyes change color. His caring expression hardens, his eyes growing cold. His horn begins to glow. "Get out of my house," he whispers. "I don't know what you've done with the real Longhaul... But I want him back. And if you've hurt my family... may Celestia have mercy on your soul, because I won't."

Longhaul cringes with fear. "NO! It's not like that! I'm not one of them!" Tears flood his eyes. "I am the real Longhaul, I haven't been turned! I'm on a mission for the Princesses!" He scrambles to make himself a smaller target, knowing full well that one blast from Orion's horn could do unspeakable damage. "My eyes were enchanted so I could blend in, learn their movements... when I had all the information I could collect, I was to report to Princess Celestia!" His head dropped. "They found me out... the queen put a bounty on me... I've been running for the past five days with no real rest but snippets of a nap here and there, and if I don't make it to Canterlot within the next fourteen hours, we're all doomed!" He drops to the floor, his body heaving. "I can't... I can't fail now... not now…"

"Do you have proof?" Orion asks. The compassionate side of him was wanting him to accept Longhaul's story at face value, but the defensive part was still suspicious. It was a very good cover story, but was it true? "A letter, maybe? Mobilization plans?"

Nodding slowly, Longhaul pulls a worn scroll out of his saddlebag, embossed with the royal seal. "My commission. And if you'll let me, I'll explain why Ponyville and all of the other cities continue to exist." Longhaul takes a deep breath. "There have been small attacks, mostly on the population, but the main centers of power have been undisturbed. The main reason, as I found out, is that the pieces aren't all in place yet. Once that happens, unless the Princesses can stop it beforehand, we're all done for."

"Where are the changelings now?" Orion questions, straightening his bow tie, "We need to work up a defense plan."

"That's just it," Longhaul says in a conspiratorial whisper. "They're everywhere. All the good litle soldiers are waiting for her buggy majesty to give the command, then every city at once falls. Appleloosa, Ponyville, Manehattan, Trottingham, even Canterlot." He withdraws another scroll. "This is all of the details that I was able to get before I was discovered. We have to get these to the castle witin the next fourteen hours if we are to have any hope of stopping them."

"Then how do we get there if they're everywhere? It's too far for me to teleport!"

He sinks to the floor in defeat. "I don't know. You were my last hope, my... only hope. I'm out of ideas, out of strength, and thanks to blundering ol' me, all of Equestria is doomed." He stares at the floor. "I've been able to move about, as long as I keep out of plain sight. Sooner or later, I'm going to be discovered and when that happens, I'm as good as dead. I need a travel companion. Somepony who can get to the princesses in the event I can't. We might make it, but the chance is slim."

Orion smiles. "Then let's take chances, Longhaul. Equestria needs us."

Longhaul blinks. "You'll help me?" He wraps Orion in a tight hug. "I knew I could count on you," he said softly.

Orion Shadow hugs back. "Of course I'll help. Now let's go, we haven't a moment to lose!"

Longhaul repacks his saddlebag. "Okay. If we can get to the train station, we can make the last train out to Canterlot. Only problem is, getting to the station."

"We'll teleport," says Orion, before he freezes. "Raven and the foals! What about them?!"

"If they stay inside, and out of sight, they'll be fine. If they venture too close to a window or step outside... " His voice trails off. "I'm guessing you've fortified ths house somehow, and most of the drones are just waiting for orders."

Orion Shadow nods. "I've cast all the spells I can… but I will tell them to stay hidden." He grabs a quill and parchment and begins writing a note to Raven, teleporting it onto their bed. Then he turns to Longhaul. "Ready?"

He nods and closes his eyes. "Ready or not, let's get moving."

Orion grabs his hoof, focuses his magic, and teleports to Ponyville Station.

Once materialized, Longhaul quickly darts into a dark corner, dragging Orion with him. "Down, before we're spotted!" he whispers.

Unfortunately, a particularly smart drone catches the flash of Orion's horn and the sound it makes as they materialize. "Stay right where you are ponies," it hisses.

Longhaul's eyes change to a luminescent green. "At ease, brother. This morsel is mine." He flashes a toothy smile. "Any news on the plan?" he asks.

The drone looks suspicious, but nods. "The Queen will be giving her signal within the hour… she wants Equestria under siege by sunrise. It is just after midnight, so there will be plenty of time."

"Excellent. My orders are to report to Canterlot, and I got a little hungry along the way," he says with a sinister smile. "If there's nothing further, I'll be on my way. Hail Queen Chrysalis!" he says, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Hail Queen Chrysalis!" responds the drone, saluting. It eyes Orion for a moment. "You too, unicorn."

Orion heaves a deep sigh and says flatly "Hail Queen Chrysalis."

Longhaul nods and leads Orion onto the train. Once aboard, he seeks out an empty car and sits down, keeping his eyes green until the train pulled away from the station. He whispered to Orion, "That one must not have got the memo about me... lucky break."

"He said within the hour… that means we have even less time…" Orion frowns deeply.

Closing his eyes, Longhaul leans his head back. "Dammit, I hate when they run ahead of schedule. Either that, or they're doing that deliberately, to confuse any resistance efforts." He sighs. "And, just how long is a train trip to Canterlot, perchance?"

Orion checks his fob-watch. "Normally a half-hour… but if they're everywhere, they might do checkpoints between here and there, which will add to our time. To say nothing of increased castle security."

Longhaul looks around to make sure the train car was completely empty, then removes his saddlebag. Under the material on his right side was a depiction of Celestia's and Luna's cutie marks, fused together, with additonal glyphs underneath. "This is my castle pass... and the reason I never take off my saddlebags in mixed company. It goes with the scroll." He shakes his head. "If it weren't for one nosy drone, I may never have been discovered."

"Then I hope we make it… we don't have much time." He's quiet for the remainder of the ride, trying to put together something resembling a plan.

Longhaul let his eyes return to normal once the train was rolling, only popping them back to their green form when he heard a noise approaching them.

A drone walks through the car, and spotting Longhaul and Orion, approaches. "Hail Queen Chrysalis! Are you well today, my brother?" he asks, eyeing Orion hungrily. "Perhaps you could share a snack?"

Longhaul draws Orion closer. "Sorry, brother, I really can't spare this one. My journey has made me very weak. I must revitalize before we arrive in Canterlot." He smiles broadly. "Another time, perhaps."

"Yes… we Trottingham nobles are very rich in flavor," says Orion dryly. "Like a fine wine, really."

"Ixnay on the arcasm-say," Longhaul hisses. He smiles more at the drone.

The drone eyes the two warily. "Of course... another time. I will look forward to it, after the invasion is complete." He walks back to the front of the train.

Once the drone has gone, Orion breathes a sigh of relief. "You know… I'm glad you haven't been turned… I'd be in trouble if you were."

"We're not out of the woods yet, my friend. We still need to get to the palace and get these plans to the princesses," he says softly. "So close..." he says,leaning back in his seat.

"I only hope nothing else goes wrong," Orion says, looking grim.


	11. Infestation: Chapter 2

The train slowly pulled into the Canterlot station, attracting the notice of several drones, who moved to stand near all the doors. They could take no chances.

"Remember, no eye contact, stay close to me, and say nothing," Longhaul whispered, reinforcing the enchantment on his eyes. He made srue his saddlebag was tight against his side, and stood up slowly, facing Orion, and motioning him to stand as well. They prepared to exit the train.

Orion nods, following his friend out of the train, doing his best to look dazed and confused as if he had just been fed upon.

Walking off the train and crossing the platform, Longhaul and Orion move through the gathering of drones. Keeping his appearance neutral, he looks ahead, only acknowledging those close by with a small nod.

A shriek rings out across the platform. "It's him! It's the traitor!" Longhaul tries not to panic as he whispers to Orion, "Crud. Any ideas?"

Orion Shadow nods, allowing himself a small smile. He looks toward the distant castle. "Run!" And he takes off into the night.

Longhaul gallops along as fast as he can, keeping pace with Orion, the catle within sight. He looks behind to see at least ten drones following, and quickens his pace. "Better kick it into high gear, we got company!" he shouts.

"I've also got my magic!" Orion says, his horn flaring to life as he fires several small blue fireballs at the bug-ponies. Not hot enough or large enough to kill them, but enough to stun them.

"Good shooting! That should keep them back enough!" Longhaul says, staying by Orion's side. Looking ahead, he sees the spires of the castle growing taller... and a large gathering of changeling drones blocking off the road to the main gate. "They're definitely on to us. I don't think we can blast our way through..."

"But we can try!" He pours more power into the spell, conjuring the largest and hottest fireball he can, before pelting it right at the upcoming horde.

A blinding flash and a wave of heat scatter changelings in all directions, the lucky few not directly in the blast zone blinded by the intense light and hissing loudly. Longhaul smiles at Orion and doubles his pace, reaching the gates of the palace. "I bring a message for the Princess," he says, exposing the markings on his side to the guard. He brings Orion in close. "He's with me, he's safe."

The guard nods, and allows them in. "Princess Luna is awaiting you," he says stiffly.

Longhaul nods curtly to the guard, and trots toward the throne room. The doors are opened and Princess Luna sits, eyeing the two approaching ponies with suspicion. Longhaul removes his saddlebag, opting to instead carry it for the final distance of the journey. He stops and bows deeply. "Your Highness, I bring news of the invasion plans. This gentlecolt has assisted me in my travels, without his help I never woul have made it this far. I await your orders."

Orion bows as well, introducing himself. "The Right Honourable Sir Orion Brownmane Baronet, ma'am," he says.

Luna looks thoughtful. "Your orders are simple, my subject. Stand down." Her turquoise eyes flash green.

"S-stand down? But, don't...oh no..." he says softly, noticing the flash as it died away. "No... NO! It can't be!" he cried.

"It is," says Orion grimly. Luna smirks, and her form bursts into green flame before revealing herself to be Chrysalis. "Equestria is ours," she says with a dark smile. "You're too late, my little ponies." She turns to Longhaul. "You. As punishment for your treason of the hive, you will be killed. As for your friend… I do not yet know. But rest assured, we will take care of him."

"I'm sorry," he says softly to Orion, "I've doomed us all. Please, forgive me." Knowing he's a goner anyway, Longhaul summons up every ounce of courage he has and dares to approach the changeling queen. "What have you done with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, you evil harpy?" he shouts. "I may be marked for death, but I swear to the goddesses I will do all I can to take you with me!"

Chrysalis' smile widens, looking truly poisonous. "You don't want to know. Trust me." She looks to the guards. "Take them both to the dungeons, but make sure the noble has the better cell… I shall need him."

Longhaul makes one last lunge toward Chrysalis, but is grabbed immediately by two very strong guards. "You haven't won yet! I'm not alone, you know... there's more! And we will beat you and your cursed hive!" he cries as he's dragged away, struggling the entire time.

Chrysalis simply shakes her head. "Oh, Longhaul… haven't you learned? You can't trust -anypony-." Orion is dragged away as well, though he does try to resist.

The finality of her words sinks in to his thick skull, and Longhaul slumps in the grasp of the guards, too weak emotionally and physically to continue the fight. "Then I'd rather die," he says quietly, "than live in such a world as you would create." Nopony heard him, or cared to, as he was dragged to his cell to await his inevitable fate. Tossed inside roughtly, the iron door clanging shut, Longhaul lay down in a corner of the cell, back to the door, and sobbed quietly.

Orion is left alone in his cell, and stares out the window, thinking. "My family… I will never see them again… if I'm lucky, Chrysalis will spare them," he says to himself. "And my friends… Ponyville, Trottingham… all doomed…" He stomps a hoof in frustration. "And I can't STAND it!"

"I never should have got you involved," came a voice from a nearby cell. "Your fate, and your family's, is on my hooves. Equestria's as well. It's all my fault..." Longhaul sniffles loudly, and slowly walks to the bars of his cell. "I don't think 'sorry' is going to suffice this time."

"We gave it our best try," says Orion, looking toward Longhaul's cell. He smiles sadly. "Thank you for letting me help." He adjusts his glasses. "And for being my friend… it was a pleasure knowing you."

"Some friend... just promise you'll not think ill of me after I'm gone. I enjoyed being with you and I am truly thankful for your friendship." He sighs, accepting his fate. Removing his hat, he takes out a small vial. "I was told this was the absolute last resort. At the very least, I'll deny Chrysalis her chance to gloat." He removes the cork and swallows the contents, dropping the empty vial to the ground. "Je vous aime, je dois partir..." he says, closing his eyes and slumping to the cold floor.

Orion Shadow begins to cry as his friend falls to the floor, taking his hat and placing it in Longhaul's hooves, before again using his magic to set the body on fire, so the changelings couldn't desecrate it.


	12. Infestation: Chapter 3

A couple of days had passed since Orion and Longhaul were captured by the evil Queen Chrysalis. Cooling his heels in a relatively comfortable cell, Orion wondered what the queen had meant when she said she "might need" him.

Being roughly escorted to the throne room, Orion was about to receive his answer, or so he hoped. Forced to bow in acquiescence, he could see the form of Queen Chrysalis standing before him. "Sir Orion Brownmane Baronet... imagine my luck to find a noblepony to aid me in my quest," she purrs. "Even better that you were practically delivered to me by that stupid foal, Longhaul. Now," she breathed, leaning in close, her forked tongue flicking against Orion's ear, "with your help, my total rule of Equestria will be soon complete."

"My help?" Orion says simply, raising an eyebrow. "I would never help you, Chrysalis. To do so would be equal to betraying the Princesses. And even if I wanted to help, innocent blood has been spilled! I will not besmirch Longhaul's memory by helping the likes of you!"

Chrysalis smiles, then starts to laugh... first a bone-chilling chuckle, then a full-blown laugh. "Oh, you naive fool... don't you think that I could take control of you at any time I so desire?" she asks, tracing a hoof under his chin. "My dear Baronet, if I can overpower your princesses, what hope do you have of resisting my powers?" She puts a pout on her face. "Oh, you miss your dear companion... maybe I can help with that..."

With a flash of green flames, standing before Orion is, what appears to be, Longhaul. Save for the green eyes, and wicked smile, this could easily pass as Orion's departed friend. "Maybe this would ease your pain a little, knowing that I'll always be with you, my good friend!" Chrysalis/Longhaul said venomously. "Or, if you won't do it for me..." Another flash of green, and this time the form of Orion's wife, Raven stands before him. "Then perhaps you'd do it for me, my love?"

Orion Shadow feels his blood turn to ice as Chrysalis transforms first into Longhaul, and then his wife. "What's in it for me?" he asks at last. "What do I hope to gain? Assurance my family will remain safe?"

"As long as you be a good pony and do as I ask, no harm will come to you or your family. You have my solemn word on it," Chrysalis said, reverting to her true form. Her eyes flashed with malice. "Cross me, and unspeakable deeds will befall you and yours. And we wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious wife or foals, would we?" she practically hissed, a wide smile revealing sharp fangs.

Orion closes his eyes as he considers her words, fully aware that what he was doing was treason, in Equestrian law. Then again, did it really matter? Nopony knew the fate of Celestia and Luna... He would be very lucky if Raven still loved him, after this. At last he opens his eyes, bowing of his own accord. "At your command, your majesty," he says at last, thinking a silent apology to wherever Longhaul was now.

Chrysalis's eyes narrowed and her smile grew. "All too easy," she said softly. She approached Orion. "Your task is to go to the nobles and convince them that any further resistance is useless. Get them to give up their senseless fight and swear their fealty to me."

Orion Shadow gives a nod. "Yes ma'am. Shall I send them a letter, or meet them face to face?"

"Arrange a meeting a couple of days from now. I'm sure you'd know the best place to do so without attracting attention, or suspicion." She walks back to the throne and sits down, lounging on the soft cushions. "Ahhh .. so soft, just like your former rulers," she says with a chuckle. "Oh, and don't harbor any thoughts of passing a warning. You will be accompanied by one of my... ambassadors," she says, motioning to a changeling standing a short distance away. The changeling approaches and morphs into a nondescript unicorn. "This is your assistant, Steno Pad. He will report back to me all of your activities." Her voice become menacing. "I would suggest you be on your best behavior."

Orion simply nods again, and draws himself up in an attempt to look noble. He beckons to Steno Pad. "Come along then," he says. "We have a meeting to arrange." He trots toward the throne room doors, already thinking of things to write. "I'll need some supplies though... My home in Ponyville has all of my stationery. Shall we go fetch it?"

Steno eyes Orion suspiciously. "And what's wrong with the stationery here in Canterlot?" he asks. "Surely the paper and quills are of the highest standards for you filthy ponies." He lets out an exasperated sigh. "Fine ... but don't even think of any funny stuff," he says, trying to sound more fierce than he really is.

"All nobles have their own stationery... To use ones belonging to another is a sign of weakness," he replies. "Onwards and upwards!" And with that he trots through the castle, wishing Chrysalis had given him a pass of some sort. He supposed Steno would have to do for now. Nevertheless he keeps going, watching for any passing drones.

Steno trots alongside, nodding to the sentries posted along the corridor. Down one particular hallway is what appears to be a platoon of guards, all standing at the ready, watching a set of doors at the very end of the hall. He nudges Orion along. "Don't get caught dillydallying around here or your death will be quick and painful. Queen Chrysalis would be quite upset if you died before fulfilling your mission."

Orion wonders briefly what could be behind those doors... Steno's nudging and the platoon keeps him from exploring. He sighs and eventually makes his way out of the castle and into the train station, paying no attention to the chilly, late autumn sunlight. He steps up to the ticket booth. "2 tickets to Ponyville please," he says.

"Yes, sir," the ticket agent says. "Ponyville, huh? That's quite the long haul." He hoofs over the tickets. "Train leaves in five minutes from Platform Three. Just watch for the signs," he says with a barely perceptible nod.

"Come on, let's get this over with," an impatient Steno says, once again nudging Orion towards the platform. "I hate train rides... too much can go wrong."

"Look at it is way, we can learn more about each other." He boards the train, taking a seat near the window. "How long have you been working for royalty, Steno?"

Steno isn't interested in friendly chit-chat, but plays along since there's nothing better to do. "Long enough to know this is a really bad idea. I mean, she got her flank handed to her once before, and now she's totally convinced that this time she'll triumph." He looks at Orion. "Don't get me wrong... my loyalties are strong, and my love for her is boundless. I just get this feeling..."

Other ponies fill the train car, some going about their business, others looking towards Orion and giving barely perceptible nods, seating themselves close by and busying themselves with puzzles or newspapers.

"You and me both," Orion agrees, noting the barely perceptible nods. There seemed to be a lot of them happening today. "My loyalty is to my family. I will protect them, no matter the cost." He looks thoughtful. "I only hope they still love me, once they find out... I'm doing this for them."

"One benefit to being part of a hive, I suppose," Steno said as the train lurched away from the platform and began its journey toward Ponyville. "There is no dissenting thought, and all work for the common goal of the hive and the mother queen." A sour look crosses his face. "Free thinking is so overrated."

"Tickets, please," the conductor announced as he entered the car. He eyed the passengers, and Orion and his companion, as he punched the tickets. He exited the car, the door behind him clicking shut. Ahead was the entrance to the tunnel that ran under the mountain.

Orion chuckles some as he relaxes in his seat. "I suppose so, I have never looked at life from the perspective of your race before... To you we are food, cattle even. But to us, you are invaders who want to see all we have built destroyed or turned to fit your ends. No wonder you had to do this... Our races can never co-exist peacefully, though I wish we could."

"It's your duty to make that happen," Steno reminded Orion. "Her Majesty does not take kindly to failure, or treachery. Ask Longhaul about that one. Oh wait, you can't anymore," he says with a sardonic tone and a sly grin. "You'd do well to remember that."

During the conversation, a gradual exodus of other ponies went practically undetected. Besides Orion and Steno, there were only four other ponies in the railcar, each strategically placed, or so it would appear. The train entered the tunnel and the car went dark. When light returned, Steno found himself surrounded by a group of very hostile looking ponies. Knowing a fight was futile, he simply raised his hooves in defeat.

"Get him!" the leader of the group cried out, and Steno was instantly bound tight to his seat. Smiling to Orion, the leader of the group bowed slightly. "Not to worry, Mister Shadow, you're quite safe now. Longhaul sent a message about you before he went to Canterlot." His expression changed. "Did he...well...?" he asked hesitantly.

Orion Shadow nods grimly. "He killed himself, I watched him do it." He eyes the ponies holding down Steno. "Let him go gentlecolts, he hasn't harmed me at all, I promise."

The group stopped and bowed their heads for a moment, a couple even sniffled at the news. "Well... if you're sure about that," the leader said hesitantly, nodding to the two ponies at the ropes. Steno was quickly untied. Leaning in, the leader snarled, "You so much as blink funny, we'll stomp you into green goo, geddit?" Steno could only nod his assent.

"Forgive me, Mister Shdow, I never introduced myself. I'm Hoss Carter. I worked with Longaul at the freight yards." He offered a hoof. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and maybe with your help we can repel this invasion!" He looked over at Steno. "What's his purpose with you?" Hoss asked Orion.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Carter," says Orion, shaking the offered hoof and smiling gently. "Mr. Steno Pad is my assistant, and the two of us are simply going to my estate in Ponyville. He's going to help me with a few things." His tone was calm and casual.

Hoss seemed taken aback by Orion's casual demeanor and seeming acceptance of his changeling companion. "Is that a fact now?" he asked, confusion apparent in his voice and on his face. "Well, if that's the case, then I suppose we'll leave you be then." He nods to the others, who begin filing out of the car. "Oh, and if you need anyting, Mister Shadow, don't hesitate to ask for me. Enjoy your trip." He walked out of the car, looking quizzically over his shoulder at the two, before closing the door behind him.

Steno breathed a sigh of relief, then turned to Orion. "You could have had your freedom, you know... and yet you saved me instead. Um... thanks?"

Orion smiles gently at Steno, his expression warm. "You're welcome, Steno. Or whatever your proper name is." The train pulls into the station, and Orion climbs to his hooves. "Oh good, we're here! We can take the carriage!"

Steno looks around Ponyville with disgust. "Yecch... it's so bright here. At least the food's fresh..." he says, eyeing a group of ponies off in the distance. He follows Orion to the carriage. "This won't take long, will it? Her Highness isn't the most patient of beings, you know."

"Not at all... All I have to do is write a letter to the various nobles of Equestria. We'll be back in Canterlot soon." He claps his hooves twice, and suddenly a carriage pulled by a team of stallions enters the scene. Orion climbs in and holds the door open for Steno. "You might get to meet my family, too... They'll likely be worried about me, considering how long I've been away."

Steno rolls his eyes. "Oh, I can hardly wait," he says with obvious sarcasm. He climbs into the carriage, and the door shuts as Orion enters. The carriage speeds off in the direction of Orion's house.

"So, what other elaborate plans have you laid out? Maybe a rousing game of 'snare the bug' or 'let's see if this will fit in that orifice,' perhaps?" He snorts. "I still don't fully trust you, even after that incident on the train. Perhaps you're just biding your time, perhaps not, either way I'll be so relieved when this whole business is concluded." Steno turns to watch the scenery pass by outside the carriage.

"Snare the bug?! What nonsense! I would never do anything as bad as that, I promise. No, I'm just going to write my letters. Feel free to explore the house, once we arrive." After several minutes, the carriage pulls up in front of Orion's stately manor home. He hops out, looking every bit the aristocrat he is, opening the door magically. "Raven? Melody? Vincent? I'm home!" He calls out.

A purple and lavender blur knocked Orion square off of his hooves, wrapping him in a tight hug and smothering him with kisses. "Orion, thank the goddesses you're safe!" Raven said, weeping happily. "I was so scared when I read your note and when I hadn't heard anything-" She stopped her celebration to stare at Steno, who was standing in the doorway with a rather bemused look on his face. Raven stands up and adjusts herself, and says as nonchalantly as she can, "Oh. You didn't tell me you were bringing a guest."

Orion climbs to his hooves and dusts himself off, giving the lavender mare a kiss on the cheek before saying "This is my new assistant Steno Pad, I met him in Canterlot. Steno, this is my wife, Lady Raven Shadow."

Steno nods his head. "Ma'am," he says, carefully stepping into the house, gingerly setting each hoof down in anticipation of a hidden trigger in the flooring. He looks around. "Lovely place you have here," he says.

"Thank you," Raven says, "My dear Orion insisted on the best for us." She turns to Orion. "The children are napping at the moment, should I wake them? I know poor Vincent has been missing his daddy terribly," she says quietly.

Orion nods, smiling softly. "Please do, I missed them too... It's been a long couple of days."

Raven smiles and nods. "Of course, darling. I shan't be a moment." She walks off towards the bedrooms.

Steno still hasn't moved far from the doorway. "As much as I love heartwarming family scenes," he rolls his eyes at this, "We do have work to accomplish and we still need to get back to Canterlot."

Two smaller blurs interrupt Steno, as Vincent and Melody race towards their father. "Daddy! Daddy!" they cry out in unison, glomping on to Orion and practically hugging the stuffing out of him.

"Yes I know, do be patient!" He then is besieged by two foals! He beams and snuggles both of them. "Vincent and Melody, how I missed you! It's so good to see you both!"

A flurry of hugs, nuzzles, kisses, and hapy tears come from the two youngsters, each reluctant to let go of their father. "Missed you," Vincent squeaks out through his tears of happiness. "Welcome home, Daddy," Melody says quietly, her eyes squeezed shut, hoping this all wasn't a dream.

Raven stood a short distance away. "I think it's safe to say you were missed," she says, walking toward the newly-reunited family and wrapping her hooves around them. They sit like that for what seems like an eternity to a certain impatient visitor.

Steno rolls his eyes and looks toward the ceiling. 'Queen Chrysalis had better give me hazard pay for this,' he thought to himself, 'my delicate constitution is at grave risk.'

Orion Shadow hugs his family tight. "I missed all of you so much... I have a bit of work to get to though, which Steno is going to help me with. But once I'm done, perhaps we can all go to Canterlot together! How does that sound, everypony?"

The children cheer enthusiastically, and Raven smiles. "That would be lovely, dear. But, does this mean you have to leave us again?" The cheering stops and two sad faces stare at Orion expectantly. Vincent tightens his grip on Orion, not wanting his daddy to leave him again.

Orion Shadow shakes his head, and kisses his foals. "Not at all. We can all go, the whole family! I promise I won't leave you behind."

Steno tries to keep a neutral expression. This was not what he was expecting at all. Still, whatever plans Chrysalis had for Orion probably could be expanded. "Good, now that that's settled, can we please get to work?" he asks, almost pleadingly.

Vincent looks at Steno and wrinkles his nose. "He's icky."

Orion Shadow frowns. "Vincent, that isn't polite. Go and play with your sister while Daddy works, okay?" He nudges the colt, and nods to Steno. "Yes we can. Come along, the study is upstairs!" He starts trotting in that direction.

"I'll get everything packed while you work, love," Raven says as she herds the two foals back to the playroom.

Steno follows Orion to his study. "You're being awfully calm about this," he says with a trace of suspicion. "Or have you finally realized that ponydom's fate is sealed, and by cooperating, you might be able to secure a better station among your changeling overlords?" He smiled, and in a snarky tone, he said, "Maybe it would be fun having a member of the upper crust as a mere slave…"

"If you must know I'm doing my best to ensure your Queen doesn't try to stab me in the back and attack my family even though I'm doing as she asked. I don't trust her. By taking Raven and the foals back to Canterlot with us, I can keep an eye on them," says Orion coolly, sitting down in the large, comfortable chair in front of his equally large desk. Behind him was a painting of downtown Trottingham.

Magically, he pulls out some parchment, some ink bottles, and a quill. "Let's see… today is the 16th of November, isn't it? Yes…" He begins to write. "To the heads of all Equestrian noble houses… your presence is requested at the estate of The Right Honorable Sir Orion Brownmane Baronet, for a special meeting during which the recent changeling incursion will be discussed. This meeting is to be held precisely two days from now, at 1000 am sharp. Please be prompt and discreet. Yours faithfully, Sir Orion Brownmane." He looks over at Steno. "Thoughts?"

Steno smirked. "You're smarter than you look." He looks over the letter carefully, and seeing no hidden codes or markings, shakes his head. "Looks fine to me. Let's get 'em sent and get back to Canterlot. I need to file my report as well."

Orion Shadow chuckles. "I am a professor, you know… in addition to my various other titles." He places the letter in an envelope, seals it with a wax seal marked with his family crest, then duplicates the letters, addressing each one. Then he teleports the lot into the mailbox so Derpy would know to take them to the post office. "There! On we go!" He slides out of his chair and trots from his study. "Are you ready, Raven? We're going!"

"All set, darling!" She places the foals in the carriage while the driver loads the baggage.

Steno trots alongside Orion wordlessly, noting the letters in the mailbox. "You've done well, Orion Shadow. Her Highness might let you live after all." Seeing Raven and the foals in the carriage, Steno climbs in and sits opposite them, looking out the window.

Vincent just stares at Steno, then turns away. "Still icky," he whispers, not audible to anypony else in the carriage.

Orion Shadow is quiet on the carriage ride to the station, and on the train ride to Canterlot. The five of them are placed into one compartment, and Orion spends most of the ride staring into the distance, a hint of sadness in his eyes. As night falls and the train keeps going, Orion finally takes Raven's hoof. "I have something to tell you," he says quietly, whispering so as to not wake the sleeping foals.

Raven leans in close to her husband. "O-of course, Orion, you can always confide in me. You've seemed troubled ever since we boarded the carriage." She glanced at her sleeping foals, and even noted that Steno was curled up in his seat, snoring lightly. "Tell me what it is, and what I can do." She kisses his cheek gently.

Orion smiles softly at the kiss, and then stares into those pink eyes he loved so much, more than anything else in the world. "Those few days in Canterlot… Longhaul and I were captured. He didn't make it out, but I did, on the condition that I work for the changeling Queen… so I accepted her terms, on the condition that you and the foals remain unharmed." He hugs the mare tight. "That's why I'm bringing you to Canterlot with me… so I can keep you safe if she tries to hurt you."

"Oh, Orion..." she says quietly, tears spilling from her eyes. She wraps her stallion in a tight hug. "I am sorry for your friend. I never met him, but I grieve as you do for him." She looks him straight in the eyes. "I understand you wanting to watch over us, but what if the queen decides your usefulness is at an end? Wouldn't we be in even more peril?" She pauses to think for a moment. "Still, it is best that if it..." she swallows hard, "It does happen, we are all together." She kisses his lips. "Orion, you know I will do whatever you ask of me. I swore that the day we were married, for better or for worse." She looks around. "What are you supposed to do when we get to Canterlot?"

Orion Shadow shrugs. "I have no idea… in two days, I will be meeting with the other nobles to try and convince them not to overthrow Chrysalis… but in the meanwhile, that remains to be seen." He sighs some. "Just wait and see, my love. Just wait and see."


	13. Infestation: Chapter 4

At last the train slows to a stop. Orion places the sleeping foals on his back, and trots off with Raven and Steno, headed toward the castle, watching again for any changeling drones.

Steno trots along quietly, his face stoic in nature, betraying nothing. The palace guards allow the group entrance without so much as a word of challenge. Steno leads the group through the castle, and past the heavily-guarded hallway. Familiar voices can be heard, although faintly, from the vast expanse. The guards in the hallway seem to be on higher alert, watching the group pass as much as they are watching the heavy doors at the end of the hall.

Steno leads the group to a well-furnished room. "We weren't expecting you to bring company. I will make arrangements for the rest to have places to sleep. The queen will more than likely want to see you early in the morning. I suggest you get some good sleep." Steno then exits the room and closes the door, locking it from the outside.

Luna's moon shone brightly over the darkened city, and the stars twinkled in the sky. Something seemed off, however. Many of the constellations seemed to be out of place, their stars arranged in different patterns. Even the moon seemed to be slightly different. Not so much that the average pony (or changeling) would notice, but one that observes the stars would be able to detect.

Orion frowns suddenly, staring up at the moon and stars. "Raven, come look... Something's going on in the sky. The stars are in the wrong spots, the moon isn't where it should be... Either Chrysalis is learning how the night sky works, or Princess Luna is sending us a message."

"Chrysalis moving the sun and moon? Impossible, she doesn't have the power to do that..." Raven joins Orion at the window and studies the stars. "Yes... it's a message of some sort. Looks like... Old Equestrian? Definitely Luna, then." She studies carefully. "She's letting us know that she and Celestia are alive!"

"That seems to be the case..." He smiles. "Excellent. They must be the ones behind the locked door in the guarded hallway." He gets an idea. "How do you feel about a little bit of espionage?"

A grin spreads across her face, as she looks about conspiratorially. "Whatever you ask, my husband." She steps away from the window and seats herself on the couch. She pats the cushion next to her and nods to Orion.

Orion goes over and sits beside her, smiling. "This is my idea: we go the guarded rom, get past the guards, open the door, and if I'm right, we'll rescue the Princesses and let them deal with Chrysalis and her changelings. Thoughts?"

Raven thinks for a moment. "Our biggest challenge is getting past the guards. You've seen how many there are, and they don't appear to be the type to stand for idle chit-chat. We're also locked in our room. A simple lockpicking spell would work, I suppose, and we should be able to move about. I'd love to hear your ideas on the guards. And how we propose to get by them."

"A fireball spell, perhaps... But that would prove dangerous. I'd burn the rest of the castle too, possibly. Unless..." He gets an idea. "Invisibility! And a distraction!"

Raven listens with rapt attention. "Yes... invisibility! While one distracts, the other slips past unseen and opens the door! Perhaps I can do some simple tricks to distract the guards. Nothing fancy, of course, but I might be able to cobble something together." She smiles, and hugs Orion.

Orion smiles and hugs back. "That's my magical mystery mare! Let's get to work!" His horn glows as he begins to cast the invisibility spell on himself. He would begin to fade from sight.

Raven searches the room and finds a deck of cards, and some poker chips. Pocketing a few of them, she moves to the door, awaiting Orion to unlock it. She takes a deep breath and whispers, "Ready..."

"Me too." The invisible pony trots out into the dark hall, his hooves making little sound.

Raven follows along, glancing about occasionally to make sure they aren't being followed or watched. Before long, they are close to the long, heavily-guarded hallway. Taking another deep breath, Raven collects herself and starts walking right down the middle of the hall.

"HALT!" comes the command, and instantly Raven is surrounded by fierce-looking guards, spears at the ready. "No one enters this hallway, pony! Explain yourself!" commands the higher-ranking of the group.

Raven smiles sweetly. "My apologies, dear sir. I was thinking about a magic trick and got completely lost. I didn't mean any harm." She flashes an innocent look to the assembled guards. "Would you like to see it?" she asks, retrieving the deck of cards from her jacket pocket.

While the guards are busy, Orion slips down the hall to the door, using a lock-picking spell on the door. For once, his horn does not visibly glow or make any noise. It's like he isn't even there!

Raven turns and faces the door, positioning herself so that the guards cannot see when, or if, the door opens. She selects the beefiest-looking guard. "You there, good sir. Please pick a card, and study it carefully. Memorize it, and place it back in the deck." She slip-forced the three of clubs on the unsuspecting guard, distracting him with her bright smile and constant patter.

Watching as the guard put the card back in the deck, she said, "Now watch and be amazed as I shuffle the deck" - she shuffles, keeping the selected card in a steady position - "and cut the deck, once, twice, thrice!" On the final cut, she shows the three of clubs on the bottom of the cut half of the deck. "Good sir, is this your card?" she asks. A wave of amazed 'ooh's and applause echoes through the hallway. She bows and glances toward the door quickly before straightening up.

The door is held open for her, just enough to allow her entrance. Once Raven is inside, Orion would close the door and teleport in after her, removing the invisibility spell from himself in the process.

Raven stands to the side of the door, looking into the room. There, nearest the window, sat the two regal sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Suffice to say, neither seemed too happy about the intrusion into their makeshift "cell." They both turned and glared at Raven.

Orion Shadow steps up from behind, now visible. He bows to the Princesses. "We got your message, Princess Luna… we came to rescue you both."

Upon spotting Orion, their faces soften to reveal relief. Princess Luna is first to speak. "Thou hast done well, Sir Orion. We are most pleased that thou were able to find my sister and I." She bows slightly.

Princess Celestia adds, "Thank you, my little ponies. It is always good to see you, but never more so than now. But, tell me, what of Longhaul Hoofer, our royal courier? Did he not make the trip with you?"

A muffled clamor could be heard outside the door, but so far no attempt has been made to open it.

Orion Shadow lowers his ears and bows his head. "He's dead, your majesties… he poisoned himself, pre-empting Chrysalis' ordered execution. I'm sorry… I am so sorry."

The princesses are stunned, and saddened, but their visages remain stoic. "We will grieve later, and his memory will be honored. We must focus on the task at hoof: getting to the throne room and defeating Chrysalis once and for all!" Luna said, her voice raising with her rage.

"This is true, my sister. But first we need to get through the guards outside this door." Celestia lowers her head in front of Orion. "Before we were imprisoned in here, she had her guards place dampers on our horns, and in this hallway and room. While we can still perform our duties of raising the sun and moon, we cannot perform any other magic. As long as we remain in this room, and near this hallway, we are as magic-less as an earth pony, and the guards outside can..." Her voice trails off as voices grow louder outside the door. The sound of a key turning in the lock attracts everypony's attention. "Quickly! Hide yourselves!" Celestia whispered, as she and Luna seated themselves on the large sofa facing the door.

Orion's horn flares to life as he teleports himself and Raven behind the sofa, then crouches down just for good measure. His ears flick as he waits for the changelings on the other side to enter, at the same time trying to calm down his breathing so they are not spotted.

The door bursts open and several guards rush into the room, spears pointed menacingly at the princesses. While two remain to watch the princesses, the rest begin a quick search of the room. The sergeant of the guards approaches the princesses. "We heard voices in this room, and two of our 'guests' are unaccounted for. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" he sneers, leaning in to inspect the dampers on their horns.

Celestia smiles sweetly. "Why no, my good sergeant. 'Tis just my sister and I engaged in a rather heated debate is all. As you can see, we are quite alone in here. Now, was there anything else?"

The other guards finished their search and shrugged. The sergeant shook his head. "Please pardon the intrusion," he said with a menacing smile. "One can't be too careful these days..." He left, followed by the guards. The door closed and the key turned in the lock.

Celestia and Luna both looked relieved. "Thou may come out now, Sir Orion," Luna said quietly, or as quietly as she could manage.

Orion Shadow pops back into view, trotting to sit near the two alicorns. "With respect... Whatever we do, we should do it quickly. The guards are smart, and sooner or later they're going to connect the dots."

"We concur," says Luna, "And we desire to be rid of this accursed damper!" She hoofs at her horn, trying to dislodge it. Having no luck with that, she slumps down. "We do not wish to fight our way out of here, but we see little option."

Celestia thinks briefly. "Orion, we know we cannot remove the dampers physically, but do you think you could remove them with your magic?" She indicates a small ring at the base of her horn. "It may be our only chance to be able to escape. It wasn't placed by a magic user, so it may not be magically bonded. Obviously," she says wryly, "we could not test that theory ourselves."

Raven nuzzles Orion. "I will listen at the door. Please see if you can help them." She trots to the door and places an ear against it.

"Will do, love," Orion says to Raven, before nodding to the Princesses. His horn glows as he casts a basic levitation spell on each of the dampers, trying to float them away into a far corner of the room.

The dampers strain as they attempt to remain fixed on the princesses' horns, but the magical pull is too great. Both dampers pop off and float away.

Luna tests her magic by levitating a piece of fruit from a nearby table. She is successful. Celestia tests hers by lifting and setting back down a chair. Nodding, they both get ready to retake their throne and their realm.

Using her magic, Luna quietly unlocks the door. She motions Raven and Orion behind her and her sister, before flinging the door open and blasting a stun spell down the length of the hallway. The guards never saw it coming, and all collapsed to the floor.

"Now! We must move quickly!" Celestia calls out, as the sisters charge through the door and toward the throne room.

Orion gallops along beside them, standing protectively in front of Raven as he throws several small lightning bolts at any stray changelings, only enough to stun them.

Entering the throne room, stun-blasting any guards and changelings that dared to get in their way, Celestia and Luna took strategic positions around Chrysalis. Chrysalis appeared stunned that the royal sisters were free and apparently had full use of their magic. Then she spotted Orion, protecting Raven and glaring at her menacingly. "You miserable stupid fool! Are you really that anxious to join your precious Longhaul?" she roared, her horn charging up, her eyes flickering with green flames.

Orion snarls at the changeling queen, his own horn lighting in a dark blue glow. "I have not yet begun to fight, Queen Chrysalis!" A fireball begins to form at the tip of his horn, growing larger. "I will die to protect my country! My family! My love! And I will NOT LET YOU TAKE THEM!" He flings the ball at the queen, his face twisted into an animalistic snarl.

With a mighty flap of her wings, Chrysalis deftly avoids Orion's fireball, and cackles loudly. Her own horn glows bright green, crackling with energy. "You ponies make such a brave noise," she sneered. "Very well then. If you wish to die that bad, so be it!" A highly concentrated blast of energy leaves Chrysalis's horn, aimed straight at Orion and Raven.

Raven screams in terror, moving in as close to Orion as she can, intending to die with him, if that is indeed their fate. She closes her eyes.

Then a shield forms around the two, placed there by Princess Luna. "It is THOU who makes the brave noise, foul changeling!" Luna shoots a blue bolt from her hown as Celestia fires a bright white bolt from hers.

The bolts strike true, Chrysalis barely has time to scream before she collapses in a heap on the throne room floor. Her chitin is scorched, as is her mane and wings. She lays there, unmoving.

Orion goes over and checks for a heartbeat, and finds none. "She's dead..." He says simply.

Celestia instantly throws a shield over the body. "We will take no chances this time. She has grown more powerful since last we fought; this could very well be more of her trickery." Once the shield is in place, she turns to Orion. "My little pony, you have served Equestria well. Every pony is in your debt this day, as are my sister and I." She bows humbly.

Luna joins Celestia and places a hoof on his shoulder. "Well done, most faithful pony. Thou will be rewarded for thy bravery." She smiles sincerely, and all four ponies turn to the shield containing the body of the changeling queen.

Orion feels a blush appear on his cheeks as he is bowed to, then turns back to Chrysalis' body, sighing heavily. "She deserves a burial… it is only proper… and something should be done about the hive. They need a leader now."

Steno Pad, having been alerted to the escape by the absence of Orion and Raven from their room, rushes into the throne room, his pony appearance shed in favor of his normal changeling appearance. Seeing the apparently deceased queen encased in a heavy shield, he approaches slowly, not caring if anypony would dare stop him from seeing his beloved queen. He looks upon her lifeless form, and starts to sob, quietly at first, gaining in volume as he drops to his knees, his shoulder shaking violently.

Princess Celestia approaches Steno and lays a hoof on his shoulder. "Please understand, we did what was necessary to protect our own, as she would have done had we invaded the hive. We will return her body to your people for proper burial." She stands with Steno as he slowly regains composure. "With your indulgence, Highness, I wish to accompany her home." Celestia only nods.

Orion Shadow looks to Steno, laying a hoof on another shoulder. "It was good to meet you, Steno… perhaps someday we might meet again."

"I will not forget your kindness, Orion. Perhaps someday, we might even be able to be friends." He manages a smile.

The royal guards, freed by Luna from their imprisonment, accompany the changeling guards into the throne room. "You are granted free passage to your homelands, and will be escorted past our borders by our guards," Celestia announces before dropping the shield. Wordlessly, the changeling guards use their magic to lift their dead queen's body and solemnly carry her out, followed by Steno Pad.

Celestia and Luna, along with Raven and Orion, watch the cortege proceed out of the room and down the massive hallway.

Orion holds Raven close as he watches the changelings leave, then sighs heavily. "I hope they do okay… Princesses with your permission, may I check on them from time to time, see how they're getting on with things?"

Celestia nods. "Of course. If you accept, I shall appoint you as ambassador to the changeling homeland, that is, under the assumption that they decide to establish diplomatic channels, of course."

Orion Shadow smiles. "I accept, your highness. As long as Raven can join me, that is."

Raven snuggles close to Orion, grinning. "Good luck keeping me away, my love," she says with a giggle. "Where you go, so do we." She pecks his cheek, then turns slowly to see both princesses watching this display. She blushes furiously, her lavender coat unable to hide the redness adding a glow to her cheeks.

Celestia and Luna simply smile. "We would not dream of rending thy family asunder," Luna says. "Of course, she may accompany thee."

At this, Orion beams, and kisses Raven on the cheek, before bowing again. "Thank you both… for now, let's go get some sleep." He takes Raven's hoof, and heads back toward the hall.


	14. Infestation: Epilogue

The train ride home was a somber one. A changeling honor guard stood a silent vigil over the body of their fallen queen, Chrysalis, as she was transported back to the hive located in the badlands. The train was given by special dispensation of Princess Celestia, and slowly chugged its way across Equestria.

Upon reaching the hive, Chrysalis was unloaded and placed on a special carriage. Once the train was out of sight, making its way back to Canterlot, one of the honor guards whispered, "It is safe, Your Majesty. the ponies have gone." A magical aura dissipated, and a weakened, but very much alive Queen Chrysalis smiled weakly at the guards. "Thank you. Please take me to my chambers and send for Onyx immediately. I fear time is of the essence now." The guard saluted and motioned for the carriage to move toward the palace.

Once inside the palace, and in her private chambers, Chrysalis settled in and sighed. She dreaded having to tell her beloved Onyx, her favorite among all of her 'children,' the news she carried.

Onyx enters the throne room, his expression fearful. Seeing Chrysalis' condition, he rushes over to her side. "Mother... did they hurt you?"

Chrysalis smiles weakly at Onyx. "My injuries are of little concern now. It is good I can see you again, dear one." Her smile fades, and she sinks a bit deeper into the cushion. "I fear we are doomed. Those accursed ponies, especially the little meddler, Orion Brownmane, have put an end to our plans to harvest the life-giving emotions we need." She lowers her head. "I have failed you all."

Onyx shakes his head, nuzzling his mother with his muzzle, and hugging her. "No, Mother... you did what you could... it is the fault of the ponies you're like this..." He takes her hoof in his, "I promise to do whatever I can to see the pony race become nothing more than cattle, bowing at our hooves. And I will not rest until Orion Brownmane's lifeblood has dried up, and his corpse eaten by vultures."

Chrysalis hugs Onyx tightly. "You were always my most faithful and devoted one. That is why, after I pass, you will be the new ruler of the changeling race. Do not be fooled, this carries a great deal of responsibility. You are not only responsible for yourself, but every changeling. All will be looking to you. Do not let them down." Sighing once again, she closes her eyes. "There is one thing I must do as your queen. To preserve the hive, I will forego my feedings that the others may live. You especially, Onyx. You must be strong for me and carry us to glories I could never attain."

"I... I will be strong," Onyx replies, tearing up at Chrysalis' words, remaining close to her. "For every-ling. Thank you, Mother. I promise your sacrifice will not be in vain."

Chrysalis nuzzles Onyx tenderly, her own tears mingling with his.

A couple of months pass, and Onyx is once again summoned to Chrysalis's side. She has been sequestered in her private chambers, seeing no-ling, as she slowly wastes away. She is but a shell of her former self now, starved to the point of being almost skeletal. Her eyes are too weak to open, and she calls out in a soft, raspy voice, "O-onyx? Come to me m-my dear one…"

"I am here, Mother," Onyx says, cradling Chrysalis in his hooves. "I am sorry it has to be like this... the rest of the hive is already in mourning."

"I-it is the duty o-o-of the ruler to pres-serve the hive," Chrysalis said. "N-now, that duty is f-fully yours. My time is n-near the end. Please s-stay with me, beloved one." A weak hoof reaches out, blindly waving around, seeking her dear child.

Onyx takes the hoof in his, trying to hold back tears. "Goodnight, Mother... I will love you always..."

Chrysalis manages a weak smile, as her breathing grows more labored. She draws one more long breath, her eyes opening for the final time, before her heart finally stops beating. She sinks into Onyx's embrace, what little weight she has left on her frame losing its support, as her final breath slowly escapes from her body. Her eyes slowly close, and she is still.

Before Onyx has a chance to cry, a guard enters, bowing. "My king... the ponies will be sending an ambassador to our lands quite soon. They intend to enter into negotiations with us."

Onyx takes a quivering breath, his eyes squeezed shut. "Send a message to the ponies. No pony will enter our lands for two weeks from this date to give us time with our grief. We will not guarantee their safety if they attempt to do so before the time has passed." He slowly opens his eyes and looks at the guard. "Send word to the others. Our beloved queen has passed peacefully. We will honor her in two days time, so she may be properly prepared." His eyes shine with unwept tears. "Go now, and leave me with her until the morticians arrive."

As the guard exits, Onyx finally allows his tears to fall. "I will avenge you, Mother... in this life and beyond, I swear by the blood of my children, you will not have died in vain."


	15. Into the Swarm: Chapter 1

The hot summer sun beat down upon Orion Brownmane as he trotted through the Badlands, toward the changeling homelands. Appointed by Celestia herself to act as diplomat following the death of the changeling queen some weeks before, he now found himself alone in the desert sands, with only a water bottle and some basic foods to keep himself hydrated and fed. In the distance, he thought he could make out the beginnings of their settlement... he trots toward the buildings, glad to have finally made it.

Two changeling guards, standing on either side of the road, immediately charged their horns and formed a visible magic barrier across the path. "Stand, pony, and identify yourself!" a third changeling barked out, a menacing glare and a rapidly charging horn signaling he meant business - none would pass unchallenged on his watch. "What is your business in the Kingdom of Onyx the Benevolent?"

"I am Orion Brownmane, appointed by Princess Celestia as the Royal Diplomat to the changeling hive." He bows his head politely. "I am on a peaceful mission to improve diplomatic relations between my kind and your own, and the Princess believes the best away is to live among you for a brief period."

The guard said nothing, instead levitating a scroll from a pouch at his side and studying it closely. With an audible grunt, he nodded to the two blocking the road, and the forcefield quickly evaporated. "Yes, it seems we are expecting you. I am to escort you to His Majesty personally. The two guards quickly flanked Orion, covering each side. "I warn you, sir, make an attempt to deviate from the path we walk and you will be quickly and messily disposed of. Those are also my orders, which I would happily carry out given the chance." The senior guard's eyes fixed on Orion, his general demeanor one of mistrust and contempt. "Please follow me." He started down the path toward the castle, the two flanking guards giving Orion a slight nudge to get him moving.

Orion trots forward at the nudge, wincing at the guard's graphic description of his potential form of punishment. "I'm gathering I am not exactly welcome here," he says at last. "I think this will be a little harder than I anticipated." He uses his own magic to take a sip of water from his bottle. "Anypo-erm, changeling, thirsty? It is fairly hot out here, after all... I don't know how you stand it."

We're fine, thank you... we've adapted to the heat," the senior guard replied. He may have mumbled something about 'pony germs' but it was too faint to detect.

After walking for what seemed like several hours, the glimmering black spires of the changeling palace came into view. A wordless acknowledgement was passed between the senior guard and the palace guards, who watched with disgust as Orion was escorted inside. Torches lined the walls, the palace seemingly lit in a blood-red hue as they flickered. Finally reaching the throne room, the heavy doors were cast open and, seated on a throne of obsidian, spikes radiating out in a semi-circle, was Onyx. He glared hard at Orion, saying nothing.

Orion Shadow is unnerved by the looks and the ominous color scheme, and even more frightened by the sight of the changeling sitting in the throne. Nevertheless, he bows to Onyx, and introduces himself. "I am Sir Orion Brownmane, your majesty... appointed diplomat to the changelings by Princess Celestia. It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

A heavy silence filled the room until Onyx finally spoke. "So, it seems you ponies have a sense of humor after all." He looked out over the room. "Leave me with this one." The changelings gathered in the room complied at once, and the heavy doors slammed shut. Onyx arose from the throne and walked down to Orion, circling him.

"Of all the ponies in Equestria, it had to be you," Onyx spat. "You, who foiled dear Mother's plans and doomed us, and her, to a slow and agonizing death. Well, get this straight, Sir Brownmane," he hissed. "I don't approve of this one bit, and if it were entirely my decision I would have your life force drained and your carcass left to rot in the untamed portions of the Badlands!" His demeanor softened slightly. "However, it is at the request of my subjects that you are here. As their leader, I must do what I can to preserve our race, so I have allowed this little experiment." His eyes narrowed to slits. "I do hope you understand that I wish it to fail." Onyx returned to his throne.

"Your majesty... I fear both sides have found a distorted picture of what we are, and what we intend for each other... I do not believe that all changelings are monstrous, love-draining insects, and my presence here indicates that there are some among your kind who believe that ponies are not murderous, bug-hating fiends. I will, of course, do my best to ensure that this experiment succeeds, because I believe that we can be valuable to one another. Do you not agree?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you are nothing more than an arrogant food source," Onyx retorted. "Still, I did promise to provide whatever assistance I could. Allow me to present your assistant and caretaker for your stay." He emitted what could be best described as a high-pitched buzzing whine. A moment later, a changeling entered the grand hall and approached Orion. "I believe you remember Steno Pad, and I know he remembers you," Onyx said flatly. "You will stay at his house and he will guide you around. Now go."

Steno Pad nods curtly to Orion. "Long time no see," he says with an edge to his voice. "Come with me and we'll get you set up." He bows to Onyx and starts to exit the grand hall, waiting for Orion to catch up.

Orion bows to Onyx then follows Steno, going as quickly as he dared. Once out of Onyx's sight, he looks back to Steno, breathing a sigh of relief. "Am I glad you're here... given the welcoming committee I've had so far, it's good to see a familiar friendly face again." He smiles a little at the changeling.

Steno shot a sideward glance to Orion. "Familiar, yes..." he said, the same edge to his voice as the others. "Let's get your sleeping arrangements taken care of, and then we can set up your office if you wish. My home isn't far, and much to my surprise, Onyx has allowed you to use an office in the palace."

"Certainly," he says awkwardly, nodding some. "Thank you, Steno." Most of the journey goes in relative silence, before Orion says eventually "We're not proud of what happened to Queen Chrysalis, you know... Princess Celestia has made her regret very clear to me. Neither of us wish any more harm upon you and your kind."

Steno stopped, and whirled to face Orion. "Any more?! Does that mean you ponies think you've done enough?" He turned away, blinking away tears and raising his head to the sky. "You have no idea what the past few months were like, knowing there was nothing we could do to save her, and worst of all, she allowed it to happen to save us!" He drew a shuddering breath. "You have an uphill battle, Orion. Many of us believe that you are only the point pony, with the remainder massing just outside our borders, ready to exterminate us." He turned back to Orion with a cold stare. "I'm one of them. I will do as I was commanded, to be watching you every step of the way in the meantime. I would advise you to be cautious, and not travel alone." He turned and pointed with a hoof. "My home is the third one along. Let's go, quickly."

"Let's..." He shivers at the cold stare, very aware he'd said the wrong thing. He moves at a canter now, stopping only when they get to Steno's front door.

Steno's house was spartan in decoration, with only the necessities contained within. Leading Orion down a small hallway, he pushed open a door. "This will be your room. If you need anything else, I will try to obtain it for you. Inside was a small bed, and along the opposite wall was a desk and cushion. A small chest of drawers stood along an adjoining wall. "You can use the drawers to store your things, there is no closet I'm afraid." He stepped aside so Orion could enter the small space. "I will be waiting in the front room when you've finished."

"Thank you again," he says politely, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He sets about unpacking his saddlebags, placing his food and water inside the chest of drawers. On the desk went some parchment, a few envelopes, and his ink bottle and quill. He also put up a picture of his family. That done, he nods satisfactorily and trots outside to the front room.

Steno sat on a cushion in the front room. He motioned for Orion to sit on the cushion next to him. He sighed before continuing. "If I seem a bit short with you, I apologize... it's been rough, especially the past few weeks. King Onyx took that time to really rally the changelings against the ponies. I think he took Mother's death harder than any of us." He looked up at Orion. "I remember you well, and your character, and while I am glad Celestia sent you instead of some other pony, I'm still not sure if there's a hidden agenda behind all of this."

Orion takes a seat on the indicated cushion, nodding in agreement some. "I can understand your suspicion, Steno... if the horseshoe was on the other hoof, I would be feeling the same way." He shakes his head, "And like I told your King... I do not believe that your kind are as monstrous as they've been made out to be. Yes, it will be an uphill battle... but I can't do this alone. I need your help." He considers the part about Onyx, and asks eventually "Who was he before all this?"

"He started out as a tunnel digger back in the old world," Steno said, lapsing into a story. "He was an orphan, lost his parents to the mines when he was still a nymph. When he became of age he enlisted in the drone army. Made quite a name for himself, even got Mother to take notice of him while he was but a raw recruit. He rose through the ranks, and Mother took a special interest in him after hearing of his start. She took him almost as her own son, they were that close."

Steno sighed and took a breath. "When Mother passed, Onyx was able to step in as leader, already being so close to the throne. None questioned it; some were even happy about it. He became more martial, where Mother was more nurturing, and he was dead-set on a no-holds-barred invasion of pony lands." He cast a level gaze at Orion. "You have no idea how close you came to an all-out war after Mother died."

"What stopped him from invading?" Orion asks, taking mental notes of everything Steno was telling him. "If he hates us that much, why not order every soldier in the drone army to kill the first pony they saw, as revenge?"

"Cooler heads prevailed, namely the ones that reached out to Celestia. It was fortunate that there were some clear-thinkers among us, or much blood would have spilled. They also realized that ponies are much more useful as potential allies than dead." It was tough for Steno to talk, but he continued. "I was one of those that spoke against war, even though I had no reason to stop him. Mother's death hit me hard as well and oh, the unspeakable things I wished upon the ponies! 'It was their fault our beloved Mother was gone, they should pay!' was a common refrain around here, but all it took were four simple words to make Onyx reconsider. Those words? 'Would Mother have approved?'" A sad smile appeared, the first time a changeling had smiled on Orion's presence since his arrival.

"Oh Steno..." Orion's ears lowered as he reached out with a hoof to hold the changeling's own, waves of sympathy pouring off of him. "That was very brave of you, to do that... and I'm grateful you did." He begins to put the pieces together, "So he heeded the advice of those cooler heads and allowed Celestia to send a diplomat, and here I am." He heaves a sigh, "A lowly noble from a long-forgotten family who just happened to be in the right place at the right time." He looks up to the sky, "I only hope I can do right by her, posthumous as it is... we all deserve better than this."

"If I were you, I'd keep your nobility to yourself," Steno cautioned. "Seems Onyx is a little bitter toward those that had the privilege of being born to upper-class families. Granted, it's not as big a problem here, but it did exist." Steno shuddered. "Many of what could pass as 'nobles' in our world now toil in the mines, by decree of Onyx. 'Let 'em get their hooves dirty for a change,' he told me when he drafted the order." Steno closed his eyes and drank in the emotional waves he felt, visibly relaxing as he did. "Th-thanks Orion, I really didn't expect that. I'd forgotten what pure emotion tasted like."

"You're welcome." Orion smiles a little himself, "Believe me, there's more where that came from. As long as I'm with you, you will not go hungry."

Steno hesitated. "That's very generous of you." He straightened himself on his cushion. "Please understand, there's a lot to process right now, and while I don't hate you, I still don't completely trust you. It's nothing that you yourself have done."

Orion Shadow nods, "I'd be surprised if you did trust me immediately," he says honestly. "You have every right to be suspicious of me. But that's what this is all about... building trust, so that we don't have to be suspicious anymore." He rises to his hooves, "So... I have an office?"

"Oh, yes, your office. Technically, it's 'our' office, since Onyx demanded I keep an eye on you. I assure you, it won't be as cramped as your bedroom. Would you like to return to the castle now, or wait until tomorrow?"

"I'd like to see it at least once before starting work," Orion says with a nod, "Would you like to lead the way?"

Steno rises. "Sure." He and Orion walk back to the castle, Steno leading Orion to the office. It was fairly spacious, with two desks arranged at angles to each other, both of them facing the door. "I haven't yet moved my things down here, so once you select which desk you would like, I will claim the other."

"Not a bad space," Orion comments, selecting the right-most desk. "What do you suppose we do tomorrow?"

Steno shrugs. "I've not received any formal agenda, but I suspect some of the leaders of the unification movement would like to speak with you. Today, though, is your free day to get organized. Get started and I will return in a moment. Is there anything you can think of right now that you might need? I can bring it back."

Orion Shadow shakes his head, "Not at the moment, thank you! I shall see you soon." He sits down on a cushion and starts getting to work.

Steno nods, and leaves the office. After a few moments, the door opens and Onyx enters with one guard attending him. "Comfy?" he asks in a sarcastic tone.

"I am," Orion replies honestly. "This is a very nice cushion, and-" He stops in mid-sentence, looking toward the guard, "What's wrong?" he asks, frowning lightly.

"Just for protection," Onyx said, "since we never know what you ponies will try next." The guard stayed by the door whie Onyx sat down across from Orion. "Look, we both know there's more to your arrival than you're letting on. So, out with it. What's Celestia's game? What's her motivation for being so kind toward us?" he asked.

Orion Shadow stares, openmouthed. "Game?! As far as I know, she doesn't have one, beyond extending the hoof of friendship to a race that she feels has been wronged," he says. "She doesn't want to enslave or destroy you. It would go against the principles of harmony."

Onyx sat for a moment, then a wide grin spread across his features. "You know, I predicted, almost word for word, that you'd give an answer like that. Okay..." he said, leaning in closer, "I give you my solemn vow that no matter what you say, you will have safe passage out of changeling lands. I do not believe in harming the messenger. So, tell me the real reason that, despite all that has transpired between our races, she now wishes to be our friends."

"Trade?" he guesses, unable to stop himself from looking at Onyx's fangs. "I honestly do not know. But what I do know is that, until now, your kind have largely been very closed off. Maybe she wants to integrate you into the world trade system, so you can gain love not just from ponies, but from griffons and other species too. But again, I am only guessing. I could write her a letter if you wish me to, your majesty."

Onyx's expression returned to neutral. "I may have underestimated you, you're a tougher nut to crack than I thought. Very well, you keep reciting the party line, if that is indeed what you believe to be the truth. I, however, wish no part of this experiment. I leave you to succeed, or fail, by your own devices." He rises to go, but turns at the door. "A delegation has asked me if they can meet with you tomorrow. Expect them bright and early." He motions to the guard and they both exit, the door closing gently behind them.

Steno returns with a small box of office supplies and some of his belongings. "I saw King Onyx leaving here as I as coming down the hall. Was there a problem?"

"I wish I knew," Orion says honestly. "He really doesn't seem to trust me, and trusts Celestia even less." He shakes his head, rising to his hooves again, "Once you're settled we can head back... I have a delegation to meet with tomorrow, apparently."

"Oh, that's what this scroll is about," Steno says, passing the scroll over to Orion with his magic. "They'll be here at nine, if that's any consolation." He sets his box on his desk and quickly arranges his meager belongings. Disposing of the box once finished, he walks to the door. "Are you okay, Orion? I know King Onyx has a deep hatred for all of ponydom, but I would ask you not to let it deter you from your mission."

"I'll be fine... I have to be, anyway. If I struck out against him it would be regarded as an act of war, and you know how that would go." He follows Steno to the door. "Home we go, then." He takes the scroll and opens it, reading idly.

Steno walks along with Orion in silence, letting him concentrate. As they reach home, he asks, "Are you hungry? I have some food you might enjoy in the kitchen."

Orion smiles at that, rolling the parchment up and teleporting it away. "Some food sounds wonderful, I'd like that!"

"Right this way, then." Steno leads Orion into the kitchen, a smallish affair with a small stove and storage bins. "Um... I'm not much of a cook, so feel free to help yourself to whatever you'd like. I can point out where things are as you need them."

"Thank you!" He gets to work, horn aglow as he begins to first brew a pot of tea, followed by making up a meager, if tasty looking dinner. "What happens if changelings eat pony food? Can you at least have liquids?"

"Here, this might make it easier." A green flash fills the room and Steno has changed into pony form, taking his appearance from the first time he met Orion. "This will allow me to ingest normal food without any difficulty. All part of blending in, you know?"

"Clever!" He smiles at seeing the familiar form, and finishes making dinner for the two of them, floating everything over to the table. "Here we are! It isn't much, but I think you'll enjoy it. I fancy myself an expert at tea making."

"Thank you," Steno says, sitting down at the table. He samples some of the food, and his eyes light up. "Wow, this is relaly good!" He follows that with a sip of tea. "Wonderful! Much better than my attempts."

"I'm glad you enjoy it, I'll happily teach you how," he says with a smile, his happiness as clear as day. "We should go grocery shopping, get some more food to fill your storage bins with."

"Okay, we can do that tomorrow once our day at the castle is done. Our markets are a bit sparse, but I think we can find some decent stuff." Steno continues eating.

Orion nods, "I didn't know you had markets! I can't imagine what those must be like!"

Steno nods. "Markets became a necessity once the emotion supply dried up. The food keeps us alive, but there's always something missing."

Orion Shadow nods, finishing his meal and magically taking care of cleaning up. "Do you have a library?"

Steno shakes his head. "What few books I have are all in the front room on the shelves. I don't have much time for reading these days." He seems embarrassed by this.

Orion yawns a little bit. "Maybe I'll read one before bed... anything I can use to gain insight on changelings will do.'

"You're certainly welcome to anything I have on my shelves. I would join you, but I fear tomorrow will be busier than normal for me so I plan to turn in. Sleep well, Orion," Steno said, shedding his pony form and heading toward the master bedroom.

Orion Shadow smiles. "Goodnight, Steno. Sweet dreams." He trots upstairs shortly after, settling in to read.


	16. Into the Swarm: Chapter 2

Dawn broke over the changeling lands, and in a makeshift reception room Steno Pad was busy preparing for the first official visitors to greet Ambassador Orion Brownmane of Equestria. Being sure to provide plenty of refreshments and have lots of paper and quills available to take notes of the meeting, at the request of King Onyx for 'later perusal,' was a time-consuming task. Finally, with everything in place, Steno would sit and relax before everything began. He hoped Orion would approve of his hard work - while his trust in the unicorn wasn't fully formed yet, he had a sincere interest in seeing this work succeed, if not for himself but for the entire changeling race.

Orion Shadow enters the reception room first, dressed as nicely as he could make himself, given the limited supplies available in the Badlands. He spots Steno and all the work he's done, and smiles. "Excellent job, Steno! I think we'll do very well today!"

"I certainly hope so," Steno replies. "The delegation should be here soon, if nothing else theyr'e certainly prompt. I'm also not entirely sure what they might want to discuss, or if tis is simply a 'get-to-know-you" meeting. I guess we'll know that soon enough."

A knock sounds on the door, and a trio of changelings enter as Steno opens it. The leader of the group walks slightly forward of the other two, each holding their head high and looking over Orion carefully. Stopping a respectful distance from Orion in the center of the floor, the changelings bow slightly. "Sir Brownmane, we thank you for coming and welcome you to our homeland. We are grateful that Princess Celestia was sincere in her offer to send an ambassador to meet with us."

Orion looks pleasantly surprised! Finally, some changelings who don't hate him or his species. He smiles warmly to the trio. "It's a pleasure to be here, I can assure you. As I'm sure you know, it is her wish and mine that these talks go smoothly. May I ask your names?"

"It is our hope as well, Sir Brownmane. I am Obsidian Fire, and these are my associates, Ebony Burst and -" the changeling to Obsidian's left whispers something into his ear. "Um, forgive me, it seems my other associate has decided on a less dark name for himself. Allow me to present Angus Mustang." The changeling on the left smiles broadly while the one on the right simply shakes his head. Obsidian continues, "We are the senior members of the New Dawn. It is our firm belief that relations with the pony race would be beneficial to both of us, pony and changeling alike."

"How did your organization start?" Orion asks, pouring tea for them all as he speaks. He wonders briefly if Mr. Mustang enjoys taking on the form of a bull.

"It was after our expulsion from Canterlot," Angus said, "when a small group of us realized that perhaps there might be a better way to go about getting what we truly needed, rather than by trickery or deceit. Mister Obsidian and Mister Ebony started holding gatherings to try to seek out like-minded changelings, and possibly win converts to the cause. Over time, we grew to number in the thousands."

"Queen Chrysalis caught wind of what we were doing," Ebony continued, picking up the story, "and while she didn't see us as a threat to her rule, which we weren't, she stubbornly refused to even consider any form of diplomatic relations with Equestria. I guess she was still bitter over her defeat and carried it with her to her grave." He paused, a sad look on his face. "Obsidian managed to convince King Onyx to at least give it a try, and if it didn't work out, then the matter would be dropped."

"And that brings us up to now," Orion guesses, floating them all tea cups and nodding. "I am glad you three won't need convincing... or the thousands you appear to have brought over. But the question is, what are we to do with all these numbers? Have you any ideas?"

Obsidian sighs heavily. "I understand integrating thousands of changelings into pony society will not be the easiest of tasks, and there will be quite the period of adjustment on both sides. I can assure you, however, that any changeling that wishes to integrate has learned a skill that will make them a useful member of society. We asked for no less than that." Ebony and Angus nodded in agreement.

"We would ask to begin a pilot program. If Princess Celestia would allow it, a small amount of changelings, in whatever number would be agreeable to her, would live among the ponies for a month. They would be constantly monitored to not only prove that we are sincere in our efforts to live in peace, but to show that, despite our history, we are worthy of a chance to join your society." Obsidian took a sip of tea. "Your thoughts on this, Sir Brownmane?"

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all day," he says with a smile. "When this meeting has concluded, I'll write to her with all the details of your plan, and I'll be sure to let you know what she says in response." He looks over to Steno. "Would you be able to send the letter to Canterlot for me, Steno?"

"Absolutely," Steno replies. "I will send it with our fastest courier!"

The delegation smiles, relaxing. "I will admit, we were all nervous about this meeting. We wondered if we were going to be take seriously or if this was all just an elaborate ruse to destroy our organization. While I'm sure King Onyx would be happy to see us go, I believe that deep down he wants us to fail."

"He does," Orion reveals. "He told me so in our first meeting. In fact, he said that if it was up to him, he would have had me killed." He shakes his head, "I hope we succeed... we must. We owe it to both our kinds."

"Then, let us pledge our efforts to succeed, for the benefit and prosperity of both of our races," Obsidian said, extending a hoof, with both Angus and Ebony placing their hooves on top of Obsidian's. Steno came out from his desk, and placed his hoof on top of the others, then looked to Orion.

Orion Shadow places his own hoof atop those of his changeling associates. "For Equestria and the Hive!"

With a hearty "huzzah!" the group breaks, Steno returning to his desk and the delegation returning to their seats. "We greatly appreciate your giving this a top priority, Sir Brownmane. I will leave contact information with your associate so we may be notified of Princess Celestia's reply."

Angus speaks after a moment. "Begging your pardon, Sir Brownmane, but I would like to say that I hope your time here hasn't been too horrible. I've heard some of the less enlightened among us, to put it mildly, saying that your ultimate goal was the enslavement of the changelings. Have you experienced any overt hostility since you arrived?"

"Plenty... From your king, his guards, even the citizenry. The four of you are the only changelings I've met to have treated me as anything like a friend, and for that I thank you. It is changelings like you, the optimists, that keep me from giving up and going home."

"If this works, then perhaps we can change that opinion. I am truly sorry that your stay hasn't been more pleasant," Obsidian says, "But I am glad Princess Celestia sent her strongest envoy. I fear a lesser soul would have cut and run by now."

"Indeed," he says at last, blushing. He gets to his hooves, "Well then, gentlecolts? Do we declare this meeting adjourned?" He asks with a smile.

"Yes, I'm sure you're quite busy. We will await the reply to our proposal." Obsidian and the other two rise, and Obsidian offers a hoof to Orion. "I look forward to working with you more, Sir Brownmane. I also look forward to doing so in Equestria, as your friend."

Orion shakes the hoof, "In that case, call me Orion. I live in Ponyville, it would be a pleasure to have the three of you visit!"

"I will hold you to that invitation Orion," Obsidian says, smiling. "Enjoy your day." The delegation exits the reception room, leaving Orion and Steno alone. "Do you think their plan will work?" Steno asks after a moment.

"I can only hope... But I think this is exactly what Princess Celestia was hoping for when she sent me here. Do -you- think it will work, Steno?"

Steno thinks for a moment. "Well, it seems most of the negative opinion regard living in Equestria as nothing more than a pipe dream, but if those that go there come back and tell of their lives there, it might just swing the opinion to our favor. I guess it all hinges on the okay from the Princess. Do you think she'll go for it?"

"I am sure of it," he says confidently. "For now, I will go and write the letter. I shall be in our office if you need me!" He makes for the door, feeling certain of his success for the first time all week. What could possibly go wrong?

Steno stays behind, finishing up the notes he was 'asked' to take. Once completed, he makes his way to the throne room. 'Onyx isn't gonna be pleased by this,' he thinks to himself as he walks down the long corridor.

Onyx is in his throne room, looking over some other papers given to him by his secretary last night. In a fit of anger, he throws them into the nearest fire place, muzzle curled up in a snarl. "That accursed insolent unicorn! I should have known by the way he carries himself, the way he speaks! He's a pampered, precocious prat! And a murderer. It really is too bad I am not allowed to kill him. I would impale him upon my horn. And as for his wife? She is but a mere trophy, and their nymphs are only sniveling little brats!"

It was after this that Steno made his way slowly into the throne room. Stopping a discrete distance from the throne, he bows deeply. "I have the report on the meeting with the unification group, Your Highness," he says, levitating the scroll in front of him.

"Oh do you? I hope it went horribly." He snatches the scroll in his magical grip and reads it over. When finished, he stands stock still, positively seething. "If this fool's errand of a venture will not fail on its own... then I shall have to make it fail! Steno, do whatever you can to make sure the pompous baronet is made a laughingstock at home, and here!" He smiles darkly to himself, eyes glinting in an almost insane way. "I want his reputation shattered to the point of total irreparability! I want his family torn apart, I want his friends to abandon him! But most importantly? I want -revenge.- He killed my Mother, and I will not rest until he experiences all that I have suffered for himself! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-yes, Your Highness," Steno says weakly. He was torn between his respect for Orion and remaining loyal to Onyx, even though Onyx's orders were bordering on insanity as of late. "I w-will do what I can to discredit him." He bows, and as he turns to leave, he says, "Um... the unicorn is requesting our fastest courier to take a message to the pony princess. Which one should we use for this mission?"

Onyx waves a hoof lazily, "Have Golden Eye do it. Just make sure that message is as discrediting as possible. And give me a copy, so I can read it during my next morning feeding period. You know I always like a good laugh."

Steno nods and leaves the throne room, trudging down the corridor back to the office he shared with Orion. Golden Eye, while a decent flyer, had a peculiar habit of getting waylaid upon seeing a shiny object on the ground, hence his name. He feared that it could be days until he reached the border with the pony lands, what with that unexplored gold field in the way. Returning to the office, he sat down glumly in his chair. "I've secured a courier for you, he can leave as soon as the message is complete," he says.

Orion nods, finishing the letter and signing it. He rolls it up magically and seals it, finally realizing the glum tone Steno had used. "What's bothering you?" he asks. "I thought you'd be happy, given what we're working on accomplishing!"

Steno sighs. "I just got back from meeting with King Onyx. I was given a direct order to discredit you and your work, even going as far as to mess up this very report, to make it as insulting as possible before we sent it." He looks down at the desk. "Our courier is a quick one, as long as he isn't distracted by anything shiny on the ground. Otherwise, it could be weeks before the message even arrives in Canterlot. If that happens, I fear there will be an uprising against you, accusing you of delay tactics." He took a deep breath. "Onyx wants you to not only fail, but to be humiliated. He's calling for revenge on you and your family, I think he's gone over the edge." Looking at Orion, his eyes brimming with tears, he says, "I can't live like this. And if I don't follow orders, I won't live at all. Will you help me?"

Orion opens his forelegs and embraces the changeling tight, allowing great waves of love and friendship to flow from him. "I would be unworthy to remain here if I didn't. Steno, I have long hoped that we could be friends, even when you and I were working together back in Equestria. I promise to help you in any way that I can, because I am your friend, and that is what friends do for each other."

Steno hugs back, the waves of friendship and love nourishing him and giving him strength. "I really can trust you... thank you, Orion." He releases the hug, and studies the scroll. "I will need a copy of this, but filled with the most disparaging things. Onyx insisted I present a copy to him so he'd have something to laugh at while he feeds. We'll send your original with Golden Eye, but we can send him at night. Oh shoot, what if the moonlight reflects off the gold fields?" Steno is pacing now, his eye twitching.

"Steno, calm yourself!" Orion insists. "If Golden Eye is delayed, then he is delayed. This region of the world is hard enough to traverse on hoof, let alone by wings. And as for the second letter..." His horn flares, and a duplicate of the original appears. "I will take care of that. In fact, I think it would be wise if we used a trick my wife is very fond of, one that you will be familiar with: deception and mis-direction. If he wants me to be humiliated, then that is exactly what he'll get."

Stopping, Steno blinked and sat down. "Yes... at least that will distract Onyx and keep me in the clear, so he can't accuse me of not doing my job, and I could dispatch Golden near moonset to avoid any major delays." Steno smiled. "Yes, we'll make this work in spite of him. I never thought I'd hear myself saying this, but I can't wait until I can be free of this place."

"Actually, hearing you say that reminds me of something... when all this is done, would you like to be my official assistant? Balancing my teaching career and all the work I must do as a baronet is very tough, so having an extra hoof there with me might make things easier. What do you say?" Orion smiles back.

"Gee, I'd have to think about that for a mo-I accept!" Steno says, smiling. "So, I guess we'd better get moving on this so I can have a job to go to once this is all over!"

"We haven't a moment to lose! You deliver the letter, I can have Onyx's fiction finished by the time you return!"


	17. Into the Swarm: Chapter 3

It is evening in Canterlot. The Sisters have raised and lowered the moon and sun respectively, and at this moment Princess Celestia can be found trotting toward her chambers, ready for a good night's sleep.

"Sister!" Luna calls out, trotting to catch up with Celestia. "We have word from Sir Orion in the changeling worlds!" A scroll is levitated in her magic, floating out in front of her. "It is addressed to thee, and marked most urgent."

"Indeed?" Celestia turns around at her sister's call, taking the scroll in her own magic. "Come... we shall need privacy." She opens the door to her chambers, letting Luna enter first.

Luna enters, taking a place on a set of cushions. "We were concerned when we heard naught from him in close to a fortnight. Now that we know he is well, we can relax a little." Luna looks visibly relieved. "He is far beyond our range to see his dreams... we had no way of knowing his fate."

Celestia sits beside her sister, nuzzling gently. "Neither have I... there are times I have considered sending somepony in to rescue him... or recover his body. But as his actions during the infiltration showed, he is capable of handling even the most dangerous of situations." She opens the scroll, and begins to read.

Luna sits and waits while Celestia reads through the scroll. "What does he say, sister? What news of the changelings?"

"He says a plan has been hatched between himself and the delegation..." She begins to tell Luna about that plan, as well as his treatment by the changelings since his arrival.

Luna fumes as her sister recounts Orion's experiences with the changelings. "Those accursed vermin! To act such toward a genuine offer of assistance! It was wise to send dear Orion, we fear a lesser pony would not have fared as well." She ponders regarding the delegation and their meeting. "Can they be trusted? Is this nothing more than a ruse to once again breach our defenses?"

Celestia shakes her head, placing a calming hoof on Luna's shoulder. "Orion's account was very thorough... I believe the New Dawn society can be trusted, and this plan is an excellent way to know for sure. I shall send a response back as swiftly as I can." She smiles a little, "Besides, we both know him well. It would be all too easy to know if this letter was written under duress, or by an imposter."

Luna relaxes under Celestia's touch. "Yes, sister, thou art correct as always. Even under duress, dear Orion would have found a way to alert us to their deception. Where would we allow them to settle, in that case? We fear the events prior would not leave many towns fairly hospitable to changeling settlers." She thought for a moment. "Do we contact Twilight and ask for her services yet again?"

Celestia nods, "I believe that would be wise. Ponyville is an accepting town, I believe the changelings would be more welcome there than in Canterlot." She chuckles a little, "And it would provide an excuse for Pinkie Pie to throw a party."

Luna chuckles. "It would also give dear Twilight experience in dealing with multiple races in her fair city, as well as dispute handling skills." She smiles. "Very well. We will monitor the dreams in Ponyville closely, and will be extra vigilant for signs of trouble." Settling on the cushion, she asked, "Does this mean dear Orion will be returning soon?"

"He has six more weeks left," Celestia replies, smiling a little. "We shall see how he feels then." She rises to her hooves once more, "Do you plan on flying to Ponyville tonight? I am sure Twilight is still up."

"We can certainly do so. It has been a while since we visited with Twilight. We can provide the instructions, so thou may rest, dear sister. Rest, and we shall speak with thee upon the morn." Luna rises and starts to walk out of Celestia's chambers. "Is there anything else thou wishes to tell Twilight, sister?"

Celestia shakes her head, "Not at present, Luna. Have a good time." She climbs into bed, taking off her royal vestments magically.

Meanwhile at the Ponyville library, Twilight is out in the main room, a book on changelings resting in front of her. Orion's exploits in the recent incursion had piqued her interest in the insectoid equines.

The door to the library opens, and Luna steps into the main room. "Please forgive our late visit, Princess Twilight, we bring thee news from Princess Celestia. May we sit down?"

Twilight squeaks and gets quickly to her hooves, bowing before realizing she doesn't have to do that. "Oh! Of course you can, Princess! Want anything?"

"We desire no refreshment, thank thee. Please to sit with us, we have much to discuss." Luna settles on a large pile of cushions. "We see thou art reading about the changelings. What are thy reasons for doing so, if we may ask?"

Twilight blushes a little. "Oh, the recent incursion got them in my mind again, obviously... and then I heard something about Orion's involvement in rescuing you and Princess Celestia. I never knew he was quite that... adventurous. Usually that's my job!" She grins a bit.

Luna smiles. "Orion is quite a capable unicorn, one we would trust with our very life. He is also the reason we have come to see you this night." Luna details the mission of Orion and the message regarding the New Dawn organization, as well as their plans. "We have discussed this with our sister and it was decided that this would be the best place to allow integration of the changelings into pony society. Their numbers will be small, as this is only a test program for the moment. Thou will have full authority to settle disputes between the changelings and the ponies, and thy report after the trial period will aid in deciding if the program continues."

Twilight nods, saluting. "I won't let you down, Princess! And I'm sure my friends will be eager to help too! How many will they be sending?"

"We have agreed on ten to start. They have learned skills to better help them adapt to life amongst us. We urge thee to speak to the citizens and advise them that this plan has the royal approval. We trust Orion to send those that will not prove problematic, and we trust that things will go fairly smooth." Luna's expression darkens slightly. "We trust there will be no need for what we are about to tell you. However... at the first sign of major trouble, thou art authorized to do whatever is necessary to protect thy citizens. Whatever. Is. Necessary." Luna's expression softened. "Dost thou have any questions?"

Twilight shakes her head, "I look forward to meeting with the changeling representative," she says. "Thank you, Princess." She bows her head again, "Is there anything else you needed?"

"No, that was all we required. We will leave you to your studies. We will speak again soon, Twilight." The lunar princess rose from the cushions and walked to the door. "We will inform you of the arrival date once we know of it. We would suggest starting preparations in the morning, to be fully ready when the date arrives. Goodnight, Twilight." She walks out of the library.

A few days later, Orion is again in his office at the changeling castle, finishing up a letter home to his family.

Steno walks into the office, a pouch bearing the seal of Equestria slung around his neck. "This just arrived for you. I think it might be the news you've been waiting for." He levitates the pouch onto Orion's desk and goes to his own to sit down.

"Really? I certainly hope so! Thank you, Steno!" He opens the pouch magically, taking out whatever was inside.

Inside the pouch was a bundle of letters and a scroll bearing the royal seal. Steno eyed the contents carefully. "So, what do we get to tell the New Dawners?" he asked.

"We shall see," he says with a nod, surprised at all the letters. He opens the scroll first, and reads it aloud.

Steno was quite pleased with the news, restraining himself form dancing a happy little jig right there in the office. "Wonderful news! I'll summon the New Dawn leaders so they can make preparations!"

"Excellent!" He floats over the finished letter, "Have Obsidian give this to Raven when they arrive, would you?"

"Of course. It would be my pleasure." He tucks the envelope into his personal pouch and heads out to make the contact.

On the desk sits a letter from Princess Luna, at the top of the letter bundle. Orion opens the letter from Luna, and reads it. The letter reads: "My dearest Orion, it is with profound relief that I learned you were well and had not come to harm. Celestia and I have discussed your plan and we are extremely hopeful for its success. We are both pleased you were able to broker such an arrangement. I miss you deeply and count the days until you return. I miss our nightly talks and stargazing sessions. Celestia is ready to dispatch her reply, so I will keep this short. Until we meet again, be well and think of me. Luna"

Orion Shadow can't help but smile at that, he'll have to compose a reply. "Oh Luna... I miss you too." He folds the letter up and places it in a pocket of his waistcoat for safe keeping, then looks through the rest.

The rest of the bundle contains some official notices from both Mayor Mare and Twilight Sparkle, a letter from Raven and the foals (with pictures), and a small note from Celestia reading simply, "I knew I could count on you."

Orion Shadow smiles more at all the admiration and positive news from home, putting it all in a safe place. "If I were a changeling, the amount of love contained in these letters would be enough to feed me for weeks." With nothing else to do, he gets up and decides to take a walking tour of the rest of the hive, wondering what some of the other changelings did.

A set of hooves, seeming to come from nowhere, knocked Orion to the ground. Suddenly, Orion found himself surrounded by a group of five changelings, horns glowing, bioluminescent eyes shining down on him in the dim light. "Shouldn't wander alone, pony... bad things might happen to you," a voice sneered, causing the others to chuckle. "Y'know, Onyx seemed to be really depressed lately. Maybe we coud bring this thing to him to cheer him up a bit," piped up another one. Green magic wrapped around Orion, lifting him off the ground. The rest of the group started buzzing excitedly.

Orion Shadow finds himself knocked to the ground, and gasps as he is lifted up into the air. "Let me go! Are you aware you are committing a crime by attacking a royal diplomat?" he exclaims. "Honestly, Put me down and let me go! It's the best move for all of us."

"Oh, but we didn't do anything," the leader of the group said, getting close to Orion. "You see, we found this poor shell of a pony laying on the ground, and being the good citizens we are, we brought it to King Onyx because he'd know how best to take care of it." His face revealed a frightful and toothy grin. "We might even get a medal for that."

A blast of green knocked two of the group skyward, causing the magical grip on Orion to cease suddenly, dropping him to the ground. "Put the medal ceremony on hold and go about your business, Duster," said a familiar voice, the face hidden in the shadows. Stepping forward, Steno want over to Orion and stood over him protectively. "Even Onyx isn't dumb enough to risk war with the ponies, all things considered. Now, go." The group slunk away, muttering to themselves.

Orion Shadow gets up and dusts himself off, looking to Steno, "You arrived just in time... thank you. I dare not think what Onyx would have done with me if they brought me to him."

Steno pinned Orion to the wall with his hooves. "Don't you EVER wander off without me again! Do you truly have a death wish?" he hissed angrily. "You know it's not safe out here alone! Especially for you!" Steno held him there for a moment before wrapping him in a tight hug. "Dammit, you scared me... don't ever do that again..." Steno said softly, tears once again filling his eyes.

Orion Shadow is pinned to the wall, and spends several moments looking truly terrified. He wraps Steno in a hug of his own, "I'm so sorry... I wasn't sure how long you'd be gone, and you know I like to keep myself occupied."

"I know, but... it's still not safe for you out here. Come on, let's head home. I made contact with Obsidian, and they will be at your office bright and early to finalize the travel plans." Steno released Orion and stood next to him, scanning around for any more potential attackers.

Orion Shadow follows Steno home with him, sighing a little. "To think I just finished reading letters from home... I should have been more careful .Or just waited for you."

Steno nods. "That was close. Duster and his cronies are some of the worst changelings to run across. Even other changelings aren't safe from that group. I know a couple of guards that are sympathetic to the New Dawn cause, perhaps I could arrange to have them nearby in case I'm not around."

"Good idea... they can be my protection detail." He yawns some, "Goodness, is it that late already? I hardly noticed... I'll be glad for a nice bed."

"Yes, it has been a long day... I'll be glad for some rest." They approach the house, Steno opening the door for Orion. "I think I'm just gonna turn in, tomorrow's going to be quite busy. Help yourself to whatever you want and I'll see you in the morning."

Orion Shadow gives the changeling one more hug, "Goodnight, friend. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he trots upstairs to his own room, wishing once more that he was within Luna's dream walking range.


	18. Into the Swarm: Chapter 4

The next morning, Orion had awoken early and was already in his office, a cup of tea in hoof. On his desk was the travel itinerary for the New Dawn changelings.

Steno sat at his desk, preparing the report he would have to file with Onyx after the meeting. He would fill in details later on, but made some general notes to get things started. "They should be here any minute now," he said, "I know they're not going to want to be late to receive this news."

"Twilight has informed me of her own plans, as well... we shall be prepared on both sides!" Orion rubs his forehooves together happily, looking pleased. Everything seemed to be going well!

There was a knock on the office door. Steno opened it, and Obsidian, Ebony, and Angus entered. "Orion, I hear there is good news from Equestria?" Obsidian asked. "Has the Princess agreed to our proposal?"

Orion Shadow rises and nods, beaming. "You three will be leading a group of ten changelings to Ponyville, where Princess Twilight will be waiting with further instructions!"

A cheer rose up from the gathering. "Splendid news indeed, Orion! I am forever in your debt for all of your work on this! When are we scheduled to depart?" asked Obsidian, as Ebony and Angus were too busy hugging Steno and laughing.

Orion Shadow looks at the letter from Twilight again, "As soon as possible! Arrangements have been made so you will all be able to remain fed during your stay in town."

"Well then, we shall leave at first light tomorrow! Come Angus, Ebony, there is much to do. We must also pick our other seven," Obsidian said. Angus and Ebony nodded, moving to join Obsidian. "We really can't thank you enough, this is the best news we've heard in quite some time," Angus said to Orion.

Orion Shadow smiles at Angus. "I'm just glad the Princesses approved. I am sure all will go well!" He doesn't tell them about Onyx's attempt at sabotaging everything.

"Let us go prepare, then. Orion, I will look forward to dinner at your house upon your return," Obsidian said with a grin. The three departed, leaving Orion and Steno in the office.

Steno breathed a sigh. "Once word spreads that there might be some hope for co-existence, then maybe the prevailing attitude about you might change." He goes back to his desk. "Although, I seriously doubt Onyx will ever be so forgiving." He goes back to working on his report.

"Neither do I," Orion replies. "He won't rest until I am dead. Probably by his own hoof."

Meanwhile in Ponyville, it seemed like the entire town had turned out to watch the arrival of the changelings, and not only because two particular party ponies had again joined forces to create a celebration so tremendous, it rivaled only Rainbow Dash's last birthday in its scale. Twilight Sparkle stood upon a receiving platform, dressed in the full regalia of her station.

The ten changelings, led by Obsidian, stepped from the train and approached the platform where Twilight stood. Stopping at a proper distance, all of them bowed deeply. None of the changelings looked up as Obsidian spoke, "On behalf of ourselves and the changeling race, we humbly thank you for giving us this chance to live among you. We are your servants and swear our allegiance to Equestria and its rulers." He bowed deeply once he finished.

Twilight nods in acceptance, and offers Obsidian her hoof. "As a Princess of Equestria, it is my honor and privilege to welcome you to our fair country, and to the town of Ponyville. I hope that these next few weeks will go smoothly, as Orion assured me in his letter. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

Elsewhere, Pinkie Pie is heard to shout "Let's get this party started already! We got cake to eat!"

Obsidian takes Twilight's hoof and bows, his muzzle almost touching her hoof. "An honor, Princess Twilight. Orion spoke very highly of you during our meetings."

At the mention of the word 'party' the changelings let loose a mighty cheer and headed off to find food and refreshment. Obsidian stayed behind to speak with Twilight. "I don't believe it was conveyed quite explicitly how grateful we are for this chance." In the distance, the sound of a party cannon firing announced the festivities were in full swing.

Twilight smiled a little to Obsidian. "I will admit, I felt a little suspicious of your motives, given how recent the last incursion was... but Orion and Princess Luna both assured me that you and the rest of your party were the perfect changelings to send along. I do believe that friendship can make even the unlikeliest creatures close companions."

Obsidian nods sadly. "I can understand your mistrust, and were I in your place I would have the same feelings. Even now, Orion is most likely experiencing the same feelings of mistrust from my kind. We proposed this exchange to prove that attitudes and perceptions can be changed, and each changeling here has sworn to be only the best of citizens. I hope, in time, that both our races will live in harmony."

"As do I, Obsidian. As do I." With a nod, she moves to step down from the platform. "Let's go join the party! Pinkie's parties are not to be missed, especially when Cheese Sandwich is in town!"

"Yes, let us away. May I accompany you?" Obsidian asked, bowing and stepping aside so Twilight could pass.

"Of course you may!" Twilight allows, giggling slightly. "You seem a very strong stallion, for a changeling. Almost as tall as my brother! What is your position in the hive?"

"I was but a lowly drone, nothing to really brag about," Obsidian says, slightly embarrassed. "I now lead the New Dawn, an organization of changelings who are dedicated to living among ponies in peace. It's quite a change from my days in the changeling army. A change for the better, I hasten to add."

"I'm sure of it," Twilight says, trotting toward the party now. "I look forward to learning more about you! There's so much that ponykind has assumed about your race... there's a lot of gaps to fill up!"

"We hope to learn as much about ponydom as well, Your Highness. I welcome the opportunity to exchange information," Obsidian said, smiling. They arrived at the party, weaving through the mass of ponies and the few changelings all seemingly having a good time.

Twilight blushes at the honorific, "Please, call me Twilight. Everypony does!" she says, giggling again slightly. Then Pinkie Pie spontaneously appears, plates of cake balanced on her back. "Heya!" she says with a beaming smile. "Want some cake, Twi? And Mr. Changeling?"

"Why, yes, thank you," Obsidian said, lifting a plate from Pinkie. Holding it in his magic, he takes a bite. "Wow - that is the best thing I have ever eaten in my life!"

"Thaaaank you!" Pinkie beams. "Cheese Sandwich made up this icing that's supposed to look like chitin! Isn't it awesome?!"

"It certainly looks like the real ting, I'll say that! You've done a wonderful job with this party, miss...um...?" Obsidian says.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" she says, shaking Obsidian's hoof with one of her own, "Ponyville's premiere party pony!"

"And I am Obsidian, leader of the New Dawn movement. It is a great pleasure to meet you, Miss Pie."

"Call me Pinkie! And have some punch!" Suddenly a glass of punch is thrust into one of the holes in Obsidian's legs. It fits perfectly!

"Very well... Pinkie," Obsidian said, taking a sip of punch. He turns to Twilight. "Is this a common reception for newcomers to these parts?"

Twilight nods, "Definitely. She threw a party for me when I first came here to study friendship!"

"Well then," Obsidian announces, raising the hoof with the punch glass in it, "let's toast to more welcome parties!" He takes another drink.

"To more welcome parties!" Twilight and Pinkie toast their own drinks, and take sips of each.

Sitting in his throne room, Onyx drummed a hoof impatiently, waiting for his next appointment. He had summoned Orion to see him three whole minutes ago, and was most displeased with the lack of unicorn standing before him.

Said unicorn enters the room, having spent the previous three minutes walking to the throne room. Beside him were the two guards Steno had mentioned, to act as his protection detail in case of any further assaults by Duster. Orion bows. "You wished to see me, your majesty?"

"I never *wish* to see you, Mister High Society, I summoned you here on business." He makes a shoo-ing motion to the guards, who retreat outside of the throne room to wait. "What I wish for, well, let's just say it involves lots of hot coals and sharp objects." He smiled evilly. "So, I hear the first load of morons has left for Pretty Pony Land?"

Orion Shadow wisely does not externally react to these insults. "Indeed they have," he says with a nod. "They will live there for two months, barring any unpleasantness. Princess Luna informed me that if all goes well, the program will be expanded to all changelings who wish to go."

Onyx is unimpressed. "I see. I suppose I should be happy that all of these little thorns in my side will finally be gone. I should be, but I'm not." He glares at Orion. "Was this part of your little scheme? Can't destroy me outright, so let's spirit his subjects away so he weakens that much more each and every day?" he thunders, his voice echoing across the walls of the room. "You won't be happy until our entire way of life is obliterated, will you?" he hisses, his eyes narrowing to slits. "You want me just as dead as dear Mother, don't you?"

"A scheme? Surely not! I only want what's best for both our races, and Obsidian and the rest believe so too. Your way of life will continue, and will in fact be improved, because you won't have to forage anymore for love!" At the last statement, he frowns, "If I wanted you dead, King Onyx, I would have had other means to accomplish that."

"Assuming you could have ever got close enough... or were quick enough," Onyx sneered. Waving a hoof, he said, "Regardless, tat's not why I summoned you here. Do you see these?" He indicated a pile of scrolls on a table near the throne. "These are all of the reports that I had Steno generate on your activities. I admit, reading these would make one think you were a regular buffoon... care to take a peek?"

"I would," he says, floating the first one over with magic and unrolling it.

"I think you'll see what I mean. Blundering about, making things that much worse for yourself, it's quite funny to read, really. Whomever crafted that deserves to be an award-wining author." Onyx's sarcastic tone took on a more threatening sound. "And while I enjoy a good fiction now and then, the only award for trying to deceive me is a slow and agonizing session in the dungeon. Now then, how long did you think this could go on until I found out about it, little professor?"

"I honestly hoped long enough that I would be able to do what I set out to do, and then go home again without any further interference," he replies, putting the scroll back. "But you're a smart changeling. There's no use deceiving the deceiver, correct?"

Onyx sat and stared daggers at Orion for what seemed like an eternity. In reality, only two minutes later, he said, "You're evidently smarter than you look. Very well, you continue on with your 'mission,' and I promise I will not interfere. As a show of good faith, I will issue a directive that no changeling is to harm you, or harass you in any way. Yes, I heard about your *ahem* dust-up with Duster. Such a loyal subject. Anyway, I will leave you to your task, and the sooner you complete it and leave my sight, the happier I will be. Now, go before I change my mind." He turned away from Orion and stared off through an open window.

"Thank you." He turns abruptly and trots back toward the exit, keeping his guards on him anyway. He didn't exactly trust Onyx, given what Steno had told him a few days earlier.

After Orion departs, Onyx chuckles softly to himself. "Oh no, I won't interfere..." A flash of green envelops the throne, and Orion appears to be sitting upon it. "Why would I, when you'll do all the dirty work for me?" Orion/Onyx laughs heartily, his laugh echoing through the chamber.


	19. Into the Swarm: Chapter 5

In a different part of the hive, Thunderball the changeling sat in his makeshift office, working on organizing the first meeting of the New Dawn after Obsidian's departure. There's a knock at the door. The door opens and in walks "Orion," exuding an air of superiority. He looks down his nose at the poor changeling.

"You would be the new leader of the New Dawn, correct?" said "Orion" in a very posh accent.

Thunderball nods, saluting with a hoof. "Yes sir, I am! Obsidian chose me! What can I do for you?"

"Oh, do be seated," said "Orion," waving a hoof dismissively. "I've come with news from the first team of settlers." He pulls a scroll out of a pouch at his side. He makes great show of adjusting his glasses and scanning the contents of the scroll. "Oh, it seems there have been some modifications to the original bargain. No matter, I'm sure the group is up to the challenge, eh wot?" he said, plastering the cheesiest grin on his face as he could.

"Modifications? What kind of modifications?" Thunderball asks, sitting down before the unicorn.

"Oh, small things, really. Let's see... ah yes, 'Due to the fact that all changelings look alike, each new arrival will be assigned a number. Said number will be permanently etched onto said changeling by means of heat transfer.' In short, you will all be branded once you set hoof on our soil. Nothing personal, mind you, but it's just for your own protection." "Orion" smiled. "Oh, and the next provision... 'Changelings will not be permitted to roam after dark, Must travel in pairs along designated routes ... like I said, all small things. Easily adaptable."

Thunderball looks thoroughly stunned. "Small?! Sir, they'll be treating us like we're second-class citizens! As if we're criminals!" He frowns some, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all…"

"Orion" shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "Not much I can do about it, my friend. See? Right there, Princess Celestia's mark." He points to a wax seal, bearing a fuzzy imprint. "Well, you have a couple of months to get prepared for all of this, and if anything else changes, I'll be glad to stop by and brief you on it." He gets up and tips his top hat. "Good day, sir, I'll be in touch soon." He exits the office, slamming the door behind him.

Thunderball jumps at the slam and begins changing his itinerary for the meeting... given this new information, he supposed it was time to rethink things. Maybe peace with the ponies wasn't possible after all...

Outside the office, a brilliant flash of green is seen, and when it fades, Onyx is standing where Orion once stood. "Oh, this is too easy..." he said to himself, chuckling as he made his way back to the palace.

A short time later, Steno burst into Orion's office, picking bits of something off of his head. "Orion? Can you explain to me why, when I went to the New Dawn's headquarters, I was almost lynched in your place, and why the changelings there want your head on a pike?"

Orion looks thoroughly surprised, "They want -what-?! You were -what?!- Assemble my protection detail, I'm going over there!" He springs from his chair and starts getting ready to go.

Steno nods, and goes to alert the guards. As Orion and his group approach the New Dawn location, an angry group of changelings is waiting. Shouts of "There he is!","Treat him like they treat us!", and "Let's get him!" ring through the air as the mob advances, Thunderball leading the way.

Orion Shadow waves his hooves and shouts "Hold on, hold on! What is all this about? I thought you were supporting me in this, and Obsidian too! What's going on here?" He points a hoof at Thunderball. "Do us all a favor and explain, please!"

Thunderball looks stunned. "You have the gall to come back here, after reading the latest manifesto from the high-and mighty Princess Celestia about how we are to be treated as lower than cattle, and request an explanation?" he half-shouted. "We trusted you, and to have this happen?! I can only wonder what poor Obsidian is going through right now!" On a nearby tree, a bird lighted on a branch and tilted its head toward the commotion, a green flash washing over its eyes.

"Manifesto? What manifesto? I have no idea what you're talking about! Princess Celestia would never order something as cruel as that! She isn't-" Orion stops himself, about to say 'Chrysalis' but realizes that would be a very bad idea. So instead he says "She isn't a monster... I am certain that Obsidian and the others are being treated with the utmost dignity and respect."

Thunderball looks confused. "What do you mean, you don't know what I'm talking about? You came to my office, started reading off a list of conditions to our living in Equestria, you even showed me the royal seal on the scroll... what's your game, Orion? Are you deliberately trying to keep us from going?" The bird flew off in the direction of the palace. One could almost say it was laughing.

"But I never did any of those things! I was in my office the entire time!" Orion looks to Steno. "Tell them! You can vouch for me, can't you?"

"It's true! He was with me the whole time!" Steno pleads with the crowd. The only time I left him was to come here to see about the meeting!" A cry of "Get him!" erupts from the center of the mob, and the angry changelings surge forward.

Orion gulps. "We're vastly outnumbered... run!" He turns tail and gallops as fast as he can, but trips over a large boulder and falls flat on his face.

The changelings swarm around Orion, kicking and lashing out with their hooves and horns, attempting to strike a blow. Their frenzied cries fill the air.

Orion is kicked and lashed out at, sporting several injuries as a result. He tries to get up, gasping for breath. "Please, every changeling, listen to me! I wouldn't mislead you! My intentions are pure! Please, you have to believe me!"

A shield is thrown up around Orion as the guards and Steno reach where he lay. The changelings, their aggression somewhat sated, start to back off, mumbling to themselves. Thunderball approached the shielded unicorn. "Then, if it wasn't you, then who would do something so cruel as to shatter our dreams of equality and peace?"

"The one who calls himself your king," Orion hisses. "Onyx." He looks to Steno and the guards. "I think it's time we had a talk with him. What do you say?"

Onyx's name is murmured through the group. Thunderball stops and thinks back to their "meeting." "You know, something seemed off during the meeting today. It looked like you, but it talked different, and the mannerisms... oh Orion, I am so sorry..." Thunderball turned back to the group. "Fellow Dawners, we have been tricked! If this isn't a sign that we must leave this place, then I don't know what is!" He approaches Orion slowly. "I will go with you. There's a lot to be answered for."

"I'll say." Orion deactivates the shield, and looks to Thunderball. "Thank you for finally listening to me... you know I'm not as cruel as that."

"I'm sorry, I was just so angry... Come, I'll fill you in on what was said while we head to the palace." He turns back to the group. "We'll meet tomorrow, and by then we will have definite answers." The group slowly disperses.

Orion listens to Thunderball's story, his expression growing decidedly darker with every word. "Branding, traveling in pairs, no traveling after dark... that's just disgusting. How -dare- he say something like that!"

"I couldn't believe it either, but he showed me the scroll. There was a seal on it, which he said was Princess Celestia's official seal." Thunderball looks apologetic. "I know it doesn't excuse our behaviour, but at least you can see why we were so upset. To have come this far only to have our dreams essentially crushed... well, are you going to be okay?" He looked over Orion's wounds.

Orion Shadow is limping slightly, and some blood has managed to appear on his coat... there are also lots of bruises. "I'll be fine, nothing my first aid kit can't fix. Thank you though."

"Perhaps we should stop by the office first," Steno suggests. One, to allow you to mend yourself before appearing before Onyx; and two, to show Thunderball what a real royal seal looks like. Mostly the first reason, though. Do you really want Onyx gloating over the fact you were physically injured?"

"Not really," he admits, nodding in agreement with Steno. "To the office then." He makes his way there, pointedly ignoring the stares of other changelings they pass as he goes.

Back at Orion's office, while Orion makes himself more presentable, Steno shows Thunderball an official royal seal. Thunderball studies it carefully. "No, the seal I saw was blurry, and looked nothing like that," he says. "The writing was different, too, more rushed it seemed. This looks... well, if the wind were visible, it would look like this writing."

"Then it was forged," Orion states, as he finishes up. "And very poorly forged at that... just like his impression of me. Onyx is now so desperate to paint me in a bad light that the illusion he creates is weak... sad, really. You'd think he'd be a better actor." He trots to the door. "Shall we go?"

The group nods, and joins Orion on the walk to the throne room.


	20. Into the Swarm: Chapter 6

Orion, Thunderball, and Steno Pad trot together toward the throne room of the changeling palace, Orion in the center. This diplomatic mission hadn't been going quite as well as he had hoped, and today he intended to confront the changeling directly responsible. He looks to the guards on either side of the throne room door once they arrive, and says "We request an audience with his majesty. Will you let us in?"

Wordlessly, the guards stepped aside and opened the doors to the throne room. Onyx sat idly reading through a scroll. He glanced up as the doors opened. "Well well, Ambassador Prissy makes another appearance. What's the problem this time, your office chair too hard for your delicate flanks?" he said in a condescending tone. The guards tried to stifle their chuckling and maintain their professional composure.

"Actually, I am not prissy and the chair is perfectly fine, but that's beside the point." He scowls up at the changeling, and continues. "I'm here to accuse you of deliberately attempting to derail a diplomatic mission, through such methods as impersonating me and lying about the terms of habitation in Equestria."

"Are you now?" Onyx clicked his front hooves together before rising slowly and walking down to Orion. He leaned in close and hissed, "Then, you had better be absolutely sure that you have your facts straight, my dear pony. I could decide such accusations are an act to begin a war against the changeling race." A sinister smile crossed Onyx's face. "At which time, all diplomatic protection you enjoy will be summarily revoked, and make you fair game for any changeling who dares to exact their revenge for dear Mother." He walked slowly back to the throne and sat down. "Now then, please enlighten me as to why I would want to derail the departure of these pony wannabees from my sight."

"Because you want my mission to fail," Orion responds coldly, trying to keep his emotions in check. "And you will do anything to ensure that does! And you came very close, too! The New Dawners were ready to kill me when they first heard of your deceptions!" He looks to his companions, allowing them to add to his story.

"I don't know why you're trying to turn us against Orion," Thunderball continued, "I would think you'd be glad to get rid of us! Considering all of the times you promised to 'look in to' the harassment we report on an almost daily basis at the hooves of your guards and loyalists!"

Steno spoke up. "What I don't understand is why you're so intent on seeing Orion fail, and be humiliated. Asking for reports that detail Orion's blunders and failings. I can't even begin to fathom the reasoning behind that. At times I wonder if I made the wrong choice staying on as your scribe."

"I may have been in the room at the time your Mother died, your majesty, but it was I who asked that she be allowed to return to her true home and buried in the first place! You are allowing your emotions to control your thinking, and if left unchecked, -you- will be the one driving our races toward war." He looks back to his friends once more, "I don't know how the government works around here... but I think you should be removed and replaced with some-ling more reasonable!"

Onyx's expression was that of a stone. Exhaling deeply, he motioned to the guards. "Would you please escort Steno and Thunderball into the main hallway,and see that the ambassador and I aren't disturbed?" he asked in a quiet, even tone. This seemed to frighten the guards even more than one of his full-blown tirades, and they moved quickly, hustling Steno and Thunderball from the room despite their protests.

Once the doors had closed, Onyx once again joined Orion, standing a muzzle-length apart. "Do you really want to know what I think, my dear Orion Brownmane, lapdog to the princesses of that pathetic pony world you hail from?" he asked, his voice raising in volume as he spoke, his eyes and bioluminescent parts beginning to glow a fierce shade of bright green. "I think you're a pony that has been coddled for far too long, using your privilege and status to rise above those much more qualified than you could have ever hoped to be! You care nothing except for making yourself look good, and you don't care who you step on along the way to achieve that goal!" He was practically yelling now, flecks of spittle flying from his jowls as he continued. "And I will ALWAYS hold you responsible as the pony that MURDERED the only mother I grew to know and love! YOU stripped me of her love and comfort, AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I DO THE SAME TO YOU! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?" Stomping heavily, he returned to the base of the platform that held the throne. "Do what you have to do to get these vermin, and yourself, off my land as quickly as possible. There will be no more interference from me, nor will I provide any assistance. You have thirty days, beginning with the sunrise tomorrow. Leave me now." He sat down on the throne, looking away from Orion.

"If you think that, then you don't know me at all," Orion says icily at last, turning to leave. "I will give you my word: thirty days from now, the subjects you dare call vermin and myself will be gone, and I will let you deal with the consequences of that wish. Goodbye, your majesty." He opens the door and trots back out into the hall, slamming the door closed with such force, the sound rumbled throughout the building. He looks back to Steno and Thunderball. "Thunder, I want you to take the New Dawners and any-ling they want to bring along to Equestria as soon as possible. I will ensure that they are protected."

Thunderball, having heard the exchange from the hallway, along with most of the changeling kingdom, nodded. "We will be sure to be ready. The next transport group can leave as soon as the word is given, and the rest can be brought up to speed within the next week or two." He walked up and hugged Orion. "Thank you, and again, I am truly sorry for my actions earlier." Breaking the hug, he left at a quick trot.

Steno moved alongside Orion. "Orion... when the time comes to leave, I... I want to go with you. This whole mess has convinced me that I no longer belong here," he said. His expression paled, as much as a changeling's could. "What will Princess Celestia say when about five times the number of refugees land on Equestrian lands?" he asked, worried. "Anyling that gets sent back is as good as dead, if I know Onyx like I think I do."

"I'll explain everything to her myself, don't worry... I'm sure we won't have to send any of you back." He gives Steno a warm hug, "I'm glad you want to come with me... in fact, I was going to ask you myself. I'd like you to be my assistant when we return to Equestria."

Steno hugs back. "I'd be honored, Orion." Releasing the hug, he starts back to the office. "We'd better get things ready to go. Should I start drafting the scroll to the Princess, or do you wish to handle that yourself?"

"I'll take care of it... start packing my things up though, would you? We may even be able to arrive tonight."

"Consider it done. I'll need to grab a few things from the house as well." Steno enters the office and immediately busies himself packing important papers, copies of correspondence, and a few tightly-bound scrolls into a large satchel. Once that's completed, he says to Orion, "I'm going to the house to get our things together. If I don't return, take that satchel and get out of here as quick as you can. I doubt Onyx will go back on his word, but I don't trust his minions as far as I can throw them, either. I should be back in an hour." He hugs Orion again and departs.

That night, the sky over Canterlot goes even darker than usual as thousands of changelings fly as one toward the city, led by none other than Orion himself, riding on Steno Pad's back. Chitin was a very odd thing to sit on, when he thought about it. On his own back was the satchel he had been given. They pass over Luna's moon, briefly blocking its light as they make their descent toward the castle proper.

A contingent of guards stands at attention, watching the approaching changelings as they approach the main courtyard. Princesses Celestia and Luna stand close to the palace, wearing their finest royal regalia, smiles already on their faces. Luna seems to be smiling more upon seeing her dear friend Orion returning from his mission.

The changelings land as one, with Orion and Steno at the head of the formation. As Orion dismounts, Steno and every changeling immediately bows deeply, eyes closed.

"As Princess of the Night, and on behalf of our sister, we welcome thee, brave refugees of the changeling world, to thy new life in Equestria. Dost thou swear thy fealty to the Crown, and vouchsafe to defend Equestria from all enemies, even if it means fighting thine own kind?"

Steno raised his eyes, still bowing deeply. "As duly appointed spokesling for all assembled, I state that we will defend Equestria from all threats, and to Equestria and its rulers we pledge our loyalty and gratitude."

Princess Celestia spoke next. "Who will stand as sponsor for those assembled?"

Orion speaks next, "Having lived among and communicated with all assembled for several weeks, it would be my honor and privilege to stand as sponsor for these changelings. They are strong, courageous, and exemplify all the traits of harmony upon which we have founded our society."

Luna smiled broadly. "Sir Orion, we have heard thy statement. On behalf of Equestria, we welcome our new citizens and bid them happiness and success in their new lives. Rise, citizens of Equestria!"

The changelings rose and let out a loud cheer. Raising a hoof, Celestia announced, "Temporary shelter has been set up for you, along with food and drink. Tomorrow morning, we will begin your placement into your new lives. Please go to the escorts and we will get you settled," she said, motioning to one side of the courtyard where a group of volunteers stood. She beckoned Orion and Steno to come closer.

Orion Shadow trots forward toward his Princess, bowing politely toward her, as ever. "It is good to be home, Princess... I've missed it." He doesn't add that to some extent he missed Luna as well, but figured it was understood anyway.

We're glad you are safe, Orion," Celestia said, "Some more than others." She shot Luna a sly look as Luna tried not to blush. "When we received your appeal, we were quite concerned. Have things become that bad in the changeling world?"

Steno cleared his throat and levitated a scroll from his satchel. "I believe this will answer that question, Your Highness," he said, presenting the scroll and bowing. "This is a copy of an official decree that King Onyx was going to deliver had his deceit been successful in, putting it as he would, 'neutralizing the pony threat.'"

Celestia and Luna both read the scroll, their expressions becoming more horrified as they scanned the page. "Were thou aware of these machinations, Sir Orion?" Luna asked, her eyes reflecting a barely-contained fury.

Orion gives a solemn nod, "Indeed I was... he approached Thunderball disguised as me, and told him about some new terms that Princess Celestia had added to our agreement, things like brandings, not being allowed out at night, traveling along designated routes... all of that was, of course, false. And when Steno, Thunderball, and I went to confront him about it... he did not respond well to our claims."

"Then, we are relieved to have saved these changelings from such a terrible fate as outlined here. And what of thee, Orion? Were thou mistreated or harmed in any way during your stay?" Luna pressed further.

Orion shakes his head, "He threatened to do so many times, and a small gang of loyalists nearly accosted me... but Steno arrived at the last moment." He looks up at Luna. "However... I do not think it wise that King Onyx should be allowed to continue his rule, as he will surely run himself ragged trying to exact his revenge on me. The changeling hive deserves to have a leader who wants to work with ponies, rather than persecute or go to war with them."

Luna cleared her throat. "Sister, we believe that Sir Brownmane has one final duty to perform before he can be released from his duties as ambassador. With thine indulgence?" she asked, and Celestia simple nodded, a small smirk crossing her lips.

Luna sat down and opened her front hooves wide. "Sir Brownmane, we command thee to show proper greeting to thy sovereign!" she said, a playful smile crossing her face.

Orion laughs and wraps his own forelegs around Luna, hugging her tightly. "I am glad to be home, Luna... I missed you," he whispers, so softly that only she can hear him.

"We missed thee, too," Luna whispered back, sneaking in a nuzzle. Releasing the hug, and collecting her royal bearings, Luna stated, "Thy duties are complete, go and rest now, and we shall see thee on the morrow. This applies to thou as well, noble scribe."

Orion turns to Steno and gives his friend a hug, "Sleep well, Steno. I'll want you with me on the train ride back to Ponyville."

"Looking forward to it, boss," Steno replied, hugging him back, then going to find his bunk for the night.


	21. The Twin Dilemma: Chapter 1

It is nighttime in Ponyville. The autumn winds are crisp tonight, something Orion Shadow likes very much as he trots about Ponyville's town square, dressed in a simple blue waistcoat with silver buttons and a white scarf. He'd been having very strange dreams involving a changeling named Onyx, but ignored them. He keeps cheerfully trotting along, his hooves moving with a noble grace.

Approaching from the opposite direction, a pony wearing a hooded cloak walks toward Orion, furtively glancing around now and then, as if he was afraid he was being followed. Spotting Orion, he quickens his pace, stopping short in front of him. "Sir Brownmane? Pardon my intrusion into your private time, but I bear an important summons for you." He passes over a scroll. "There are too many eyes and ears here, good sir. Please read this in a private location." With a final glance around, he bows his head slghtly. "Good evening, sir," he says before galloping off and into the shadows.

Orion Shadow doesn't have much chance to say anything as he is hoofed over a scroll. He nods to the mysterious hooded pony, before straightening his glasses and trotting back toward Shadowfall Manor, entering quietly.

Cassius takes his coat. "Back so soon, m'lord?" asks the servant.

Orion nods. "A matter has arisen, Cassius… kindly prepare a cup of your finest earl grey, I'll be in my study. Send Raven there if she calls for me."

Cassius nods. "As you wish, m'lord." He trots off, and Orion teleports into the study.

The room was large and made of wood, with a large window on one side and a painting of Trottingham's skyline on another wall. There was a roll-top desk, made of some wood that might or might not be mahogany, and a wardrobe. There was a globe, the old-fashioned kind where the seas were beige instead of blue. There was a stained glass lamp and two large bookcases. The chair in front of the roll-top desk looked like a mad Victorian inventor's attempt to replicate a modern office chair without having any real idea what one looked like. It involved brass and gears.

It was, in effect, exactly what an eccentric professor noble like him would want in a private study. Orion takes a seat and unfolds the scroll, holding it up close to his face and reading what it has to say.

The scroll, written in perfect script, bears the royal seal of the Princess of the Sun at the very bottom. It reads: "Dearest Sir Brownmane, My deepest apologies for the cloak-and-dagger method of delivering this message to you. Were there a better way, I would have certainly chosen that method; as it is, the fewer ponies that know of what I am about to tell you, the better for Equestria as a whole. Recently, there have been rumblings throughout the nobility regarding the balance of power. Concerned, I tasked an official with gaining access to this group to sound out their motives. His report was most grim, and has the potential to upset politics in Equestria for many years to come. I have always found you to be an honest and upstanding pony, Sir Brownmane, and it is because of this that I make the following request of you. I am asking you to come to Canterlot to receive further instruction; I fear if this letter were to fall into the wrong hands all would be lost before any actions could be taken. Please proceed with all haste, and show the attached pass to the guards - it will grant you immediate entry. I look forward to seeing you soon, my little pony. Most sincerely, Princess Celestia."

Orion widens his eyes as he reads the letter, his horn flaring as takes the attached pass. He climbs to his hooves, slipping on a spare waistcoat as he trots back out into the hall, his hooves clip-clopping on the marble floor. "Nevermind the tea, Cassius! I have urgent business in Canterlot to attend to! Have the carriage ready to take me to the train station, please!"

Cassius nods, and does as he is instructed. Moments later, Orion is on the last train out to Canterlot that evening.

Arriving at the train station, Orion is greeted by a noblepony he had a brief dealing with in the past. "Ah, Sir Brownmane! So good to see you again, eh wot?" he says, a seemingly friendly smile on his face.

Orion Shadow gives the noblepony a warm smile. "Indeed, Lord Berrington. It's been a long time! How is Lady Berrington doing? I am told you have two new foals?"

Lord Berrington gives a nod and a chuckle. "Oh goodness, yes. Absolute bundles of energy, those two ... must get it from their mother." He chuckles more at his lame joke. "So very good to see a friendly face in this town these days, I say. Have you ... heard the rumblings, my friend?" he asks quietly, leaning in to attempt to foil any eavesdroppers.

"Not in detail… but I know they're around. What are these rumblings about?" he whispers back.

Motioning for Orion to follow, Berrington starts walking away from the platform. "Such treasonous words I would have never expected to hear," he says sadly and quietly. "Word is a group of nobles are hatching a plot to take over the throne and install themselves as the ruling body. I've heard they're even attempting to sway Blueblood to their cause." He shakes his head. "I'm not buying into their garbage, as are several others. They must be stopped, but we don't know how."

Orion frowns deeply, a hint of anger appearing in his face. "Those fools…" he growls, before clearing his throat. "As it happens, Princess Celestia sent me a letter earlier this evening. I am to report to Canterlot, where I will receive further instructions." He gives Berrington a nod, "I shall of course keep you posted, and I'd like you to send word to the other allies… oh, and when you can, keep an eye out on Shadowfall for me until I return." The train pulls into the station as he finishes speaking.

"Gladly," he replies. "Just ... be careful in your dealings. They're a slippery type, those traitors. I'll await your word before contacting the others." He helps Orion get his bags on the train. "Safe travels, my friend," he says, giving Orion a quick hug before stepping back to the platform.

Orion Shadow hugs back, before trotting over to an empty carriage, where he sits, staring pensively out a window.

The train pulls out of the station and chugs along into the night, the way illuminated by Luna's artful positioning of the moon and stars. The conductor passes through and punches Orion's ticket, then moves along toward the rear of the train, leaving Orion alone with his thoughts.

As the train pulls into Canterlot station a couple hours later, it is nearly midnight, according to Orion's pocket watch. He collects his bags and trots out of the train, his pass at the ready.

A handsome cab sits nearby, the driver idly drumming his hooves on the ground. There's not much call for taxi service this time of night, but hope springs eternal, especially for ol' Archie. Seeing Orion, he waves a hoof in his direction. "Need a lift, sir? Best ride in Canterlot!"

Orion smiles and trots over to the carriage. "Certainly, sir! I'm glad you're here, given the lateness of the hour." He floats his bags into the back before climbing in, buckling himself up. "I'm Orion, by the way. Could you take me to the castle, please?'

"I always wait for the last train before heading home, Mister Orion. And I'm Gateway Arch, but everypony calls me Archie." He gvies a push with his hooves against the ground and soon the cab is moving along at a brisk pace. "I don't get a lot of dignitaries in my cab, so I'm honored that you're riding along tonight."

"It's a pleasure, Archie! The other dignitaries don't know what they're missing." As they go he glances up at the sky and smiles. "Mmm… Luna's marvelous artwork, spectacular as always! Her night skies are some of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

Archie smiles too. "One benefit of working nights. I get a great view every night." The cab passes through the empty streets, the clacking of hooves on cobblestones the companion sound to the rumble of carriage wheels. "Must be pretty important business if you're heading to the castle this time of night," Archie says, breaking the silence.

He nods in assent. "Oh yes, very… I'd say, but it's confidential. One never knows who might be listening!"

"Gotcha," he replies with a wink. "None of my business anyway, just curious is all." He slows to a stop at the main gates of the castle. "Here we are, sir. That's two bits for the fare."

He gets his things and floats over the bits, plus a bit more as a tip. "Thank you again, Archie. Have a good evening!"

"You too, Mister Orion. Hope to see you on the return trip!" He tips his cap and heads off into the night.

The night guards stand at the entrance to the castle, blocking the way with their spears. "Access is restricted, sir. Please state your business," the senior guard announces.

Orion Shadow draws himself up to his full height, looking noble. "The Right Honorable Sir Orion Brownmane Baronet, here by appointment with Their Majesties."

The senior guard levitates a clipboard to his face and scans the paper attached. "I do not see your name here on tonight's appointment list, sir. You'll have to return tomorrow morning."

He floats over the pass. "Call it an urgent one."

Upon reading the pass, the guard blanches a little. "My apologies, sir. We will take you to your quarters immediately." He summons another guard nearby and whispers something to him. The other guard nods, gathering Orion's baggage in his magic. "Please follow me, sir. Their Highnesses have asked that you be presented first thing in the morning. I will take you to your chambers so you may rest." He starts trotting slowly through the gate and down the corridor.

Orion nods, and trots down the hall with the guards to his quarters.


	22. The Twin Dilemma: Chapter 2

As the first rays of light begin to break over the horizon, there is a knocking at Orion's door. "Sir Brownmane?" an official voice calls out. "Her Highnesses have requested your presence. Are you awake, sir?"

The door acquires a dark blue glow as it swings open. Orion is indeed awake, dressed in a dark violet waistcoat, blue dress shirt, and a dark purple bow tie. "Indeed I am! Lead the way!" He says brightly.

"This way, sir," the guard says, turing briskly and walking down the hallway. "Her Highnesses apologize for the very early hour, it is more for their convenience. Princess Luna will need to retire soon, you understand." Turning off the main corridor, the guard stops in front of two other guards, spears at the ready. He salutes, and addresses the senior guard. The two guards part, and the door is opened.

Princesses Celestia and Luna are seated on cushions inside the room, chatting amongst themselves. "Presenting The Right Honourable Sir Orion Brownmane Baronet," the guard announces, bowing deeply.

Princess Celestia is the first to speak. "Thank you for coming so quickly, my little pony."

Orion bows to the Princesses as he enters, then says "You're very welcome, Your Majesty. I felt it was proper."

"My trust in you was well-placed," Celestia says. "I trust you've familiarized yourself with the events that have transpired lately."

Luna adds, "The cowards cannot even face us directly, instead plot and plan in the shadows. We cannot allow them to continue, but we cannot get close enough to find the leaders."

"That's where I would come in?" Orion guesses. "Infiltrate their ranks and report back on what I find?"

Celestia nods. "It would be dangerous, and could possibly be life-threatening. My sister and I feel there is no other option. Such treasonous ramblings must be brought to an end before serious damage is done, both to Equestria and our throne."

"We do not make such a request lightly, Sir Brownmane," Luna says. "Thou will be compensated for your efforts, in a manner you deem fair and equitable. However, thou must choose to accept this mission of thine own volition." She peers deep into Orion's eyes. "Sir Brownmane, dost thou accept this mission?"

Orion Shadow gives Princess Luna a nod. "I accept, your majesty. I will not fail you."

Both princesses smile. "We are in your debt, Sir Brownmane," Luna says, with a small bow.

"Make whatever arrangements you need, and do not hesitate to ask for our assistance if you need it. Use these for official communication." Celestia says, levitating over a stack of specially-marked parchments. "We will not interfere in any way with your investigation. Good luck, my little pony."

Orion levitates the stationary into his saddlebags, smiling back. "Thank you both. Do you know at least where I can find them?"

"We've heard rumors that they congregate at the Hoof 'n Mouth Tavern. I've heard one of them owns the establishment, which is why they've not attracted too much attention. The owner is Lager Hops, and is friendly with the nobles that frequent his place." Celestia's expression saddens. "I don't know why they feel the need to do this, and my heart aches."

Orion gives Princess Celestia a smile. "You'll find out soon, I promise. I'll bet my life on it." He bows again and then turns to go.

The Hoof 'n' Mouth Tavern was busy, especially at a quarter past nine in the evening. Ponies of all classes from nobles down to market stall owners filled its bar and booths, talking loudly about anything and everything in varying stages of intoxication. In a back room, a meeting of ponies was about to start. Their mission was to overthrow the Royal Sisters. At the head of the table stood a grey unicorn stallion with a brown mane and tail. Outside the tavern, a similar unicorn went inside, dressed in shabbier clothing than he normally wore, with his cutie mark obscured. One of them was Orion, the other wasn't, but could have been

"All right, you lot, settle down, we'll start in a moment." The unicorn walked away from the table, stepped through the door separating the back room from the rest of the pub, and immediately froze in his tracks. A look of shock, then one of amusement, crept over his features. "Well. Nopony told me the new bar mirror had arrived," he said with a chuckle and a sly grin. He set his glass on the bar and started to slowly circle Orion. Shaking his head in amusement, he laughed slightly. "And what, or more precisely, who, do we have here?" he asked. "Is this my assassin, hired to remove the threat against Crown and country, and take my place as the leader of the true revolution? Or is this," he said slowly and softly, getting muzzle-close to Orion, "just a tale of happy circumstance that my exact double should walk into the very pub I occupy?"

"I should think the latter," Orion lies, his accent still as posh as ever. "You are Lager Hops, I hope? I've come to join you." He extends a forehoof. "The name is Tenebrae, by the way."

"That would be me," Lager said warily, taking Orion's hoof in a firm shake. "And I am curious, good sir, as to how you know of me. And what business we may have together." Two burly earth ponies, sitting nearby on stools at the bar, start to slowly make their way closer to the two. Lager shoots them a glance and they maintain a discrete distance.

Orion Shadow allows himself a smirk. "Oh come now, you're one of the most daring ponies in town... it's not every day somepony plans to upset the Equestrian government. Few would have the courage, but I can see that you do." He lets go of Lager's hoof. "Besides... I have connections in Trottingham. Allow me to join, and you'll find yourself with dozens of new comrades."

"Yes, I suppose my reputation does precede me," he says with false humility, "and I also suppose that you fully understand that daring is no substitute for being careful." He motions to one of the earth ponies as a light restraining field envelops Orion. "Now relax, Tenebrae, this won't hurt, it's simply a precaution." The earth pony slides a small metallic ring over the base of Orion's horn. "A simple magic damper," Lager explains, releasing the restraining field. "Once we verify your intent, it will be removed. On that you have my word." The second earth pony does a quick frisk of Orion's clothing and body, looking at Lager and shaking his head once finished. "At least you were smart enough to not bring a weapon. So far, so good," Lager smiles. "Shall we?" he says, nodding to the back room and taking his now-refilled drink from the bartender.

"We shall," says Orion breezily, trotting alongside Lager. "And of course I didn't bring a weapon, I don't like them." This was true.

"You don't have to like them in order to carry them," Lager deadpanned. He walked into the back room, followed by Orion and the two earth ponies. "Gentlecolts!" he announced once the doors were closed. "Fortune smiles upon us this night, for I have found a certain something that will ensure our success. Behold!"

All eyes fell upon Orion. A few audible gasps could be heard from the assembly. Lager smirked. "I know, right? I was shocked, too. Gentlecolts, meet Tenebrae, our newest ally against the royal mockery-err, monarchy and friend to the revolution!"

Orion takes a bow, smiling warmly. "A pleasure to meet you all! I'm sure we'll all get along splendidly." He glances back to Lager. "What's on the agenda for this evening?" he asks.

"Oh, tonight's agenda has changed somewhat," Lager said with a grin. "You see, whenever we bring in a new prospective member, regardless of what he looks like, we always go through an initiation, of sorts." He addressed the group. "Now then, please give our new friend the once-over and voice your concerns freely."

Several of the ponies gazed hard at Orion, one in particular. Looking Orion up and down his eyes registered recognition. Finally, the pony spoke, in a fairly pompous accent. "You look oddly familiar, and not because of... " said one, nodding toward Lager. "Tell us, are you noble or common, sir?" The rest waited for Orion's answer.

"Common," Orion lies again. "Don't let the accent fool you. I picked up after many years working as a butler."

"And why would a simple commoner want to overthrow the establishment?" piped up another pony. "You commoners practically throw yourselves at their hooves should they deign to even glance on your direction." His eyes narrowed. "What do you really want out of this?" he asked in a low voice.

Orion glares icicles at the second pony, his expression dark. "You sir are a pony of the establishment yourself, from the sound of things. The life of a commoner is a harsh one, not that I would expect you to know that." He scowls.

Complete silence filled the room for what seemed like an eternity, although in reality it was more like a good five minutes, neither pony daring to move or even blink. Finally, the assembly burst into raucous laughter. "Oi, he's got quite the set of clankers, 'asn't 'e?" stated one portly pony with a thick Trottingham accent.

The accusatory pony smiled. "I worked my way into the establishment, my good butler," he said, "I know all too well about the harsh realities of common life. That's why I believe a change in rulers is necessary. By making life easier for the common pony folk, we make them happier, which makes them more productive, thereby increasing our bottom line without so much as having to lift a hoof. But my question remains - what place do you seek once we take control?"

Orion Shadow shrugs, his good mood restored as if it had always been there. "A good question, my friend! I haven't considered it. Perhaps a teaching post at a university somewhere."

The pony blinked, a flash in his eyes suggesting something more than he was revealing. "Is that all? A professor? Most commoners would jump at the chance to become a ruler over their own little fiefdom." He studied Orion again. "You are an interesting one, Mister Butler," he said, giving him a slight flank bump in passing. "We should talk later." He flashes a wide smile before returning to his place at the table.

Lager drummed a hoof on the table. "Okay, okay... are there any other questions for our petitioner?" he asked in a stern voice, trying to get things back on track. "Any concerns, disagreements, anything?" He looked out at the assembly, as each pony shook his head in the negative. "Very well, then," Lager said, looking at Orion, "Do you have any questions for us?"

"Plenty," says Orion, trotting over to an empty seat and sitting, resting his forelegs on the table. "Why are we all here? What did the royalty ever do to us?" He turns to look at Lager. "You've got to be more than just a simple tavern owner, my good stallion. There's got to be some sort of past event that inspired you to make this group. What was it?"

Lager leaned forward and rested his head on his hooves, chuckling. "You give me way too much credit, my dear pony. I didn't create this group; I merely gave it a space to vent their grievances. Night after night they would traipse in, order plenty of cider and complain about some sleight that one princess or the other had perpetrated. And they drank, and complained, on and on for... how long has it been now?" he asked a pony seated to his right.

"Nigh on two years now, boss," was the reply. "And if it weren't for ol' Lager here, tellin' us to grow a set and do something about it, we'd still all be cryin' in our cider instead of finalizing our grand plan."

"Just to clarify, my dear Tenebrae. They let me pretend to be in charge because I forgave all of their tabs. Luckily, they didn't put too big a dent in my savings." Lager leaned back. "Well, that and I have a knack for organizing things."

Orion nods a little bit, making careful mental notes of all that he was hearing. "Indeed! This seems to be a very well-organized meeting, and that goes for the tavern too. There are places back in Trottingham that could do with improvement in that department." He leans back a little. "Do you plan to continue running the tavern after you've taken control?"

"We all need a hobby," Lager replied. "Lest you think I have designs on the throne, let me assure you I do not. I believe that honor falls upon ol' Lord Pompington here," he said, indicating the portly Trottingham noble. "Or, at the very least, he will be in charge of setting up the ruling body. My main task is to be the fall pony should anything go horribly wrong. And, to continue to serve the finest spirits to the most noble of ponies."

He stood up, using his magic to produce a plain wooden box. On the front was what appeard to be a small spout, not really designed for pouring anything however. Two lids sat on top, and a faint rattle could be heard. "I'm afraid I must stop the proceedings and call upon the secret ballot. Each pony will drop a marble from the back into the spout in the front, white for yea and black for nay. One nay vote, and I'm afraid your time with us will be at an end, good sir Tenebrae." Lager moved around the table, stopping next to each pony. He shielded the box in such a way that nopony could see what marble was being selected. Once the last pony cast his vote, Lager sat down and peeked inside. His expression was fairly neutral. He glanced up at Orion. "Ready to hear your fate?"

Orion Shadow nods once, an equally neutral expression on his face. "As I'll ever be."

Lager nods toward the two burly earth ponies, and they stand on either side of Orion. Lager slowly rises from his seat and starts walking toward Orion. "Then, let the record reflect that upon the conclusion of the voting, the New Equestrian Congress has decreed that the unicorn known as Tenebrae is officially..." He stops and nods. One of the earth ponies removes the magic damper from Orion's horn. "Accepted as a member with no dissenting votes. Welcome aboard, good sir." He extends his hoof to Orion.

Orion shakes the hoof, smiling. "Thank you, sir. It's a pleasure to be here."

A hearty round of hoof-drumming accompanies the well-wishes of the assembly. "We'll meet again tomorrow night - the time is near!" Lager announces.

As the crowd moved toward the tavern to celebrate another successful meeting, the pony that had appeared so adversarial to Orion approached him. "Tenebrae, was it? I hope you'll forgive me for that little business earlier; it's just a little thing I do to all new potential recruits to the 'cause'. They call me Omni, by the way." He offered a hoof.

"Pleased to meet you Omni," says Orion, shaking the offered hoof with his own. "What attracted you to this group?"

Omni chuckled. "Oh, there could be quite a few reasons, I guess. Perhaps I was intrigued by the cloak-and-dagger aspect of it, perhaps I was bored and needed a way to liven my otherwise dull evenings, maybe even Lager himself asked me to join to add a more level-headed approach to things. Why I stay, however, is the real question now, isn't it? Perhaps I just want to see which of these dunderheads actually think they could overthrow the princesses." He leans in close. "You never know, I could be an agent of Celestia herself!" He winks and smiles.

"Couldn't we all?" Orion counters, winking back. "Anyway, shall we get drinks? Or go somewhere less crowded?"

"I was just about to head back home, honestly. Since I'm not one to kill vast amounts of brain cells with Lager's collection of poisons, much like the others in our little band. Would you care to walk with me, or are you planning to stay here for a bit?"

"Let's walk," Orion says with a nod. "I like tea better anyway."

Omni smiled. "Excellent." He walks toward the door, holding it open. "After you, good sir."

"Thank you!" He bows his head and trots out into the night.

They walk in silence for a bit, until Omni turns and says, "Yes, it is an interesting band we have, Tenebrae." His voice drops in volume and he leans in closer. "Or should I properly call you Sir Brownmane?"

"So you do know me," he says with an amused chuckle. "Just call me Orion please, Omni. Everypony else does."

"I had a suspicion. Relax, I won't give you away. I'm mainly hoping you're here to talk some sense into these idiots." He sighed in frustration. "They're hell-bent on going through with their little bloodless coup and nopony can talk them out of it." He casts a gaze at Orion. "They sent you, didn't they?" he asks in a low whisper. "You're here on orders from the crown, aren't you?"

"Yes." He nods, showing him whatever it was the sisters had given him earlier. "If I can do anything to stop them from succeeding, I will."

Omni exhales deeply. "I knew this was going to happen. I knew the princesses would turn a blind eye for only so long." He looks at Orion with a sad expression. "So, they intend to carry out their plan in five days. Lager thinks it's all a big lark and refuses to see that these idiots are serious!" He stops and takes a deep breath. "They have to be stopped. I've been stonewalling things as best as I can, but they're ready to go ahead anyway."

"But now there's two of us," he says, nodding. "So over the next five days, we need to come up with a plan. I have connections back in Trottingham, I intend to use them. What about you?"

"I have a friend in the constabulary force here. I've been sending him information and he's been relaying it through channels to the Royal Guard." He smirks. "Yes. I'm the mole." His expression grows serious. "They think that because I can keep their sorry flanks out of jail when they get picked up for being drunk in public that I have some stature in town." He shakes his head. "Part of the arrangement with my friend, up through his superiors. In exchange for information, of course."

Orion gasps as he is suddenly struck with an idea, his eyes widening. "You've seen that Lager and I are identical. What if I were to switch places with him in five days, and lure his followers into a trap, set by the authorities here and in Trottingham?"

Omni thinks for a moment. "Yes, that would work wonderfully. We're all supposed to meet at the pub before daybreak. The plan is to get both princesses secured around the rising of the sun, this way they could be in control of the palace before the day began." He shakes his head. "I don't know how they think it could work, or that the princesses would willingly agree to surrender their power so easily." He speaks as he looks off into the distance. "We'd have to get to Lager before then. I meet with him in the mornings, before he opens his pub. That's our only chance to get him out of the way. I'm hoping he can be reasoned with."

"And if he can't... well, I know some spells I can use to knock him out for a few hours," he says grimly. "But I hope I don't have to use them. I hate doing that." He shrugs. "Anyway... I'll need to practice pretending to be him. Mimic his walk, his voice, posture, you know. And of course, I'll need to know everything you know, to better perpetrate the deception." He chuckles dryly. "Goodness, I sound like a changeling."

Omni checks his pocketwatch. "It's getting late. Let's meet up at the pub at seven in the morning tomorrow. That's when I go see Lager. We can meet up beforehoof in a more public place if you'd prefer. I know you have no reason to trust me. But, honestly, this has gone from harmless venting to full-out treason, and I want no part of that." He extends his hoof once again. "So, see you tomorrow?"

Orion Shadow shakes the hoof. "See you tomorrow." And he disappears in a flash of light, hoping against hope no one had followed them.


	23. The Twin Dilemma: Chapter 3

It is early next morning, and Orion is trotting toward the pub, ready to meet Omni. He's wearing the same worn clothes as before, ready for anything.

Omni waited outside the Hoof 'n Mouth. Seeing 'Tenebrae' approach, he nodded hello and casually glanced around. "You made it. I'm glad for that; I thought I was about to be left high and dry. So, you think we can convince Lager to follow the right path?"

"I hope so... if not, we'll deal with it when the time comes." He nods once and trots casually inside with Omni, looking around.

Lager smiled when he saw Omni enter the still-quiet tavern. His smile faded when he saw Orion following along. "Mister Tenebrae, good to see you again," he said warily. "What brings you to my establishment this fine morning?" He shot a look to Omni as if to inquire what all this was about.

"Many things, Lager! I shall explain them in due course!" He looks back to Omni. "Would you like to introduce the topic at hoof?"

Omni sighed and nodded. "Lager, we're here to stop this plan from moving forward. Sure, a little harmless venting is good now and then, but you're advocating a coup against the ruling body of Equestria. The group has grown out of control and we think we can stop this without anypony suffering any major consequences." He turned to Orion. "I think you could explain this part better."

Orion Shadow nods. "We feel that the best way to keep any pony from being hurt is if I impersonate you. Then I lead them to Canterlot, as planned, where ponies will be waiting to collect your group and take them in for questioning. If all goes well, nothing will go wrong and nopony dies."

Lager walked around slowly, taking in this new information. He studied Orion carefully, walking slowly around him. "You seem pretty sure about your chances for success, Tenebrae. Or should I say," he said as he stood face to face with Orion, "Sir Brownmane?" A small, yet sinister smile crept onto Lager's face as he stomped his hoof three times. At once, four burly ponies seized Orion and Omni, holding them fast as Lager paced the floor. "Yes, one of the Trottingham nobles thought he recognized you. Quite an honor to have you here. Shame about what is about to happen. You see, I have no intention of backing down from this. Instead, Sir Brownmane is going to lead the revolution right to the steps of the palace, only to suddenly escape if things turn sour. He will be caught nearby, and oh, how the tongues will wag about how Sir Brownmane could turn against his beloved princesses. Oh, what a shame!" He punctuated this with a sinister laugh.

Orion snarls, trying to let go of the grip the guard ponies had him in. "I most certainly will not do-" He stops, a look of horrified comprehension on his face. "Oh no... you're turning my own plan back upon me, aren't you?" He scowls again. "You'll fail... the Princesses trust me, they know me well enough to know a fake when they spot one!"

"Are you sure?" Lager asks, ducking behind the bar and emerging a moment later, dressed exactly as Orion. "All I need is to apply the cutie mark and nopony will be the wiser. It was quite fortunate, you wandering into my establishment," he said, his accent almost indistinguishable from Orion's. "I had some vocal coaching as well. Amazing what a few free ciders can buy a pony, hm?" He chuckled.

Orion winces, "Please don't do that... in front of me, at least." Then he pauses. "Apply the cutie mark? I beg your pardon?"

"Why, the last part of the disguise," Lager explained. "I also made a contact that does temporary tattoos. All I need to do is cover my own mark, apply yours, and voila! Instant nobility!" He smiled broadly. "And it all comes out with a little soap and water once the disguise is no longer needed, which will be about a half second after you're arrested for high treason." He laughed loud, trotting back behind the bar and returning himself to his normal appearance. "Now then, there's the problem of what to do with the both of you until then."

"I suppose letting us go and disbanding your little band of traitorous rogues is out of the question," Orion says dryly. "Besides, how am I going to be arrested if I'm stuck here, hm? Wouldn't they arrest you because they think you're me?"

Lager just chuckled softly. "Villainy 101: Never reveal your entire plan to your foe lest he find a way to foil it. Let's just say I have more than one disguise nearby, and not necessarily for me." He motioned to the burly ponies. "Take 'em to the keg vault. That should hold 'em until we need 'em."

"I can't believe a book like that exists... you'll never get away with this, you scoundrel!" Orion exclaims.

"Tut tut, my dear fellow," Lager said in his posh accent, "Mayhaps we shall see 'pon the morrow. Pip pip and all that rot, eh?" He laughed as Orion and Omni were taken to the keg vault.

"Oh stop it! That's just insulting!" he yells as the door to the keg vault closes. Orion and Omni are thrown unceremoniously into the keg storage room, landing roughly on the floor. The door is then locked behind them. The room is of course stacked floor to ceiling with kegs of all sorts of alcohol, and there is only one window, very high up at that. It is, coincidentally, pony-size.

Omni slowly gets to his hooves. "That went well..." he said dryly. He looks around and back to Orion. "Okay, it's your mission to be here in the first place. Have you a plan to escape before the mob decides to come in and take matters into their own hooves?"

Orion Shadow looks thoughtful, looking around the room they're in. "I'm getting the start of one... if we build a pyramid of kegs, we can use them to reach the window and break out. Simple, but effective!" His horn begins to glow, a blue aura surrounds one of the topmost kegs as he teleports it to an empty space on the floor near the window.

"Best plan I've heard all day," Omni replied, assisting with the placement of the kegs as Orion moved them with his magic. Before long, a small staircase of kegs had been constructed, leading to the window. Omni climbed to the top and looked out, then tried the window. It slid open, getting stuck halfway. He cursed silently as he climbed down. "Know a window-stretching spell? I can't raise it past half."

"I can try!" He ascends the makeshift staircase, horn aglow once more as he tries to loosen whatever it was keeping the window stuck. The window groaned in protest, finally succumbing to the magical pressure and sliding upward. "There we go!" He leaps nimbly out of the window, landing on the grass. "Honestly... he might look like me, but he hasn't got my ingenuity!"

Omni emerges from the window a moment later. "Great, we're out. Now, we have to stop Lager before he goes through with this scheme. I just hope he doesn't bump up the timeline now that he knows we're on to him."

"In any case, we need to get to the castle, and quickly! But how?" He looks thoughtful. "They'll have teleportation blockers over the castle, ever since the changelings attacked."

Omni thinks for a moment. "I hve an idea. It's not the best route in terms of comfort, but it'll keep us out of view until we can get close to the castle." He goes to a corner of the tavern, and after looking in all directions, removes a trap door from the ground. "This is a service hatch that ties in with the storm drains. They put this in when they did some work last year, and never filled it back in again. If I'm right, we should be able to get within a block or two of the castle, where there's another hatch." He looks at Orion. "I don't know if that hatch has been sealed, but I'm willing to risk it." He drops into the hole. A small splash can be heard.

Orion pulls out his bow tie from a pocket of his jacket, puts it on, adjusts it, and jumps in after him with a shout of "Geronimooooooooooo!" As he falls, he uses his time manipulation spell to slow down time around himself, so he lands easily without getting hurt.

Omni leads Orion to the main tube, and splashes down into it. "I'm just glad this is only a storm drain. The main sewers would have been most unpleasant, to say the least." He looks left and right. "Okay, if we follow the tube, we should be heading in the general direction of the castle. I'm not sure if it branches off, but we can check that as we get closer. We can check our bearings through the grates on our path."

Orion nods and starts to follow, his hooves clip-clopping on the stone as he goes.

After twisting and turning through the storm drains, the pair emerge at the castle. After Orion presents his credentials to the guards, the two are immediately taken to the throne room.

"Orion, my faithful baronet," Celestia says warmly. "What news do you have for us regarding the rebellion?"

Orion bows politely before responding "Lager is coming... he and his band will be here any moment now, with him pretending to be me."

Luna growls. "That foul knave! How dareth he impersonate thee!"

Omni bows deeply. "Begging your pardon, Your Highnesses, but I can provide the names of all of the conspirators. It saddens me to report there are quite many." He retrieves a scroll from a hidden pouch under his saddlebag.

Luna takes it with her magic. "We thank thee... they shall be arrested and tried for high treason against the crowns!"

"I am honored to serve," Omni sys, stil bowing.

Outside the castle, a tumultuous noise can be heard. The scrambling of the royal guards confirms the worst. The mob has arrived at the castle. One of Luna's guardsponies enters the room. "Your Highnesses! A mob is outside the castle! We're holding them off as best we can, but I don't know how long that will be possible!"

Luna stands. "We will not allow these ruffians to continue in this endeavor!" She looks to Celestia. "Come, sister! Let us put a stop to this nonsense." Her horn glows faintly. "We will not hurt them, but we will stop them."

"As for us, your majesties?" asks Orion curiously. "What may we do to help?"

Celestia turns to a guard pony standing nearby. "Take Sir Orion's companion to the anteroom, he will be safe there. Then return." The guard bows and leads Omni away. "Orion, stand behind the door. When the mob enters, place a containment spell on them to prevent their escape. We can handle the rest."

"As you wish." He salutes, his horn glowing in preparation. Luna rises and prepares to depart with her sister, looking angry. The royal sisters head to the anteroom to wait.

The wait is short, as soon yells and shouts are heard approaching the throne room. The doors burst open. A large group of ponies, including many of the nobles, burst in and are stopped by a line of guards. "See? The royal cowards dare not face us for they know our strength!" Lager calls to the crowd, earning acknowledgement and agreement from them.

"No, it is you who do not know our true strength," Celestia remarks, re-entering the throne room with her sister, horns aglow. A look and a slight nod to Orion are the signal to begin.

Orion casts his containment spell on the crowd. Luna speaks next. "Thou art the craven cowards here!" she shouts. "We have fought worse than a lot of discontents such as thee! We are not afraid!"

The mood turns to apprehension, and then fear. The mob starts to protest to Lager to give up. Lager casts an angry glance at Orion before dropping his head. "Very well," he says in a strained voice, "I see we cannot win. As leader, I offer our surrender."

Luna nods. "That will do, Guards, take the ringleader! These others... we shall decide their punishment, aye Tia?"

Celestia nods solemnly. "Yes, Luna, we will deal with that in due time. Guards, go through the palace and round up any stragglers. They, and the group here, will be held in the dungeon until we pass sentence."

The guards salute, and Luna tries to hide her pleasure at being able to use the dungeons again. Just like old times!

Omni poke his head out of the anteroom. "Um...is it safe to come out now?"

Orion nods. "The rebellion has been taken care of!" A thought strikes him. "Is it me, or did that all seem a trifle too easy?"

Deep in the Canterlot Castle dungeons, Lager Hops sits on his bunk, wearing a black and white striped prisoner's uniform and cap, his ears pressed against his skull. "That dratted double... I could have had all Equestria under my hooves right now!"

His thoughts were broken by the sound of hooves trotting on the cobblestones. A white unicorn guard wearing golden armor makes his way up to Lager's cell, a key held in a bright green telekinetic grip.

"What do you want?" Lager grouses, still frowning. "Come to feed me some freshly-made gruel, have you?"

"The guard shakes his head, "Actually... I'm here to free you." The guard's blue eyes flare green, and he floats the key into the lock of the cell door, turning it. Then with a flash of flame, a changeling male a little taller than Lager himself has taken the guard's place. "My name is Onyx... I am the king of the changelings."

"When did the changelings get a king? I thought Queen Chrysalis ruled you."

"She did," Onyx responds. "Until Orion Brownmane killed her." He spits at the ground. "And there's more... just a few months ago he stole more than half of my hive's population from right under my nose, claiming he was 'freeing' them. He has completely upset the balance of things, and I would like nothing more than to see him killed."

"It seems he's quite the troublemaker then... you'll need help." Lager rises and offers the changeling his hoof. "I'd be happy to volunteer."

Onyx shakes the hoof, nodding satisfactorily. "Excellent." And with that, he resumes his guard disguise and leads Lager from the dungeons.


	24. The Oncoming Storm: Chapter 1

In a cave on the very edge of griffon territory, there gathered a strange mix of creatures. One was a unicorn named Lager Hops, beside him sat a jet-black griffon. This was Blackclaw. Last of all was a changeling, Onyx. In the center of the room was a magical projection of a grey unicorn noblecolt, Orion Shadow. Blackclaw looked to Lager. "I remember this guy... I thought he was dead already."

"Yeah... he would have been had your agent not chickened out at the last minute," Lager replied with a hint of acid in his voice. "I can't believe he married her on top of it all. All right under that fat beak of yours. And you had absolutely no clue, much like now." He snorted, and his horn glowed, changing to a family portrait of the Brownmane family.

Blackclaw frowns distastefully. "He had kids? Great, just what I need."

Onyx stares. "I remember these... The two of them are responsible for the defeat of my Queen, and the removal of my subjects to pony lands."

"Yeah? Well, I was supposed to be the new ruler of Equestria. And I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for that meddling unicorn." Lager harrumphed, and the projections faded away. Lager brought the lighting level back up. "So, we are all united in our cause - the removal of Orion Shadow. The question is, gentlemen... how do we do it?"

"We can kidnap his wife," Blackclaw suggests, raising a talon. Onyx nods. "Perhaps drain her of love, to make her more pliable."

Lager nods, smiling. "Yes, he does dote on that family of his, doesn't he? Okay, let's work with that. What about the kids? Take them too?"

"Possibly. Being young, I can brainwash them easily," Onyx continues. "But what would we do with them once we have them?"

Lager shrugs. "Not like I care. What say you, Blackie? Any thoughts on this pressing matter?"

"I say we go for it,' Blackclaw says, smiling darkly. "Break him before we kill him."

Lager looks around the table. "Then it's agreed, the fall of the house of Brownmane has begun!" He begins to laugh manically, the sound echoing throughout the cave walls.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Orion is in a meeting with Princess Celestia. "Orion, my most faithful pony, you have once again served Equestria well. The information we were able to gather has been most useful," begins the sun princess.

Princess Luna agreed, saying, "Truly are we in your debt."

Orion blushes and bows his head. "You flatter me, your majesties... I am only doing what is right for my country, It is an honor to be in your service."

"And we must ask for your service once again, Sir Orion. It has been reported that the griffons are planning another intrusion into sovereign territory. We would ask you to act as both ambassador and intelligence-gatherer, as well as our personal envoy," Celestia said, studying Orion's expression. "Princess Luna will accompany you, and will assist as much as she is able. This mission can be very dangerous, and I will not order you to go. Therefore, you do have the right to refuse if you wish, Orion. What is your answer?"

Orion takes a moment to consider this, his expression thoughtful. So many of his previous adventures had been wrought with danger, whether in service to the crown or, a very long time ago, with Raven prior to their marriage. He was older now, and he had a family to think about. He was almost tempted to refuse... But then he imagined Raven and their foals being taken prisoner, and nods resolutely, adjusting his bow tie. "I'll do it, your majesties."

Luna could barely suppress her glee. "We knew our faith on you was well-founded, Sir Orion! We shall leave in two days, this should give you some time to prepare. We will await your arrival at the palace at dawn, two days hence." She stepped forward, but stopped, looking unsure about her next action.

Celestia softly chuckled. "There's nopony else around, sister. I know what you'd like to do, so if you'd prefer I turn around..." She smirked playfully.

Luna blushed, and stuck her tongue out at her sister in mock-offense. "We need no royal sanction for friendship!" she declared, wrapping Orion in a surprise hug. "We knew we could count upon you, my dearest friend," she whispered.

Orion hugs the moon princess back in return, smiling some. "I would be unworthy of that title if I refused, Princess. I look forward to traveling with you," he whispers back, tail swishing excitedly.

A third set of hooves joined in the hugfest. Celestia broke the silence after a moment, saying, "Take good care of my sister, Orion. And now, yo'd better get home to pack. I imagine your family will want a few hugs as well." She smiled.

Luna broke the hug, albeit reluctantly. She composed herself and said, in her best regal tone, ""Yes, we will see thee soon. Hie thee to thy family, good Sir." She smiled also.

Orion bows deeply. "I promise to keep her safe, Princess Celestia. Farewell to you both, for now!" And with that he trots from the room, poised and graceful as ever.

Raven and the foals walked through the market square. It was a lovely day in Ponyville, and despite the clouds hanging in the sky, the marketplace was packed with ponies all enjoying the day and getting a bit of shopping done. Raven silently cursed herself for not being clearer when making out the shopping list, and since she felt responsible for the error, she opted to go get what was forgotten herself.

She made her way around the stalls, selecting the items she needed and placing them in a bag. Every so often, she would stop and look around. Was somepony watching her? She couldn't see anypony acting suspicious, and with the size of the crowd, observation would be difficult at best. She continued on, shrugging off the feeling like a bad dream.

Somepony was indeed watching her, a black-furred pegasus pony with a storm cloud for a cutie mark. He had bright yellow eyes, and continued to follow the mare's progress for a little bit with his eyes. Then, at a signal, the pegasus flew over and joined in the crowd, staying as closely as possible to his target without attracting attention. A griffon watched in the distance, ready to help.

A flash of motion caught Raven's eye, and she turned in time to see a black pegasus with yellow eyes hurriedly turn to look at something at a nearby stall. She shivered slightly, getting a very bad feeling of knowing that pony from somewhere. She scanned the area once again. She couldn't see 'him,' but she knew 'he' wouldn't be far away if that pegasus was who she thought it might be. "Stay close, children," she admonished the foals quietly, "we're almost done." She obtained the last items she needed and moved to head for home, trotting quickly through the crowd.

The black pegasus follows quietly, and once Raven and the foals are beyond the crowd, the griffon takes flight and snatches each of the foals in his claws, grinning darkly. It's an ambush! The pegasus meanwhile moves to tackle Raven to the ground, leaping upon her in a flurry of fur and feathers.

Raven tries to scream, but is quickly overwhelmed by the blitz attack! She's not going down without a fight, however, and kicks and lashes out at the pegasus, hoping to connect with any soft spot that will let her get away from this pegasus and go after her foals!

The pegasus dodges her attack and transforms, revealing his true self: a dark grey changeling with vivid green eyes, built very similarly to her beloved Orion. He holds up his hooves, and with a burst of magic, green goo flies from the holes and toward Raven, wrapping around her tight and soon cocooning her. Struggling would be almost impossible.

Raven refuses to give up, succumbing only when she's physically exhausted. She looks between the changeling and her former 'employer,' a sneer forming on her face. "I thought I smelled something," she spat, glaring hard at the griffon. "I thought they finally put you away for good since nopony had seen you for so long. Now, what's all this about?"

"Your husband," Blackclaw says disgustedly. "You know, the one I asked you to kill way back when. He's gotten his hooves into a lot of stuff lately... time to rub him out."

Onyx speaks next. Even his voice sounds vaguely familiar. "If it wasn't for him, your Princesses would have been deposed, and my queen would still be alive, and ruling over you pathetic creatures with an iron hoof."

"You can't blame my beloved for Chrysalis's death! She would have been defeated anyway, thanks to her arrogance! And you," she said, turning to Blackclaw, "one little pony has the big, bad griffon running scared. If you wanted him dead so bad, why didn't you do it yourself back then? He's only become more powerful, both in magic and stature, you and your minions wouldn't stand a chance against him!"

"He only got that way because he had you and your little scamps watching him," Blackclaw snarls. "If we take you, then he breaks. And if he breaks, then killing him is all the easier." Onyx lights his horn. "Sleep tight," he hisses, before firing a jet of green magic at the mare with the intention of knocking her out.

"You'll never succeed, you'll-unnh!" The beam hit Raven directly, immobilizing her and preventing her from talking, but allowing her to hear everything that was said. She struggled to remember as much as she could hear ... if she could manage to escape, she could send out an alert. Escape would have to wait, until she could see where they were taking her .. and her foals. She had to try, for their sake.

Onyx nods, floating the two cocooned foals in the air. "Our work is done... when we return to base, I shall begin the brainwashing process." He flits into the air, and flies off into the distance.


	25. The Oncoming Storm: Chapter 2

In Canterlot, Orion Shadow climbs out of the carriage provided for him and makes his way toward the palace at large, submitting to a routine scan by a couple of guards ponies. Beside him is Steno Pad, his assistant and changeling friend.

" And we should be able to manage things at the manor until you return," Steno says, closing his day planner. "Do you have any further instructions before I go back to Ponyville?"

The unicorn noble shakes his head, smiling. "Everything seems to be in order, Steno. Thank you again, I'll be seeing you again soon." He gives the changeling a warm hug.

Steno hugs Orion, and whispers, "You better come back safe, take care of yourself." Steno releases the hug and returns to the carriage.

"I will, say hi to the other drones in town for me!" Being the ambassador to a race of insect ponies had its perks. With a last wave, he turns and heads into the palace, trotting straight toward the throne room.

Both princesses would be waiting for Orion upon his arrival, Celestia seated on her throne, Luna trying not to look nervous about what would be her first espionage mission. "Prompt as always, Sir Orion," Celestia said with a slight chuckle and a grin.

"Huzzah, Orion has arrived and we can begin!" Luna said, abandoning all decorum and hugging the unicorn.

"With a cutie mark like mine your highness, it would be a disgrace not to be!" He smiles at the white alicorn and bows, then is hugged by a certain moon princess. He laughs and hugs her back. "We certainly can! The family has been informed, and my assistant Steno will be looking after Shadowfall for me while I'm gone. For now, I am all yours!" He smiles brightly at the blue alicorn.

The day in Grifopolis is a warm one, to be sure. Whitewing, an all-white griffon with orange eyes and quite a fearsome beak, was leading his two charges toward the border it shared with Equestria. In the distance were the vague silhouettes of griffons, flying all about going about their day.

Flanked by four of the most able Lunar Guards, Princess Luna and Orion approached the border. Luna sized up the griffon envoy carefully, a neutral expression on her face. She stopped and stood, motionless, her etherial mane flowing in unfelt winds, creating quite the regal appearance. "Greetings, I trust thou art the griffon envoy called Whitewing?" Luna said, in a softer approximation of the Royal Canterlot Voice - authoratative, but not quite at the volume to shatter stone at 1500 meters.

Whitewing gives a nod, bowing to the two ponies, "I am. Welcome to Grifftania, good Princess and Baronet. Come, I shall show you both to your hotel." He turns around and takes flight, paying no mind to the guardsponies. Not being capable of flight, Orion climbs onto one of their backs, and together the group sets off toward the cloud-city. The baronet had cast the cloud-walking spell on himself, however.

Luna checks to make sure Orion is secure on her back, and with a smirk and a wink, lifts off with one flap of her powerful wings. She flies effortlessly along, catching up to Whitewing, her guards trailing at a discrete distance. "When are we scheduled to meet? We would desire a day to refresh ourselves prior to doing so, if that would not be too much trouble." The tall spires of the cloud city come into view in the distance. "Our journey has been long, though uneventful."

Whitewing nods as he flies alongside the Princess. "Of course you may relax," he says at last. "It is my king's request however that you remain as covert as possible. Anti-Equestrian sentiment has reached a fever pitch as of late, so you would do well to disguise yourselves as best you can. I trust you are familiar with the proper illusory magics?"

Before Whitewing could finish his question, he was suddenly flying alongside a lavender and white griffon. With a flick of her lion-like tail, she looked over at Whitewing. "I trust this hast answered thy question, good sir?" she said, a playful smirk playing across her beak. She turned back to Orion. "Thou wouldst do well to begin thy transformation, for our arrival is imminent." Returning her attention to Whitewing, she stated matter-of-factly, "It is our hope that we can prevent hostilities and preserve the peace we have enjoyed. Can you tell us when such anti-pony rumblings started?"

"Precisely three months following the attempted coup by a stallion known as Lager Hops," Whitewing responded, as Orion's horn began to glow. In mere moments, fur had transformed into plumage, hooves became eagle talons and feline paws, his equine muzzle a beak... where a grey unicorn pony once remained, there was now a dark blue griffon with grey eyes. He swishes his own tail, and flicks his wings as he listens to the two chat. "Many of my race do not approve of the influence you and your sister hold upon the surrounding nations, some have said that King Swiftwind is nothing more than a puppet."

Luna mutters a curse under her breath. Had she known sooner that Lager Hops was attempting to start a full-blown war she would have had him crushed, literally. "Neither my sister nor I have any designs on any lands save our own. It was always our intent to foment a fair and equitable partnership with the other races, be they griffon, minotaur, or dragon was of no concern. Our goal was peace with our neighbors, and mutual benefit for all." Her gaze turned stony as she eyed the cloud city rapidly approaching. "King Swiftwind has been an ally and nothing more. We do not exert any influence in his rule."

A third griffon was also enroute to the cloud city. Steno Pad, Orion's assistant, flew along at a rapid pace, having converted his form to that of a regularly-coloured griffon, with a brown-and-white coat. Slung along his side was a pouch bearing the seal of Princess Celestia and Equestria. He functioned as a diplomatic courier, and as such the lunar guards allowed him to fly in formation.

Whitewing leads the two transformed ponies to their hotel, landing on the balcony of their room. "You have already been checked in," he informs them. "Under assumed names, naturally. Princess, you are Saliunca. Sir Orion, your name is Sirius." He unlocks the balcony door to let them in. "We shall meet in three days time. Farewell for now."

"We thank thee, Whitewing. Farewell." Stepping inside the suite, Luna closed the balcony doors behind her. She began silently looking around the rom with her magic, not uttering a sound, until at last she breathed easy. "We will be secure here, the griffons have not installed any listening devices." She dropped her facade, and sat down on a pile of cushions. "Sir Brownmane, please be comfortable. Our real work will commence on the morrow." She indicated a pile of cushions next to her.

Orion lets his own illusion fall, and nods, flopping onto the pile of cushions beside Luna. "I will admit, having heard Whitewing's description of things it all seems worse than I feared. I only hope we can make it out okay."

A knock on the interior door of the suite interrupts the calm, and one of the lunar guards opens the door. Griffon Steno enters, shedding his griffon disguise for that of a pony. He bows to the princess, and addresses them both. "Please forgive my interruption, but I was dispatched here with a very important message from Princess Celestia. It's addressed to you, Orion." He turns over the entire pouch. "It's been enchanted so that only your magic may break the seal. Even I don't know what the contents are."

"We'll soon find out... thank you, Steno." He smiles a little at his changeling friend, then takes the pouch and opens it with his magic, the seal coming apart quite easily. He inspects the contents. Inside is a scroll, bound with a red ribbon and the royal seal. Opening the scroll, it reads: "My dearest Orion, it is with a very heavy heart that I must inform you that I have learned of the abduction of your lovely wife and foals. They were taken in a daring daylight raid at the open-air market in Ponyville.

The perpetrators were identified by multiple witnesses, and we have verified that one of the culprits is Blackclaw, reputed to be the leader of a particularly vicious Manehattan gang, against whom I have learned through official channels you have been working to eradicate. He was assisted by a changeling, one that is not familiar to us through our outreach and integration programs, and therefore we suspect that this changeling may be working with a rogue faction.

I have the best investigators, and members of my personal elite guard, working around the clock to find their whereabouts. We have reason to believe that they might have retreated to griffon lands, which brings me to the secondary purpose of this letter. Under NO circumstances are you to take any kind of retaliatory action should you happen to spot either of these perpetrators. I fear that doing so would be construed as an act of war, and as such, it would be best to work with the local authorities to bring these miscreants to justice. As I learn of further developments, I shall surely let you know as quickly as possible. Princess Celestia"

Orion reads the letter once to himself, then again, and then aloud to the other two, struggling to keep calm. By the end, he is in tears. "No... no no no no! Why?! They had nothing whatsoever to do with this, those cowardly fools..." He cuts himself off at that, and gulps, holding up a hoof. "Both of you... leave me be, I need to think." Then he closes his eyes and calms himself as best he can, taking deep breaths.

In his mind's eye, an image swims into view. It's a large, brightly lit circular room, with coral pillars here and there, a grated metal floor, a ramp leading from a door and to a large, organic looking console of some kind that glows a blue-green color, and a long tube that extends into the ceiling. He is alone, save for a low ambient hum. He's sitting on a worn out bench by the console, staring pensively at the many buttons, levers, and switches. "Now then... what to do?" he asks himself, voice echoing in the cavernous room.

A dark mist swirls around his hooves, staying low to the floor. "Hm... it really is bigger on the inside. Imagine that." The voice practically purrs, as smooth as molasses. "Why, Orion, I believe you already know what to do. All you need to work out os the 'how.' " A low chuckles resonates through the room. "And that, my dear stallion, is where I come in."

Orion's mouth falls open, and he glares at the dark mist. "How can you be here? This is -my- mind palace!" Then he thinks about the voice's words. "No. I am NOT using you. I know what you did to Luna, you can't fool me!"

A tendril of black mist tickles along Orion's chin. "I can be everywhere and nowhere, and all at the same time. I'm a part of everypony, whether they want to accept that fact or not." The mist manifests into the shape of a non-distinct pony. "Luna was a fool. She was on the verge of victory, but then-out of nowhere, remorse." The voice rises, sounding both bitter and angry. "Had she not felt that we would be ruling all of the lands now. And such petty squabbles would have been crushed under our mighty hooves!" A pause, and the ghostly pony walks over to Orion. "I know you're smarter than that. All you want is your family to be safe. But you're soft, Orion. You'd hesitate at the moment of truth, not only dooming yourself, but dooming them as well." A misty hoof wraps around his shoulders. "That's where I come in. Turn yourself over to me, your family is released unharmed, and as for the kidnappers... " An evil chuckle echoed through the chamber. "Let's just say they'll get everything they deserve."

"And then I become a dark shadow of my former self," be says in an annoyed voice, trying to brush the misty hoof off his shoulder. "And destroy everything I hold dear in the process." He moves to the controls and pulls the door lever. The door at the other end of the ramp opens, exposing the blackness of space. "But you're right, I -am- smarter than that. And I would never submit to you!" he shouts, as a wind begins to blow. "It'll take a lot more than whispered words to bring me over to the dark side!" he shouts, holding onto the console for dear life. "Get out, monster!"

A ghostly smile spreads over the misty apparition, brushing by as it starts to be pulled out of the room into the blackness of space. "We'll talk later, dearie... think it over for now." As quickly as the blackness appeared, it vanished, leaving Orion alone once again with his thoughts.

In the real world, Orion jerks awake with a start, and a gasp. He looks around wildly for a moment, then remembers where he is, why he's there, and what has just happened. "No... I want to save them, but not like that…"

Luna, who had been sitting nearby, rushes over to Orion's side upon hearing him awaken. "Orion! What is troubling thee, my friend?" She wraps him in a protective hug. "Tell us, that we may assist you. What news has disturbed you so?"

Orion hugs the moon princess in return, tighter than usual. "Raven and the foals were kidnapped... by a griffon Raven used to work for, and a rogue changeling. I went into my mind palace to think about how best to save them, when..." He tells Luna all about the encounter with the inner darkness.

Luna listened carefully to Orion's description of the events that transpired. Her expression grew stern as he recounted how the darkness tried to overtake him, then visibly relaxed as he told of how he resisted. She raised his muzzle to look him on the eyes. "Friend Orion, thou art wise to resist the temptations of the blackness. But, I would caution thee to not attempt such feats alone in the future. The darkness grows stronger with each attempt until it overwhelms even the strongest-willed of ponies." She casts her eyes downward. "That is what happened to us. We fought against it diligently, until it became so powerful it completely took over. Thou knowest the aftermath." She looked at Orion again. "We will keep watch over thy dreams, and can be summoned to thy mind with but a thought. Will thou be okay this night?"

"I can only hope," Orion says with a sigh. "If I need you, I'll let you know." He remains in Luna's embrace though, feeling safe. "Thank you, Luna... you're a true friend." He yawns a little, then closes his eyes, allowing himself to drift off into sleep.


	26. The Oncoming Storm: Chapter 3

In his dreams, he finds himself back in Ponyville, trotting toward home. All is quiet. The road is smooth and unobstructed, leading toward Orion's house. The sun is bright in the sky, birds flitter about and sing their happy songs. Approaching the door to his stately home, he pushes it open. The house is silent and dark. Orion tries to call out, but no sound escapes his lips. His hooffalls echo through the empty halls, until he reaches the main living room. There, he sees his dear wife and foals, and rushes to them, only to see them dissolve into a cloud of black smoke. His vision obscured, Orion coughs heavily before the smoke clears, revealing a more sinister scene. Three ornate caskets stand in a row, each adorned with flowers. Each bouquet bears the cutie mark of Princess Celestia.

Approaching the larger of the caskets, Orion peers inside to see the face of his beloved Raven, her eyes closed, no longer of the mortal world. The room darkens once again, and a familiar voice pipes up behind him, "See what happens when you trust official channels, Mister Bureaucrat?"

"But... why would they kill them?" Orion asks in a small voice, pale at the sight of his deceased beloved... he takes her hoof, and finds it cold. "Why would Princess Celestia do this? To them? To me?" he finds himself saying. "What did I do to deserve this?" In the outside world, Orion would begin to shiver.

"They did this to prove how serious they are," the voice replied, entwining itself around Orion's brain. "They're not ones to sit around and chit-chat, unlike ol' Princess Sunbutt. Her insistence on negotiation led to their doom." Manifesting itself as an image of Raven, but with sunken, dark eyes, the voice slowly approached. "This is their fate, you know. Celestia won't raise a hoof against anypony, no matter how in the right it is. And through her inaction, innocents die."

A voice booms out from behind Orion. "Begone, leave Orion alone! We will not allow thee to corrupt him as thou did us!" Luna's eyes glowed bright white, her horn glowed with energy. She slowly strode toward the macabre scene.

The voice sighed. "Can't a mare get a moment alone anymore?" Her 'lips' brushed against Orion's ear. "I'll be back, sugarlips. Think about what I've said." The image dissolved, leaving Orion and Luna alone in a dimly-lit room.

Orion shivers even more, holding onto Luna like a colt would hold onto his mother. "She's wrong... whoever she is, she's wrong... then why did I want to believe her?" He stares into Luna's eyes. "I don't want to see them killed... Luna, we have to do something! We can't just sit and rest on our hooves!"

Luna holds Orion close as a mother would comfort her foal. "This is the true nature of the blackness, Orion. It plays upon your darkest fears and makes them seem all too real. Resist at all costs, and we will be there to help you." She stroked his mane. "We know your trust in our sister is strong, and she would not mislead thou in any fashion. It is wise to heed her counsel, and do only as thou art instructed. Rest now, and we shall stand watch." Keeping Orion close, both in the dream world and in the physical one, Luna and Orion slumbered, the nightmare not returning.

Meanwhile, Blackclaw and Onyx were taking three cocoons into their cave hideout, each one containing a sleeping member of Orion's family. "Lager? We got the family... what do we do now?" Blackclaw calls out, looking around for their leader.

"We sit 'em down and have high tea, you silly bird," Lager replied sarcastically. Shaking his head in disgust, he approaches Blackclaw. "Now, we send our demands to Celestia along with the deadline. And we wait."

"Gotcha!" Blackclaw wanders off to go take care of the demands, while Onyx stays behind. "Do you still wish for me to brainwash them? We may yet be able to use his love of them against him, by turning their love into hatred."

Lager thinks for a moment. "Work on the foals first. I want darling wifey to be her old self, at least for now." He flashes an evil grin.

"As you wish." Using magic, he floats the pods containing the foals into another room, opening Melody's first.

Lager went and sat at a desk. Taking a piece of paper and a quill, he began to write: "The family of Brownmane is in our custody and will not be released unless our demands are met. We, the Equestrian Democratic Party, heerby demand that the full and totalitarian powers wielded by the governing royalty be returned to their rightful place among the populace of Equestria to govern themselves as they see fit. Unless our demands are met within fourteen days, the family Brownmane will be summarily executed." He rolled the scroll tightly and tied it with a blue ribbon. He passed the scroll to a waiting pegasus. "To the palace, with all haste, my friend." The pegasus nodded and took off for Canterlot.

After a few hours, Onyx wanders out with the two foals trotting along in his wake, their eyes glowing a slight green color. "It is done, Lager," says the changeling. "The foals are now ours to control."

"Excellent work, Onyx." Lager rubs his eyes. "It's been a long day, get some rest and we'll start fresh in the morning. Maybe by then ol' Suntushie will have a response to our demands." He paused for a moment, then asked Onyx, "You're sure that this Orion is a pacifist at heart? I've heard about his magical abilities, and kinda seen them first-hoof. You're absolutely positive he won't just come charging at us if he ever finds out where we are?" There was a slight note of worry in Lager's voice.

"Even if he does, it would take the powers of a goddess to break the mind control and brainwashing spells I have placed upon his foals, to say nothing of what can be done to his beloved Raven. Seeing those he loves united in hatred will be more than enough to break him. His so-called 'abilities' are nothing more than luck."

"You'd better be right, my friend, or this'll be the shortest revolution in history. I'll see you in the morning." Lager trots off to his sleeping quarters.

Raven Shadow did not know where she was. All she could see was green. She could feel herself floating in... something. It felt like syrup, or gelatin. Yet somehow, she was able to breathe. If she squinted, she was able to barely make out... was that stone? And sometimes, she could see a warped and twisted pony trotting by. She couldn't hear anything except her own breathing, and couldn't feel anything except for fear. Fear for herself, for her foals, for her husband. It was fear so strong that it paralyzed her completely, and if any pony was to look in on her, that's what they would see.

Lager Hops trotted into the chamber where Raven and the foals were being held. He wore a smug smile on his face as he gazed upon the cocoons acting as prisons for the three. A letter from Princess Celestia had only arrived the day before, stating simply that negotiations with what amounted to terrorists would not take place. He fired off a few photos, thinking that this would be the spark that ignites the true change for Equestria. "Onyx! The time grows short and I need to know if there's anything else you require before I send our next dispatch!" he called out to his changeling partner, who was tending to the smaller cocoons.

Onyx finishes checking up on the foals, shaking his head. "Everything seems to be in order, sir. Would you like me to release the mare, so that she may begin her role in our plans?"

Lager nods. "Yes, get her ready as soon as you can. We may need to expedite things a bit; are you sure she'll co-operate with us?" he asked, already guessing what the answer would be but flashing an evil grin at the thought of hearing it yet again.

"Given the copious amounts of fear currently wafting from her, she'll have no choice." Onyx smiles darkly, his fangs glinting as he trots to Raven's cocoon. Just to torture her all the more, he takes the form of Orion and purrs in his voice "Time to wake up, little bird." His horn glows a bright, acidic green, and the cocoon bursts open, sending goo all over the place. Raven falls out of it with a thud.

Slowly rising to her hooves, shaking gobs of goo from her ears and head, Raven glares at "Orion" with a look of pure revulsion and disgust. "How dare you!" she spat. "Taking the form of such a pure and decent pony is an affront to all that is decent in this world!" She shot a look at Lager, a sneer forming on her lips. "I see you brought your handler, too. And, pray tell, where would the third stooge be lurking?" She glanced around, the dim light revealing nothing obvious.

Red eyes appear in the darkness, narrowed to cat-like slits. "I'm watching," Blackclaw says from his corner. "In case you try anything funny."

Onyx releases his hold on Orion's form. "Pure and decent? Hardly. Your beloved professor has my Queen's blood on his hooves! You will be silent, mare! Or I shall, as they say, take a bite out of you." Again he shows off his carnivorous fangs.

"Your queen wanted nothing more than the enslavement of all of Equestria as snacks! She doomed herself with her actions, don't even try to blame my dear Orion for her demise!" She took a defiant stand. "And if I weren't of any use to you, you would have done away with me by now. Wouldn't want your prized hostage to show signs of torture or neglect, now would you?" she hissed.

A hoof on the side of her muzzle stopped her from following up her words, as the voice of Lager practically purred, "Now now, my dear... let's not quarrel when there's so much at stake. You have my solemn word that you will be freed once your part in this is complete." His smile chilled her to the bone. "And if you refuse... well, death is the ultimate freedom, is it not?" he asked softly, a sinister chuckle following his statement. Stepping away, he turned to Onyx. "Begin."

Onyx salutes. "Gladly!" With that, he touches the tip of his horn to Raven's forehead, and it begins to glow. Green mist flows out, and into Raven's ears. Hatred, the same kind of hatred the other three felt for Orion would begin to fill her, destroying any feelings of love she once had for him. As a side-effect, her eyes would change color from their normal dark pink to green. After a few minutes, Onyx steps back, and asks "So, little bird... tell us about your husband. Do you love him? Would you die to protect him, as he would do for you?"

Her eyes glowing green, Raven shakes her head. "Ungghhh, that pompous little- why would I do anything for that puny, privileged..." The green fades and Raven once again returns to her normal self. Her eyes widen as she remembers the vile things she said just a moment ago. "You utter fiends! Why would you do this? Why turn against the Princesses and destroy us as a family?" Tears filled her eyes.

"Don't you understand, you miserable little morsel?" Onyx hisses, his muzzle wrinkling in a snarl. "Your husband is one of the most dangerous ponies in Equestria! So, so many have been harmed by his deeds for the realm... it is past time he paid his dues." He stomps a hoof. "And you, my dear, are going to make sure that he does!" He fires a brief burst of magic at her, intending to return her to her green-eyed state.

Lager raises a hoof. "Enough." He walks over to Onyx. "We can work on this another day, at least we know it is possible. In the meantime, let's make our guest comfortable." He flashed the smile that gave Raven chills. "Your queen will be avenged soon enough, my friend," he said to Onyx. "Her love is strong for her beloved Orion, and as such we cannot force it away all at once. Is that not how your queen met her first defeat, underestimating how strong love really is?"

Onyx sighs, nodding in agreement. "It is a trait all changelings have. But I understand your point." Meanwhile, Blackclaw takes Raven's hoof and leads her to a comfortable looking cell, with all the comforts of home. Then he shoves her in, and closes and locks the door. "Sweet dreams, birdie!" he laughs, winking at her.


	27. The Oncoming Storm: Chapter 4

Steno Pad, once again in griffon form, knocks on the suite door of Princess Luna and Orion. The guard admits him and he approaches Orion, shedding his griffon form for his pony appearance. "Hello Orion, Your Highness," he says, bowing to the night princess, "I bring more news for you about your family."

Orion is in his own unicorn form, after having spent some of the morning in his griffon one, getting used to it. He nods at Steno's words, and takes the scroll magically, opening it and reading the letter within aloud.

The scroll, bearing the seal of Princess Celestia, reads: "My dearest Orion, as promised, I am keeping you informed as to the progress of locating your family. Our contacts in the griffon homeland have informed us that they are believed to be occupying a cave in the central mountain range. I am coordinating with the authorities there to bring these miscreants to justice and return your loved ones safely.

My next piece of news, I fear, is not as heartening. A list of demands has been presented, all of which I find completely unreasonable, but the main point is if we do not open negotiations immediately, your family will be harmed, to put things mildly.

My dear Orion, I urge you once again to not take matters into your own hooves and let us work to being a peaceful and legal solution to this crisis. I am aware of how information can be had for the right price, and I must stress that any action by you could be construed as an act of aggression against the griiffons. I must inform you that the punishment for such acts is tantamount to the penalties for high treason, which is the fate the kidnappers will be facing once caught. Capital punishment is the only prescribed sentence for such a crime.

Seek my sister for counsel and guidance, she can be a wonderful resource and reservoir of strength for you. I will write once again when more information presents itself. Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

Orion is not heartened by this news. In fact, he seems rather angry by it. He crumples the parchment into a ball and tosses it into a corner, tail twitching. "They aren't moving fast enough, Luna," he says simply. "What good are negotiations?! That lot is as ruthless as they come, they might kill them anyway! We can't just sit idly by and twiddle our hooves!"

Luna goes over to Orion and drapes a wing over him. "Such matters are delicate, and the passage of time with no clear result must seem as if no actions are being taken. We assure thee, my dearest friend, our sister is not sitting idly by and letting thy family come to harm. We will speak to her tonight in her dreams, if she will permit it. She is the only one that may resist our incursions into the dream state."

Steno, standing by somewhat uncomfortably, walks over to Orion. "I have word from the changeling community that they're doing all they can to get a better location for the Princess. They're doing this out of gratitude for allowing us to assimilate into ponydom. We'll find them, Orion. We're working hard on it."

Rather than being calmed by his friends' words, Orion's anger seems to grow. "Neither of you understand!" he insists. He rounds on Steno first. "What if it was you, hm? What if you were the target of an inter-racial conspiracy to murder? What if it was your wife and younglings being threatened with death?" Then he turns to Luna. "And you! Can you even -imagine- the pain I'm going through, the nightmares I'm having almost every night now? Some good your dream walking has done! You're no better than she is!" His voice has gotten louder with every word, and somehow deeper. Even his coat seems to be darkening ever so slightly.

Luna stands, pulling herself up to her full height, her eyes beginning to glow. "We would caution thee to calm thy tone, lest we are forced to subdue thee!" The tip of her horn begins to glow. "We know thou art possessed by the Nightmare, that vile being now controls thy emotions. Be warned, foul apparition, we will do as we must to release thy hold on our friend!"

Steno backs away, frightened and a little hurt. He's not sure what's going on, but after hearing Luna talk about the 'Nightmare' he begins to understand a little bit. He opts to observe - surely Luna will not need his help, but he will be there just in case.

Orion growls loudly, rising to his hooves, growing taller all the time. When he speaks next, it sounds like there are two voices. "Leave us be! If you are not willing to find what is most important to us, then we will find them ourselves, and destroy all who stand in our way!" His horn glows, now blue edged with black, and fires two matching beams of goo that roil and squirm toward Luna and Steno, covering them. Then, he dons his griffon disguise, also heavily altered, and takes flight out the open window, toward the distant mountains.

Steno wriggles and squirms against the goo, trying to free himself from its grasp. A bright flash accomplishes this quickly, and Princess Luna walks over to where Steno was waiting. "Go quickly, fair courier, and alert the griffon authorities to stand clear of him." A scroll and quill levitate to Luna, and she scribbles a note in Griffonese (ancient, but still translatable in modern linguistics). "Present this to the griffon leader, this should prevent any combat from arising. Go now!" she commands.

Steno tucks the scroll into the diplomatic pouch, and after transforming once again into griffon form, runs from the room. Luna sighs heavily, closing her eyes and attempting to reach Orion through his thoughts.

Orion continues his flight toward the mountains, even by air it would take a long time to find their hideout. He feels Luna's familiar presence in his mind, and responds reluctantly. "You wish to speak with us, Your Majesty?" The last two words are almost spat out, as if poisonous.

"Thou can still fight the nightmare, we can help you. Do not throw thy life away like this, we beseech thee!" Luna almost sounded pleading, in reality she was aware of what the nightmare could do and wanted to stop it from taking over Orion completely. "We know of the nightmare's power. It is still not too late, dear friend Orion. Do not surrender to the nightmare, the blackness will destroy all that you are, and love! Please Orion, let us help you."

In Orion's mind palace, the unicorn in question hears her pleas and wishes so much to cry out in acceptance. But before he can, the Nightmare bounds and gags him, tying him to a bench seat. Then, it replies in Orion's deeper voice "We are not Orion, little moon mare. We shall be known as Storm, for the unending torrent of pain we will bring down upon those who dare to hurt our loved ones! We are not afraid of the darkness, for we embrace it! And if you dare to try and stop us... no amount of friendship will be able to save you then!" With that, Storm zooms off into the gathering cloud bank, leaving a trail of blue-black mist behind him.

In the skies of the griffon lands, a dark grey griffon with feathers and fur edged in black flies low over the treetops, searching for the mountain where his enemies have hidden themselves away. In the mountain hideaway is Onyx, who has entered the room where an earth pony mare with purple fur remains sleeping, and wakes her up with a burst of magic.

Awakening with a start, Raven falls to the ground near her "bed" - a plank of wood covered with a tattered sheet, and another threadbare sheet to provide some cover to the evening chill. She shakes her head and focuses on her captor. "You know, I was having such a pleasant dream where I was peeling your chitin off layer by layer before ripping your head from its body. Wanna come closer and make a mare's dreams come true?"

Onyx shakes his head, "Not especially, little bird. Why don't you tell me about your husband, instead?" He fixes her with a hypnotic stare, smirking slightly.

Raven's eyes glaze over as the spell takes hold. She replies with a monotone voice, "I don't understand why you want... you want... want to insist that I would marry such vermin!" Her voice raises in pitch and ferocity. "I regret not killing that slime when I had the chance! I will see him die at my hooves!" Her eyes glow green, her expression almost maniacal.

Onyx smiles darkly, he had been at this for a while now, and his task was almost complete. "Yes, yes, good! Tell me more! Tell me what you want to do to him while you kill him!"

A psychotic laugh rings through the cave. "Oh, such vile things I will do! I will defile every inch of his body, keeping him alive long enough to feel every single act I inflict upon him! I will hurt him physically and mentally, building to a crescendo, before slicing him at the neck and draining his blood before my hooves! And I will laugh as he writhes and pleads with me, 'Oh my beloved, why? How?' And right before he loses his grasp on this mortal coil, I will whisper, 'Because you deserved it, you worthless parasprite!'" Foam flecks on the corners of her mouth, giving her an almost rabid appearance, as she laughs again.

Onyx grins wider than ever, a sight that would make most ponies scream and run in the other direction, as he takes Raven by the hoof. "Come along my sweet, you are ready! Today is the day we have all been waiting for!" With that he trots toward the main room, looking around for Lager and Blackclaw. "Lager? Raven is ready to perform her role!"

"Wonderful!" Lager exclaims, almost dancing a small jig in his excitement. "Make the preparations and we will begin within the next hour." He casts his gaze outside of the cave. "Today, we begin the liberation of Equestria!"

Onyx bows, and he moves off to begin calling upon his brothers and sisters, those rogue changelings like him who are every bit as eager to see Orion dead as he is.

Back in the suite at the inn, Luna confers with emissaries of the griffon royalty. "He has been taken by the darkness and is not in his right state of mind. We would respectfully ask that any attempt to subdue him be left to us, and that thou would observe from a very discrete distance. We wish no griffon blood be spilled in this endeavor, as we are the only one that can successfully subdue the monster he has become. Is this acceptable?" She looks around the gathering awaiting the answer.

The leader of the group gives a solemn nod. "We accept your terms, Princess Luna of Equestria. On behalf of our king, we wish you good fortune and our assistance, should you need it." He's an older griffon, his voice soft and scratchy but still bearing a lot of weight and power.

A sad smile crosses Luna's lips. "Equestria thanks thee for thy service, good sir. We would ask that thy best scouts be dispatched to the mountains. We believe he is heading in that general direction. Again, we would ask thee to stress that no action is to be taken against him lest good griffons fall to his wrath." Her voice was stern and serious. "We will be departing forthwith. Please, assure the king that Equestria will give this matter the full ministrations of the law that it deserves."

The griffon nods, as he and the others prepare to take wing. "As you wish, m'lady. And good luck." Then they fly off, and a few minutes later, scouts are flying toward the storm clouds on the horizon, dressed in full griffon battle armor.

Steno Pad, standing off to the side during this exchange, approaches Luna. "You were correct. Our scouts have reported a lot of activity in the mountains over the past few weeks. Now, they say everything has gone quiet."

Luna sighs. "We must try to contact him. Despite the griffon's assurances, we fear he could spark a costly and bloody war if not reined in." She closes her eyes and stretches her thoughts out. "Storm, we know you can hear us. Cease this madness and return Orion to us."

Elsewhere, Storm continues his search. "Neigh, moon pony. We refuse! Not until the ones who have dared to harm our loved ones lay dead at our claws, and we stand by our promise to kill all who get in our way." The Nightmare's voice darkens even more. "Even you will not be safe, if you choose to oppose us. Now be silent, we have found a lead." Changelings are in the distance, not bothering with shapeshifting. The griffon follows after them.

"You threaten to kill one whom you swore to never desert, now that you have found a new host for your madness? Then know this, vile Nightmare, we shall triumph over you with whatever means necessary. We would rather see our dear Orion perish than be drawn into your twisted world!"

Luna opens her eyes quickly, and addresses Steno. "Take flight urgently to my sister. Warn her of the pending hostilities, both of Lager and of Orion. Advise her to not send troops into the mountain area, and allow us to defues the situation. Go now, as we must prepare for battle." She gives a shuddering sigh, torn between duty and her friendship but knowing what must be done. Steno nods and quickly makes to depart.

Meanwhile, the little squadron of changelings make their way to the hideout, and salute Onyx first, then Lager. Storm is hiding in the shadows, watching.

Lager clears his throat. "Good changelings! The day to avenge the death of your precious queen has arrived. Today, we witness the destruction of Sir Orion Brownmane, and the removal of the diarchy that allowed your queen to perish!" The changelings cheered, and Lager raised a hoof to silence them.

"I now present the weapon that will accomplish this. Behold, the Raven!" Stepping from the shadows was Raven, dressed in all black, her eyes glowing bright green. She joined Lager's side, smiling the smile of a pony possessed. Lager laughed softly, then called out the the assembly, "To your stations! We begin... NOW!"

"And right on time, we notice!" says Storm's voice. He rises from his hiding place, silhouetted in a flash of lightning. Outside, it is also pouring rain. "We would almost be impressed, were it not for the fact that your quest will end in death, but not ours. It shall instead be yours." He walks forward, claws clicking as he moves to stand right in front of Lager. Then he lets go of his griffon form, revealing the pony beneath. It is definitely Orion, and yet not all at the same time. Storm smiles a cold, merciless smile. "If you want our life, then you must come and fetch it!" he says finally.

"Don't just stand there, get him!" Lager commands, the changelings preparing a defensive line between him and Orion. Green glows form on changeling horns as they power up their energy, hooves digging in for an attack.

"No." All heads turn to Raven, casually strolling down to meet Orion, although his appearance had changed, she was still dead-set that this was the hated pony she was sworn to destroy. "I've waited a long time for this," he said, her green eyes unblinking. "Now, I finish the job I was charged to do." The changelings part and allow her a clear path to Orion/Storm. She takes a battle stance, a stiletto clutched in her mouth, glaring hard at the pony.

Orion and Storm gasp as one, making for a very odd sound. They knew that voice. "Raven?" They manage to ask, staring at their beloved and taking in her new look. "We... we thought you loved us... why would you betray us like this?"

Saying not a word, and taking advantage of his confusion, Raven leaps and slices Orion on the cheek with her blade. "It's called 'biding my time,' sweetheart," she purred, tucking the blade in a belt wrapped around her. "Catching you at just the right moment to make your defeat all the more sweeter." She spun and bucked him hard in the chest as an evil grin played across her face, watching Orion struggle with all that was happening.

Orion hisses as his cheek is sliced upon, blood starts to leak from the wound. He doesn't have much time to dwell on this however, as he is then bucked in the chest. He falls to the ground in a heap, an expression of sheer hurt, distress, and sadness on his face. "Raven... please... don't do this... I... I came for you..." He coughs some, blood staining his fur.

"You were always so considerate," she hissed, leveling another kick to Orion's midsection, "I suppose I should thank you for saving me the time to hunt you down like the dog that you are."

The changelings, and even Onyx and Lager, had moved to a safe distance. They sat and watched the events unfold in front of them. Sadly, nopony was charged with watching the entrance, which made it easy for Princess Luna to slip in and start putting the changelings to sleep, one by one, from her place in the shadows. She saw Orion crumpled on the floor, but didn't yet recognize the pony fighting him.

Orion closes his eyes, the fight having gone out of him. "Then kill me," he says quietly. "I have nothing left to lose."

A sinister smile crosses Raven's face. "I guess it's the least I can do, especially since I didn't have to waste time tracking you." She walks over to Orion, and straddles him near his shoulders. "Say goodnight, lovercolt," she whispers in his ear before drawing the stiletto and pressing it against Orion's throat.

Having made quick work of the changelings, and wrapping Onyx and Lager in a magic bubble while they were distracted, Luna emerges from her hiding place. "Cease this now!" she cries out with the Royal Canterlot Voice. She strides over to the pony clad in black, and blinks as recognition takes hold. "Lady Raven! What has happened to turn thee against thy husband so?" She studies her features, and sees the green in her eyes. Without a word, a flash blinked from her horn, and Raven's eyes returned to their normal state.

Raven blinked, feeling woozy from the effects of the magic. She looked about, disoriented, before glancing down and seeing Orion below her, beaten and bloody, and tasting the stiletto in her teeth. Quickly, she spat out the blade. "O-orion, my love... what did... no, I love you, I couldn't do this!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cradled Orion's head in her hooves.

Onyx snarls and beats his hooves against the bubble, shaking with rage. "NO! Kill him, Raven! Think about how much you hate him!" He tries again to weaken her into listening to him. Meanwhile, there's a scratch on Orion's neck from where Raven had held it pressed to his throat. In the act of dropping it, a cut was made, from which blood is now coursing from. His breathing and heartbeat are weak. At her words though, he tries to breathe, or talk, and can't, instead coughing up more blood. He looked in very bad shape.

Raven desperately presses her hoof against Orion's wound, weeping openly. "No, my love! I can't let you die, I can't go on without you..." She kisses him tenderly, still holding the wound on his neck. She looks pleadingly at Luna.

Luna, motioning to the phalanx of griffon soldiers that had arrived at the cave entrance, caught sight of Raven and her unspoken plea. "Do with the changelings as you will," she instructed the griffon sergeant, "We will personally deal with the traitors, and Sir Orion." Turning her attention back to Orion as the soldiers did their work, a soft glow emanated from her horn, sealing Orion's wound. Searching in his mind, she attempted to find any trace of the midnight that had overpowered him.

The midnight remains in Orion's mind palace, now again composed of black mist. It speaks in Storm's voice. "A shame we did not get to exact our revenge... we did not expect Raven's betrayal. All the same... we still hold his body, and we shall overtake him, until he and I are one, forevermore!" The mist advances toward the control console, the room itself is dimly lit, what lights there are appear to be flickering.

Blocking the path, silhouetted against the flickering light, stood Luna. "We shall not allow thee to defile that which is good and pure! We were weak once, we allowed thee to take control of our thoughts and emotions. We know now how to defeat thee, and by Faust, we shall!" she said, adopting a stance in front of the machinery, her horn starting to glow.

The mist seems to growl, solidifying into a monstrous mockery of Orion, horn glowing a fathomless black. "He will be MINE!" it hisses, preparing to fire a magical laser at Luna.

"NEVER!" cried Luna, a beam emerging from her horn. "We will NOT abandon our friend to thee!"

The two beams meet in midair, and the Nightmare snarls as it tries to push its half of the beam forward, toward Luna. Suddenly though, the police box door at the other end of the room opens, revealing a familiar grey unicorn in tweed and a blue bow tie. "Like I said, Nightmare," he begins, trotting easily up to the console, "This is -my- mind. I might have let you in once, but no more. Because do you know something?"

With his own blue magic, he pulls over a monitor, showing images of all the friends Orion has made over the years, and his family too. Even Longhaul makes an appearance! "I'm stronger than you. I always have been. You thrive on loneliness, hatred, jealousy, all the things that made it so easy for you to take over Luna, and me. But we have something you can never understand: the magic of friendship!" He joins in on Luna's side in the magical fight, the two beams merging into one! The Nightmare begins to scream "NOOOOOO!" But is abruptly cut off when it suddenly explodes in a shower of black ichor. The lights come back on, restoring the room to its former brightness.

Luna watches as the nightmare dissipates, her magic slowly fading away. She turns to Orion and wraps him in a tight hug. "Thou have done well, my dearest friend. Rest now and we shall see to thy health."

Blinking her eyes, Luna turns to Raven with a smile on her face. "Fret not, dear Raven, Orion will be well. He will heal, and the blackness is gone." Her expression turning to stone, she turned to Lager and Onyx, still encased in the magic bubble. "As for thee, thy fate is truly sealed. We shall deal with thee upon our return to Canterlot." The bubble floats into a cart with strong bars on the windows and heavy locks on the door. Two burly griffon soldiers are attached to it. "The Equestrian guards shall meet thee at the border. We thank thee again for thy service." The soldiers salute, and take flight toward the border crossing.


	28. The Oncoming Storm: Epilogue

Some weeks later, Orion is relaxing in a hospital bed, bandages covering his head. He's reading a book, one of the many gifts his friends and family have given him, in the hopes that he get better soon. It is early evening, and Luna's moon shines brightly down upon him. Beside him is, as ever, a cup of tea.

The door opens and Luna enters, trotting quickly to her friend. She hugs him, and hugs Raven sitting at his bedside. "How art thou feeling, my friend?" she asks, settling down on an empty cushion next to Orion's bed.

Orion hugs Luna back, smiling happily. "Better than I have in a long, long time!" he says honestly. "What you did in my head... what we did... I am never going to forget it. Thank you, Luna." Then he looks to Raven, and kisses her hoof. "And you, my magical mystery mare, are truly wonderful! I will always love you, no matter what."

Raven smiles and wraps Orion in a tight hug, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "I can't believe what I did to you... I'm so glad you're well, and the foals are okay..." She buries her muzzle in his mane, her shoulders heaving slightly now and again.

Orion holds her in a warm hug, protectively. "You weren't in the right mind, my love, and neither was I. We survived, and that's what counts." He tips her head up with one hoof to look into her eyes. "Love won out, just like it always will."

Raven's only response was a deep kiss, pulling Orion tighter to her.

Luna, from her cushion, cleared her throat subtly. "Friend Orion, we regret that we must interrupt, but we are here on official business. Our sister asked that we handle this ourselves." Levitating a scroll from a pouch at her side, she smiled as she began to read, "By order of Her Highnesses Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Sir Orion Brownmane is hereby appointed to the rank of Special Agent of the Equestrian Secret Service, with all rights and privileges accorded thereto." She presented the scroll to Orion with a smile. "Thou hast earned it, my dear friend."

Orion Shadow breaks away from the kiss as Luna clears her throat, and as she reads from the scroll, he gapes. "-That- Secret Service?! The one that inspired the Con Mane novels?!" He floats the scroll over so he and Raven can read it at the same time, looking at the enumerated list of rights and privileges. "I... I don't know what to say..."

"A simple 'thank you' will be fine," Luna quipped. "Thou should also consider the choice of thy code name. We do not need an answer immediately, but do not delay too long."

"Thank you," he says at last, recovering himself. After a few moments thought, an idea hits him. "How about... Shade? Virgo Shade?"

"I like, it, very mysterious," Raven said, nuzzling her stallion.

"We concur, it is a wonderful name for thee." Luna smiled at the two. "If thou wish to make it official, we can inform our sister this night. We can wait if thou would prefer to do so thyself."

"After I'm out of hospital," Orion says with a nod, nuzzling Raven back. "Thank you again, Luna."

Luna gave a slight bow. "Rest well, Agent Virgo," she said with a wink before trotting out of the room.


End file.
